Silvermoon
by Gancena
Summary: Discontinued, here for archival/history reasons. Thirty one heroes must defeat two manipulative Hands and a tyrannical beast... or all will be lost. This story follows one of these heroes... an unlikely one. Rated for language and violence.
1. Of Darkness and Dreams

Hooray! My first full-length story! Yes, this going to be my first story that's not a one-shot. And I'm excited! So, this is just the prologue, but still!

And just letting everyone know now: **This prologue is set in an OC's P.O.V. **If you've been to my profile, you'll know who I'm talking about. If not, go now or wait a little bit.

Now, here we go! The prologue awaits!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? _That was among the many questions that I asked myself. _Is this real, or just a dream? _It didn't feel like a dream, but it still seemed like one. But I'm just contradicting myself.

See, I was just in my room one night. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't. Then, I just saw this silver light – coming out of my Nintendo Gamecube, of all things! – And I fell asleep… at least, I _think_ it was sleep.

I dared to open my eyes to a narrow slit. They flew right open when I realized there was nothing but darkness. I didn't even know whether I was standing or laying on something – or if there was even anything there at all!

_Wait…everything's disappeared…including_ me!

I looked around, but there was nothing but the darkness. Then, there was another silver light, though not as bright or as big as before. Well, what I mean is this light was tolerable to the eyes, but the one in my room was _blinding._ Hang on, I'm rambling again.

When the light cleared, I saw small, silver puddle before me, and there were many silhouettes all around. _Ghosts!_

I panicked on the inside. Was I having a nightmare? But then, there was a voice. It seemed to be many voices, yet it was clear at the same time.

"Do not be afraid." I wanted to retort, but I knew that if they meant no harm, then I would be disrespecting them. I forced myself to relax as the voice continued.

"Look in the water." I was sure they meant the small puddle before my eyes. I peered into the water and saw many stars, and then a huge plot of land, big as dozens of countries. The voice went on,

"The lands you see are in grave danger."

"Danger?" I echoed. "But I don't recognize these lands! What do they have to do with _me?_"

"If you were to look into the pool, you would find that they truly mean _everything_ to you."

I did as the many Spirits told. My mouth dropped open as I saw many familiar things…

A small town, with many Toads and Koopa Troopas going about their own business…

A cheerful market town, not too far from a castle…

An immense spaceship, with several smaller, blue-and-silver ships emerging from it…

A crowd, watching a race of many machines, rushing by faster than I could blink…

A mountain that never seemed to end…

And that's not even half of it! But knew I was gazing down upon the Realms of Nintendo.

"Where… am I?" I gasped. The Spirits continued:

"Thirty-one heroes are to defeat manipulating Hands and a tyrannical beast… You are to meet nineteen of them near the heart of Nintendo City."

My mouth dropped again. _Hands? Tyrannical beast? Nintendo City!?_

"I don't understand! Where is Nintendo City?"

The Spirits did not respond. I just saw the silver light beginning to envelope me, and the Spirits began to fade. But, in their stead, I heard maniacal laughter. I recognized it, but I wasn't sure from where. I called for the Spirits, but the laughing grew louder. I screamed and called again. The laughing grew louder still. I continued my feeble attempts until even if they were listening, they could not have heard…

The light disappeared, the laughter faded, and all was darkness again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excited? Confused? Pissed? Let me know!


	2. Where am I now?

Alright! The story's officially up and running! Okay, so the OC is kinda nameless right now... you'll see why below. Oh, and if you've played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door before, then you won't have a problem recognizing this place.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the (currently) nameless OC. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.

Here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Please wake up, Ma'am."

The one being called 'Ma'am' began to stir. She felt very confused after her dream the night before, involving spirits, a prophecy, and a silver puddle.

She began to sit up, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She jumped and yelped as she realized that she was not in her room.

_What the hell! I don't recognize this place! Where am I?_

"Ma'am! Please calm down! We don't want to cause a panic!" She dared to look up at the source of the voice that woke her.

Her jaw dropped as she saw a Koopa Troopa looming over her. He stood tall and dignified, his small white moustache perfectly groomed. His old green eyes gazed down at her with a form of curiosity. The color of his shell was hidden by a neatly buttoned dark gray overcoat, with a special seal that she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Ma'am, you were sleeping near a train station. We can't have that. You need to find a place to stay." She looked around. Indeed, there was a shining black-and-gold train almost directly in front of her. Behind her, there was a Cheep-Cheep, watching the incident intently, with what she could swear was a Warp Pipe behind him. She looked back at the Koopa Troopa.

"But, I wasn't here last night! I just had this weird dream, and I woke up here!" She exclaimed.

"Dream?" The Koopa Troopa replied. "Describe your dream."

She began from the point where there was nothing but darkness, and finished when the light and laughing had faded, not leaving a single detail out.

"Hmm…" He was deep in thought. In the meantime, she looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened as she realized her hands were snow white with black stripes. She looked down and behind her to find a tail, patterned the same way. She felt the top of her head to find that her ears had changed, too.

"Ack! I've changed!" She yelled. She even had a different outfit on. She was now wearing a dark green shirt and camouflage pants. In addition, she now had a pair of black-and-white running shoes, clean and shining.

"Changed, Ma'am?"

"Yes! I didn't have _any _of this clothing on before!"

"Ma'am, about your dream…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You need to get to Nintendo City, correct?"

She realized that all of it was indeed very real, not just a dream, and that she did have to get to Nintendo City, no matter what.

"…Yes, I do. Hey, where am I now, anyway?"

"You are at the train station in Rogueport."

"R-Rogueport?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Now, do you want to go to Nintendo City, or not?"

"Yes, I do, Mr.… I'm sorry; I still don't know your name."

"Briggs."

"Right. Mr. Briggs." She smiled, knowing that this man could help her.

He started to lead her through the stone tunnel into town. "And what would your name be?"

She drew in breath to reply, but she could not seem to remember her own name. She searched every nook and cranny of her mind in desperation.

_Name, name! Dammit, I can't even remember my own name!_

"Is there a problem, Ma'am?" Mr. Briggs glanced back to find her in intense thought.

"Yes. I… well… Would you believe me if I told you that I can't remember my name?"

"It's happened before. Yes, I believe you. Should I continue to call you 'Ma'am'?"

The tigress replied, "Yes, I guess there's nothing else that I can really be called right now."

"Alright." They stopped in front of a building with a picture of a Fire Flower. Briggs stopped and turned to her, saying:

"Wait right here. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Briggs entered the building. She sat down and began to contemplate what she could use for a name.

_Maybe I should use something with, like, 'Silver,' 'Light,' or maybe 'Dream.' Well, the first light came out of my Gamecube… Maybe I should use 'Gamecube' as a name… I just don't know… 'Gamecube… Silverlight?' I just don't know. There's something odd about the surname that I don't really like. But the first name's okay. Hmm…_

She glanced over at the rickety sign, creaking as it rocked back and forth. Its paint was dull and pieces of it were chipped. The tigress figured that if she ever got the chance, she would come back and fix that sign.

A door opened. Briggs was back. He had a look of triumph on his face.

"Good news, Ma'am."

She pricked her ears. "What is it?"

"I managed to get you a ticket that is good not just for the boat to the mainland, but good for all the transportation you'll need to get to Nintendo City!"

She jumped right up. "That's great! When does the boat leave?"

"If you want to leave immediately, the next departure is in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yes, sir! I have to go ASAP!"

Briggs and the tigress went through the town, gathering things she needed for her journey. A supply of food, a canteen, filled to the brim with water, a Fire Flower or two should she need to defend herself. Then, they headed for the harbor.

Briggs was giving her some final tips for when she departed.

"Don't lose the ticket. You'll need it for _all_ the transportation. The food is for when you have already arrived at Nintendo City and have set off on your journey. And, you needed to go to the _heart_ of the city, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"They probably meant near Central Square. There's a lovely park nearby the central monument. They could mean that place as well."

"Oh. Thanks for specifying that."

"No problem. And, Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"One thing doesn't add up about your dream: If the prophecy mentions thirty-one heroes, then why are you meant to meet only nineteen of them? What of the others?"

She had wondered that, but she couldn't find the answer. "I-I'm not sure, Mr. Briggs."

A loud foghorn sounded when she had finished speaking. She still felt that she had a million questions, none whose answers would calm her anxiety. She got her ticket ready and headed for the small ship.

"Wait." Mr. Briggs seemed to have one more thing to say. "Hold out your hand."

She did so. In her hand went a batch of pieces of paper. When she examined them, they bore some resemblance to the currency of her old life.

"Wha…?"

"Those are Nintendian dollars. You may need to restock on supplies later on. No matter what Realm you're in, you can use this money."

She felt her eyes shine with gratitude at Briggs' generosity.

"Thank you so much, sir! I won't forget this!"

"I'm sure you won't. Now, go. The ferry awaits."

She kept casting glances over her shoulder as she neared the boat. She showed her ticket to the Toad that stood at the entrance. He nodded and allowed her in. She immediately climbed to the highest deck as the boat departed. She saw Mr. Briggs and wove good-bye. As the harbor began to grow smaller, he returned her gesture and shouted so that she could hear:

"Good luck! Be safe! Be strong! And no matter what happens, _don't give up!_"

When the harbor faded from view, she thought: _I won't give up, Mr. Briggs. I won't give up._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I promise, there will be Smashers in the next chapter, which is coming soon. Tell me how you like the story so far! (Please?)


	3. A Name, and the First Meeting

Whew! I finally finished this chapter! And in between school projects! Well, I don't have much to say but this:

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or its characters. The young tigress also belongs to me. There is additional disclaimer at the bottom about her name. I can't say it now because that would be a spoiler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just set by the time the young tigress had arrived at the train station in Nintendo City. Her stomach tightened with excitement as she went to the information booth to get a map of the city.

"Excuse me," She said to the receptionist, another humanoid tigress with orange fur, who the young white-furred tigress guessed was from Corneria.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'd like a map of Nintendo City, please."

"Certainly. Would you like a brochure about points of interest as well?"

It sounded tempting, but the young tigress knew she could not. There were people to meet and a journey to be made.

But she could not tell this stranger everything, either. "No, thank you. I'm just meeting a friend here." That was not _exactly_ a lie, and it made sense to say.

"Alright. One moment, please."

She remembered her old home, and how few people at places like this were this polite. Most of them behaved tolerably to acceptably. Some of them, however, were just plain rude. How it angered her to think of the _nerve_ of some people!

The receptionist's voice made her snap back to reality. "Here's your map, ma'am." She held out the map. The young tigress took it, saying:

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The first thing the tigress noticed about the city as she opened the map is how big the city was. It would take a little time to reach the heart of the city.

_But, I must press onward! The fate of this city, as well as the other Realms, rests partly in _my _hands!_

She flinched. So many lands and millions – perhaps even over a billion – people were depending on her. With a shudder, she realized that she was doubtful of her own ability to take on this responsibility.

---------------------------------

She saw no heroes when she arrived at the fountain that marked the exact center of the city. She could see the park across the way, but she decided to try waiting at the fountain first.

She paced anxiously around the fountain until the moon rose. She was bleakly aware of how the moonlight made her pelt glow as if she were a lantern. Once more, she went into contemplation about a name, somehow encouraged by the soft light.

_Well, the moon makes my fur glow, too. But the last surname I tried… 'Silverlight?' No way! But what about 'Silvermoon?' It sounds better, and it has more significance to my recent experiences. So...'Gamecube Silvermoon?' Yes. As soon as I am asked about my name, it will be 'Gamecube Silvermoon!' Great! I'm not nameless!_

Gamecube nodded in satisfaction to herself. Her ear twitched when she caught a new sound… the sound of footsteps, Gamecube deduced. She turned in its direction, and she was awed, once again, by a silver ball of light, much like the one in her dream, followed by two familiar shapes, mostly silhouetted by the night, but their faces illuminated by the sphere.

Gamecube didn't need much effort to glimpse the pointed ears and recognize their voices.

_No freakin' way! Is that… Link and Zelda?_ Her jaw hung open for several moments, until the silver light, which the two Hylians were obviously following, led them into the park only several yards away.

Gamecube looked directly in front of herself. Was that really what she had seen? That two of the heroes she would journey with were none other than Link and Zelda themselves?

Her jaw closed, and she wondered whether she should continue into the park. Just then, her own silver sphere blinked in front of her. A voice came, the same one from her dream:

"Follow." Gamecube nodded and watched the sphere float a small way away for a moment, and then sprang up to follow it. She, too, was led into the forested park. Along the way, she discovered that her sense of smell had been enhanced. She could now identify and recognize the scents of Link and Zelda. She smiled to herself knowing that she could use this newfound ability.

Gamecube was following one of the walking trails, but the sphere floated off to the left. She insisted on staying along the path, conscious about possible damage she could make on the ground. But when Gamecube and the light became separated between many trees, the Spirits cried from the sphere, louder and more powerful:

"Follow!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Gamecube defended, startled by the sudden outburst. Gamecube stepped of the path and crept past the trees and through the undergrowth that now brushed against her pants. Her pace slowed a bit as she heard many voices.

_Those must be the heroes I'm supposed to meet, _She deduced. The voices grew louder, and Gamecube's stomach tightened. She had barely spent a day in this world, yet she was to meet heroes who had done more than anyone could thank them for.

Finally, the trees ended, and Gamecube was standing on the edge of a gentle slope that led into a hollow. Indeed, there were nineteen Nintendians below, greeting each other, introducing each other, and speaking of the mysterious dream they had received only a day before.

_So, that's how they knew they had to come. They had the same dream I did. If not, similar. _She easily recognized them all from her favorite video game of all time: Super Smash Brothers: Melee.

She identified Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, Popo and Nana, Ness, and Link and Zelda from earlier. She also recognized four more warriors from the new Brawl trailer: Meta-Knight, Pit, Wario, and Solid Snake.

The silver sphere vanished, and Gamecube thought her legs would give way from all the awe, but she heard a murmuring, from who she recognized to be Meta-Knight:

"Where _is_ the twentieth hero?" At that, Gamecube realized she had no choice but to plunge down the slope, skidding to a halt as she reached the bottom. She took a deep breath and declared:

"If we really did all have the same dream, then I guess you could say that she's here." Rows of staring eyes shone curiously in the moonlight. Gradually, many whispers broke out among the heroes:

"This is the twentieth hero?"

"She seems like an ordinary teenager… did the Spirits make sure she's up to the journey?"

"Really? _This_ tigress is to join us? If I knew any better, I would say that she's just fibbing!"

But Ness came and stood by Gamecube's side. "Look, I can easily name everyone who was supposed to be here. And I can tell you, this girl is supposed to join us!" Gamecube flashed a grateful glance at Ness.

Mario spoke up. "Well, no one can doubt the word of a psychic." Most of the group muttered in agreement. Gamecube turned to Ness.

"So, they know you're psychic," she muttered.

Ness shrugged. "Whatever you've heard about us, we've all heard about each other. It's not like every Realm is confined to itself!"

One voice rang above all the rest. It was Bowser:

"Are you kidding? This girl is no hero! She is merely a soft kitten from some unknown town. I wouldn't be surprised if she cowered behind a rock at the first sign of trouble – _at best! _At worst, she'll probably perish in the first battle or run off with all our supplies before we even knew it!"

Gamecube was appalled. As much as she respected the Smashers, Bowser had no right to call her 'soft' or 'kitten.' Gamecube heard Ness' voice ring inside her head:

"_Are you just going to stand there and take that?"_

Gamecube looked down at her glowing hands, and unsheathed night-black claws that shone like obsidian.

"_No way," _She replied to Ness. She wanted to prove herself that she wasn't just a kitten. She pelted across the hollow, startling Bowser by lunging into his stomach, knocking him over. She managed to tear into Bowser's right arm with her claws before Fox came over and pulled her off.

Bowser sat up, wincing as he saw his arm wound. Gamecube's claws had drawn blood. He clutched the wound with his good arm and glared defiantly at her.

"Not so soft, huh?" Gamecube spat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fox yelled.

"He has no right to call me soft! I was told to come here, and guess what? I'm here! So _deal!_"

"Infighting won't solve anything. It'll just make things worse," Fox advised.

"…Okay," Gamecube surrendered. Fox let her go, and she took the moment to examine her claws. They were dark red. Gamecube heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and caught sight of Mario standing atop a rock that jutted out from the ground.

"Fox is right! We shouldn't see that again! Now that that's over… for now…" He cast glances at Gamecube and Bowser. "… We should take any final preparations before the journey and find Bowser some first aid. Any ideas?"

Samus spoke up. "There's an inn nearby this park. Maybe we could stay there for tonight and get some help for Bowser's wound. Tomorrow morning, we could get last-minute supplies."

The group was muttering its approval. Gamecube agreed with the idea, too.

Mario nodded and continued to speak, but Gamecube wasn't really listening. All she could do was look across the way and watch as Bowser clutched the wound caused by Gamecube's obsidian claws. She frowned. All she wanted to do was prove herself, but in the end, her sympathy for the Smashers – which she had felt ever since she knew about fan fiction – won over her. She would apologize to the group once Mario was done.

Gamecube's waiting finally paid off. Just as everyone was about to leave the hollow, she stood atop the rock.

"I have something to say!" Gamecube exclaimed. All eyes turned to her. She began to speak.

"I just wanted to apologize for my… impulsive action. It was wrong of me to attack my fellow Nintendian. So, I am sorry, my friends. I am sorry, Bowser. Can you ever forgive me? I swear, I'll think before I act from now on! And if I don't… you have my permission to _personally_ kick my ass!"

A small wave of laughter pulsed through the group. Bowser was not amused. He simply stated:

"See that you do." He turned to leave when Zelda spoke up:

"Wait, what's you name?"

Gamecube looked at her. "My name?"

"Yes. We still don't know your name." All eyes, even Bowser's, were focused on Gamecube once more. She was nervous about mentioning her own chosen name to the Nintendian heroes. But she took a great breath and declared, her voice ringing across the hollow:

"My name is… Gamecube Silvermoon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Additional disclaimer: The name 'Gamecube' is copyright of Nintendo. 'Silvermoon' is a surname I just made up.

Thanks to SkylerOcon for pointing out my grammatical error. I will do my best to improve on it.


	4. More Dreams and a Secret

Okay, we're back! My excuse for the long wait and other stuff is at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or its characters and stages. The name 'Gamecube' is copyright to Nintendo, but the character herself is mine!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube dreamed again that night. She was surrounded by a bright white light, and Gamecube felt peaceful and tense at the same time. She was floating, but the light suddenly cleared and she was dropped onto a large platform.

The platform was purple, gray, and black. Gamecube was standing on a large strip of gray that spanned the platform. A thick band of stars floated all around her. The background suddenly transformed from a projection of the night sky to green outlines scattered across a pure black oblivion.

_Is this… Final Destination?_ She wondered. She jumped when she heard the maniacal laughter once again. The fur on her spine bristled in anger and prickled in fear as she saw a huge white glove nearing the stage. It hit her that _this_ is where she recognized the laughter from the first dream. She turned around. Another one was floating closer, moving its fingers very fast and twitching occasionally, as if it was having a seizure.

Then, she heard a low growl coming from the oblivion. A pair of shining eyes glared at her. The white auras faded to reveal a red-eyed, bloodthirsty expression.

Gamecube only saw the Hands coming to attack when more white began to enclose her vision. She ducked, barely missing the palms of the hands slap together. They broke apart, and the right hand pointed a sparkling finger at her. She was about to jump backwards, but she saw the left hand make another fist out of the corner of her eye. It flew toward her without warning, but she was able to leap up and out of the way.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the other Hand until it was too late. She was poked – hard – three times, and she was sent flying towards the edge, tumbling over and barely hanging on by her claws.

Gamecube could now see the spinning parts, and the dark core, surrounded by a white light. A small, white, laser-like beam was plummeting into the very darkness that threatened to consume her.

She knew she had to try to get back up, though. She let go, but she thrust herself upward like she had seen the heroes do so many times before. But, when she landed, the Hands were nowhere to be found. All was silent again.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a small spawn platform gave entry to a round shadow about Kirby's size. Then, there was another spawn. This shadow, however, was a bit taller than Mario and seemed to have some kind of resemblance to him.

Another, a shadow about Mario's height.

Another, taller than the second one, with a sword and a lithe figure.

This continued until Gamecube had counted eleven spawns and eleven shadows. A pair of red eyes appeared on the first shadow. And the same on the second one that had come. This also happened to the rest of the shadows in the same order that they were spawned.

Gamecube's shadow was cast by another white light behind her. She turned to find the source of the light, flat and swirling like a vortex. She had a feeling that this was her means of escape, and she took the opportunity to leap inside, not once glancing over her shoulder.

She was floating in the light, like before. She felt calmer than when the dream had begun, but she was thinking about what she had just seen.

_So, the Hands… well, it was obvious in the prophecy. But those glaring red eyes! What was that? The 'beast' that the Spirits mentioned? What connection does it have with the Hands?_

_And… those shadows… so familiar… yet, so vague… They _must _be the other heroes! But, where are they now, and are they alright?_

A low, ringing sound interrupted her thoughts. It paused. Then, it came back again. When it paused again, it seemed to become a little more familiar. The ringing continued on…

--------------------------------------

Gamecube woke up in her bed at the inn. She was lying on her right side, almost on her stomach, and her head was under the puffy covers of the bed. She realized that the phone was ringing. She got up and reached over, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, not bothering to hide the sleep from her voice.

"Gamecube?" It was Snake's voice on the other side.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We must be ready to leave soon. Come down to the breakfast hall so we can eat before we go."

"Right, right," She replied. Her dream came flooding back into her mind. "Snake! Before you go…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have another dream last night? With a large platform and two floating gloves?"

"Yes! And Meta-Knight said he had the exact same dream, too!"

"When we get down there, should we ask the others about it?" Gamecube ventured.

"That's probably a good idea. If we all had the same dream, it must mean something for our journey," Snake answered.

"Okay. See you down there!"

"See you."

"Bye."

"Bye." With that, Gamecube hung up.

She looked over to her roommate, Samus. To save the inn some room, the heroes decided to pair off. This would also help them break the ice a little more. Gamecube had gotten paired with Samus, and they got on pretty well.

Samus had apparently been awakened by the phone call. "Who called us?" she asked quietly, sitting up.

She was currently in her Zero Suit. Gamecube didn't know of the Power Suit's location. All Samus had said is that it was in a safe place where she could get it once everyone was ready.

"It was Snake, and he wants us to get down to the breakfast hall ASAP," Gamecube replied. "…Is there something on your mind?" Gamecube had noticed that Samus seemed a little distant.

"You mentioned a dream."

"Yeah. You had it, too?" Gamecube inquired.

Samus nodded in response. "Well, I'm going to go down there. Are you coming, Gamecube?"

"Not yet. I still don't know what my face looks like. Don't tell me anything!" Gamecube exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------

Gamecube stared at the new face before her. She had changed more than she thought. She had no whiskers like an ordinary cat or tigress would have, and her rounded eyes were now dark blue.

But the first thing that caught her attention was her short-medium-length blonde hair, which fell down the sides of her face, and ended at the nape of her neck. She then realized that the reason that she didn't notice it before was because the strands in the front were too short for her to see, and they had stayed well in place. Giving herself a thumbs-up in the mirror, she stepped out and headed out the room and down the halls to the breakfast hall.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ness! Pikachu! Did you guys have a –" Gamecube began as she headed to the table where they were sitting.

"Dream?" Ness and Pikachu finished.

"Oh. I guess you did." Gamecube sat down listened to the conversations of the other heroes around her. It all seemed to be one big discussion.

"…And this vortex of light showed up, and when I went through it, I was right back to where I started," Kirby finished.

"Well, _I_ didn't go back right away. I swear, one of those shadows looked just like my teammate, Falco! I tried to talk to him, but he lunged at me!" Fox exclaimed.

"It was just about the same with me. Another shadow looked just like Luigi," Mario declared.

Gamecube was intrigued. She realized that two of the eleven shadows did look just like Luigi and Falco. In fact, she was pretty sure that she recognized them all from SSBM!

"Luigi and Falco…" she started. "Mario, Fox, tell me… have they… gone missing?" _If they have, then that would explain why they weren't in the park,_ She added silently.

Mario and Fox looked at each other. Mario was the one to respond:

"Yes. Luigi's been gone about a couple weeks now. No traces whatsoever. The searches have gone far beyond the Mushroom Kingdom already!"

"And Falco?" Gamecube asked, turning to Fox.

"About the same time. Also no traces. The searches even span places the Cornerian fleets have never gone before… Wait, you should know about that, right?"

"Huh? Why would I?" Gamecube asked, puzzled.

"Well, news like this spreads through the Realms like wildfire, so surely you would know."

Gamecube panicked on the inside. She had to reveal that she only came to the Realms the day before.

But she also knew that she had no choice. They would find out sooner or later, anyway.

"Well… I didn't know. I only came to the Realms yesterday. I… I wasn't even born here!" She stammered. Gasps of shock and several murmurings broke out:

"She's not Nintendian by birth?"

"Fantastic! What is she? A Microsoftee? A Sonian?"

Fox only held curiosity in his gaze. "Well, where were you born?"

"I was once human… born on a planet called Earth."

Pikachu jumped up onto the table. "Earth!" He shouted. "But… I thought that place was only a myth!"

"Well, it's not. In fact, _your _world is a myth to _my _people! But I still believed in it! And… now I'm actually here! I don't care what you might think of Earth. I'm just ready to do what I am supposed to!"

Gamecube caught Link nodding in approval before saying:

"Brave words." Soon, Gamecube saw other heroes nodding. Mario, Peach, Samus, Zelda, Meta-Knight, Snake… Her heart leaped. She couldn't believe that she was being accepted by these heroes who she held in such high regards ever since she was little!

Pikachu sat down and said:

"Well, Nintendo-born or not, you're here, and you've been chosen by the Spirits. That's not going to change."

"That's right," Ness said. "Until this journey's over, you're stuck with us, and we're stuck with you."

Gamecube felt her eyes shimmer. "Thank you…"

A grunt was heard. Bowser seemed to object.

"Hmph. You mean to tell me that this little _kitten_ is not even of this world… Whatever. Nintendo-born or not, you still have a long way to go."

"How… how is your wound?" Gamecube tried to change the subject, trying to keep relaxed.

Bowser looked at the cloth that now enveloped the part of his arm that Gamecube had damaged. "Better than yesterday, that's for sure. But it's nothing. I've had worse."

The group gathered the remaining supplies that morning, but they weren't sure what to do or where to start. But after taking in the consideration of their dreams, they decided to try to find the missing heroes.

"But how?" was the question that hung in their minds. But Ness took charge and said:

"Guys, I feel this strong energy that wasn't there before. I think we should follow that." Everyone agreed to that plan quickly. Ness told them that it was somewhere to the northeast, but not far form the outskirts of Nintendo City.

As Ness led the others to the strange energy, Gamecube knew that the journey had officially begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know the ending was a little odd, but I had to find a way to get this done before night fell in Georgia.

If something was not clear to you, please let me know. I try to describe things to the best of my ability...

Also, the blonde hair thing… My friend made an official picture of Gamecube! She had blonde hair in this picture -- a nice, unexpected touch -- so I decided to add it on! If I can get a link, I will post it on my profile, so check regularly!

I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the unexpected hiatus. I was quite busy with schoolwork.

I will also be taking a trip, so expect another hiatus. I will leave tomorrow morning, and I will return Wednesday, either in the afternoon, the evening, or the middle of the night. But, I will have the next chapter before the Monday after that. I can almost guarantee it. ('Almost' only because I still have work to do upon my return.)

Review, tell your friends about the story, and I will see you on Wednesday!


	5. The Ravine

Chapter 5 is finally here! So, this chapter's climax must be in this ravine that the title speaks of. Well, there's only one way to find out!

Away Chapter 5! (Sorry, RF, I didn't mean to copy you! It's just so cool!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high by the time one could look back and not see any traces of Nintendo City, not even a silhouette. The group was now heading through a thick forest, almost undisturbed by the people. The air here was somewhat thick with heat. Gamecube took it well, but some of the others, such as the princesses, and the Ice Cilmbers, were not quite as used to it.

When they reached the edge of this forest, near a ravine, they had to stop and rest a bit. Luckily, there was a nice breeze blowing, as if the spirits sent it just for the purpose of cooling the heroes down.

"Hey Gamecube," Pikachu called, lying on his back underneath a fern.

"What is it?" Gamecube asked.

"How is it that your pelt is a little longer than mine, but you're not breaking as much sweat as everyone else?"

"Pikachu, trust me. You don't know heat until you've lived in the desert for six years."

Pikachu sat straight up. "You lived in the desert?"

"Yeah, in my… human life."

"Well, if you could do _that_ without fur, then this is just _amazing_!"

"Look, Pikachu, it's just a matter of adapting. _Surely _you've done it more than once."

"Yeah, but I never had to live in a desert."

"What's all this I hear about Gamecube and the desert?" The voice belonged to Link. He was looking at Gamecube and Pikachu as if he had listened intently to their whole conversation.

"Gamecube… lived in a desert for six years in her old life. That's all she said. Why does it matter?" Pikachu responded.

"Well… It's just that… I'm sure both of you have heard of my old enemy," Link began.

_Ganondorf, _Gamecube thought. "Yes, I have. He lived in a desert. He was actually king of the desert tribe. The Gerudos!" Gamecube answered.

"Yeah, that's all it reminded me of," Link explained. "Hey, wait… if you were human-born, then how do you know about the Gerudos?"

"People in the human world, like Satoru Iwata and Shigeru Miyamoto, make video games based on your adventures and deeds. That's how I learned _everything_ about you guys!"

"Mr. Iwata? Mr. Miyamoto? They know about Earth?" Pikachu asked, interested and amazed.

"How do you know about…?" Gamecube trailed off.

"They distribute those games among the Nintendian people, too!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Mr. Iwata is the current president of all the Realms, and Mr. Miyamoto is a well-known Chronicler of Deeds!" Link added.

"Chronicler? What does a Chronicler do?"

"You don't know about Chroniclers, yet you know about Earth… Damn, man," Pikachu said, shaking his head, though he wore a smirk on his face. He looked up and continued, "A Chronicler records the stories of the heroes, so they can be made into games. They meet with the heroes firsthand to get the story."

"Really? Lucky! You guys get to see Mr. Miyamoto," Gamecube said.

"Well, not me, necessarily. But _he_ does," Pikachu said, pointing to Link.

"Why not you, Pikachu?" Gamecube couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, what can I really say? Ash spoke for the whole group when he went to speak to the Chronicler."

"So, the Chronicler talks to the heroes up close and personal _after_ the deed is done? Wow!" Gamecube exclaimed.

_But, if the game is made after the deed is done and the story is told… then why are we having this quest now? _Gamecube thought, puzzled.

"Is everyone ready to go? Are we all cooled down?" Mario's voice rang to the group.

With mumblings of "Yeah" and the nodding of heads, the group signaled that they were ready to continue.

"Hey, Gamecube! Can I hitch a ride with you?" Pikachu asked.

"Sure, hop on," Gamecube replied. With that, Pikachu leaped onto Gamecube's shoulder.

"Do we really have to go through _this?_" Kirby complained loudly.

"Well, yeah," Ness explained. "The source of the strange energy is beyond this ravine. And it would only take more time if we went around it."

"Fine," Kirby replied. He puffed up and floated to the other side with no problem. Ness, on the other hand, didn't try to jump it. He just kept himself from falling all the way down as he edged down the ravine. Others followed, but Gamecube noticed Peach hesitating at the edge. She began heading toward her, but Yoshi said something to her – apparently "Get on my back" or something along the lines – and he let Peach have a ride down the slope.

Gamecube stepped into the ravine, tentatively at first, but steadier as she kept her footing along the moderately sloped ground. By the time she reached the bottom, some had begun to climb the other side. They did so by jumping atop a boulder that jutted out the side of the ravine form the ground to about halfway up the side, and then either climbing or jumping the rest of the way. Bowser and Donkey Kong were among the ones who had already crossed, and they were also helping others up. Gamecube was enjoying this picture of unity, a highly regarded value among the Nintendians.

Pikachu jumped off of Gamecube's shoulder and onto the boulder.

"What are you doing?" Gamecube asked.

"I can handle it the rest of the way," Pikachu responded.

"Okay. Be careful," Gamecube advised, jumping on the boulder. She jumped one more time, digging her claws into the undergrowth on the other side of the ravine. Some of the dirt underneath this clump of grass crumbled away. Bowser came and grabbed her by the forearms. As he pulled, Gamecube looked up at him, and when she was safe on the other side, she wondered if she had seen hostility in those red eyes.

She began to head onward, and she heard Pikachu shout, "I'll be fine! I'll catch up!" She proceeded over to the head of the group, but not without looking over her shoulder one more time. When she did, she saw Pikachu scrabbling his stubby paws on the edge where Gamecube had clawed the ground before.

"Pikachu!" She screamed.

"Gamecube! Help! Not fine! Not fine!"

As he shouted, Gamecube dashed over to her yellow friend desperately, with Kirby, Ness, Yoshi, Snake, Meta-Knight, Link, and Mario all on her heels. Gamecube reached out her hand to grab the Pokémon, but the fraction of a second before they met, the unstable ground crumbled away under Pikachu's paws, and Gamecube could only watch in terror as her small friend tumbled down the side, crashed against the boulder – on his head – and was sent flying onto the hard ground squarely on his back.

Some of the heroes winced, but Peach, Zelda, Popo, and Nana were terrified. Was that really what they had just seen? Did they really have an injury – and so soon in the journey?

Gamecube leaped down the ravine, bouncing off the boulder and landing softly next to Pikachu. The sight of his unconscious body had never had her so terrified. The first thing she had to do, she knew, was see if he was breathing. She took a deep breath and held it. She moved her face closer to that of the electric rodent. She felt the small wind of his breath on her muzzle, and his small chest was rising and falling.

She backed off and relieved her held breath by shouting:

"He's breathing! He needs help!" At that signal, Snake and Link slid down the steep wall of dust. They crouched down around him, and Snake gently slid hid hand under Pikachu's back. By the concentrated expression in his eyes, he seemed to be examining Pikachu. Then, he began felling on Pikachu's limbs and tail, all stuck out. Then he moved on to Pikachu's head. He finally nodded and gave an affirming grunt.

"Nothing's broken. He'll be fine," Snake reported.

Gamecube could not help but heave a sigh of relief.

But Snake wasn't finished. "However, he was directly hit on his back, so there could be quite a bruise. It could cause him pain for a few days."

"And, when can we expect him to be conscious?" Gamecube asked fretfully.

"Probably a few hours at the least. Maybe a day or two at most. But, look, I'm not a doctor; I'm just giving you an estimate here," he said to Gamecube.

"Alright. Now, how do we get him out of here?" Link inquired.

"I'll do it," Gamecube volunteered. She gently picked up the damaged warrior, being _very _careful in raising him to her shoulder She lay him stomach-down there, keeping her hand lightly on his back. She turned to the ravine. She thrust herself onto the boulder, and when she jumped again, Yoshi offered a helping hand, pulling her up the rest of the way. Snake and Link followed.

"There's a nice, sheltered clearing up ahead. The energy source is not to far from that. We can stay there until Pikachu recovers, unless you want to keep moving."

"Well, it's probably better for Pikachu. We don't want him waking up in an awkward position. That could only worsen all the pain," Samus suggested.

"But Ness just said that we're close to this energy thing! The sooner we get there, the better!" Wario argued.

Gamecube spoke up. "Err… maybe we should take a vote. By show of hands, how many of you want to keep moving?"

She saw the hands of Bowser, Wario, and DK.

"How many want to stay at the clearing? I'm not giving my vote."

The hands of Link, Zelda, Meta-Knight, Snake, Popo, Nana, Ness, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Samus, Falcon, Kirby, Fox, and Pit shot up.

"Well, it's settled. We stay in the clearing until Pikachu is fully recovered. Now, let's get over there so we can set up camp," Gamecube finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, my God! I injured Pikachu!

School's back soon. About an 80 of another hiatus. Until then, keep the reviews coming!


	6. The First Rescue

My God, it's been forever. But I finally have this thing up!

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the character or my OC's name, "Gamecube." The OC herself, the layout of the Realms, and the story are all I own. Oh, and the portal system! (You'll see this later.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gamecube!" Ness called from the edge of the clearing. Gamecube turned her head to see the psychic boy with one hand clenching something, and a bundle of soft, dry Hylian moss –which Gamecube would identify from the human world as Spanish moss — in the other. Following close by were Popo and Nana, their hands full of the moss, too.

"I assume everything went well?" Gamecube asked them. Ness nodded. The three young adventurers placed their moss on the ground before Gamecube, who still carefully held the unconscious Pikachu. She had sent them out to get Hylian moss so that Pikachu could have a soft sleeping place. More accurately, she had asked Ness to do it and he invited the Ice Climbers to come along. The moss was arranged neatly in a circle big enough for Pikachu to roll around a bit before coming onto hard ground, and thick enough so that Gamecube could lay him down on his back comfortably.

The moon was rising beyond the mysterious forest, and behind Gamecube, heroes were busy arranging dry plants into even just slightly comfortable sleeping places.

"I also got those berries you asked for," Ness added, opening his hand to reveal two small, round, hard, blue berries, which he passed on to Gamecube.

"It's amazing! We're nowhere near the Pokémon Realms, yet we can still find Oran berries!" Nana exclaimed.

"Well, it's just a sign of the Realms' intertwining. I hear you can even find some Pokéberry trees in Elibe now, even though we're separated by a small sea!" Ness replied.

_Elibe? Why does that sound so familiar…? _Gamecube wondered.

Ness' voice snapped Gamecube out of her pondering. "Gamecube, do you need help with your sleeping place?"

Gamecube looked once more to se that Popo and Nana were now talking to Link, and judging by Link showing the twins some plants, they seemed to be asking about how to make a good sleeping place.

Gamecube looked Ness squarely in the eye and asked, "Yeah. What plants work?"

"Just about anything soft and dry. The Hylian moss works excellently, as you can see," he began, glancing at the sleeping yellow rodent, whose back was now getting purplish and swollen. "But maybe green moss and dry bracken and fern could work," he suggested, pulling off leaves of a lush, thick fern.

"Yeah, let's try that and see how we feel," Gamecube agreed, yanking more fronds off the plant.

Both of them had agreed to stay near Pikachu, in case he woke up. The sleeping places only took about ten minutes each to complete, and now Gamecube was staring at her injured friend, watching his small flank rise and fall. Ness looked as if he was on the very fine point between wakefulness and sleep. Gamecube almost felt the same way, but she had a good feeling that this was the night Pikachu would wake up.

A grunt and a yawn confirmed this. Gamecube pushed herself halfway up and pricked her ears. She saw a bit of Pikachu's dark brown eyes reflecting the moonlight, which instantly flew open in shock.

"Am I dea – OW!" Pikachu had tried to sit up a bit too swiftly, and his injured back didn't help the cause. This outburst made Ness flinch, startled awake with a small yelp. He rolled over to face Pikachu.

The yellow mouse turned his head to his friends. "What's going on?"

"You fell down the ravine and we're now in a clearing not too far away from it. We're staying here for the night," Gamecube explained.

"Okay, but – ah, ow! – what's wrong with my back?" Pikachu could barely make himself audible, his voice strained in pain as he rolled over onto his stomach, too.

"That's what was hit the hardest. But the blow to your head knocked you unconscious. And, if it doesn't hurt to look –" Ness snickered for a moment. "—your back looks like a blackberry!"

Gamecube inspected Pikachu's back for a second and realized Ness was right. If Pikachu turned around, sat down, and lowered his head, he would look a lot like a giant blackberry. Gamecube didn't bother to stifle a burst of laughter.

"Blackberry!" She squealed as she laughed. Pikachu glanced over his shoulder. He turned back at once, his jaws slightly parted in surprise. He rolled over his back to the young teens, and shouted sarcastically over the laughter:

"Good night, Ness and Gamecube."

Gamecube spotted the two Oran berries and remembered. "Hey Pikachu?"

"What?" Gamecube dropped the berries in front of him, and he nudged them closer to him. "I'll eat them in the morning. I'm just ready to go to sleep now, and the berries' energy will keep me awake…" His voice trailed off as he grew sleepy.

Gamecube turned over on her right side, closed her eyes, and followed Pikachu to Dreamland.

----------------------------------

"Come on! We're almost there!" Ness' voice encouraged the group. Three days had passed since Pikachu's injury, which had healed faster than expected, thanks to the Oran berries. Now the group was moving forward and nearing the source of the energy.

Gamecube's stomach was aching in anticipation. She was very sure that whatever lay at this spot of strange energy was important for the sake of the heroes' journey.

The clearing had been left as the heroes had set it up; they agreed that after they find out what the energy is, that they could use the clearing as a camp for one more night if they needed to – which Ness had predicted they would.

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes, making the group stop in their tracks. Another rustling came from behind them, earning a few quick gasps.

Then, when all eyes were fixed on the bush behind them, something jumped out of the bush in front of them. When the group turned their heads, there were strange purplish… things, that looked like people… but they were made of wires! There was a familiar red symbol upon their faces… at least, where their faces should have been. There were males and females, and they came from all sides, surrounding the group.

Popo was the first one to speak. "What… are these?" He gasped.

The maniacal laughter that haunted the group's dreams twice over returned, only more real.

"What? Again?" Link asked.

"So, I'm not the only one who's hearing things…" Nana said.

Gamecube's heart froze in horror. "Apparently, we all heard it…" she replied.

"So, _these_ are the heroes that I couldn't get!" A voice boomed.

"Couldn't… get?" Ness whispered.

"Yes, get!" The voice had heard Ness' thoughts. "I managed to grab eleven of the thirty-one heroes that are meant to defeat _me _and my brother!"

"Brother?" DK questioned.

"That would be ME!" Another voice wailed quickly. Some of the group showed their surprise by flinching or gasping again.

"Where are the heroes?" Gamecube demanded, unsheathing her claws. There was a pause. "Tell me, or I swear to God, I will –"

The laughter of both voices cut her off. "You can't get us from where you are, Human-born!" the first voice replied. The laughter went on, provoking a growl from Gamecube.

"What are these?" Mario repeated Popo's question.

"These are our Wire Frames. They will constantly be interrupting your journey, and they will eventually bring you to us… one by one."

Gamecube couldn't believe her ears. These Hands intended to capture all of the heroes. Then, she shouldered her way through the group, locked her gaze on one of the Female Wire Frames, and said:

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

She glanced behind her. Link had unsheathed his sword, Samus was preparing her arm cannon, and Pikachu now had sparks coming form his cheeks. Everyone's eyes shone with readiness to fight.

They were evenly numbered, twenty heroes to twenty Wire Frames. However, the Wire Frames were overpowered because they were about to engage in battle with some of the greatest warriors that the Realms had ever known.

As if there was a silent signal, the Wire Frames attacked, and the forest burst into battle.

Gamecube immediately got hold of the Female Wire Frame that she had kept her eyes on. Locked in a fierce tussle, Gamecube instinctively raked her claws down the Frame's back as something hot exploded behind them and they were pushed behind the taller ferns, landing with Gamecube looming over her opponent.

The Frame refused to be brought down so easily. It made a fist and hit Gamecube's back several times before Gamecube retaliated by sinking her claws into the Frame's shoulder. The Frame pushed up and over and managed to get on top of Gamecube, where it hit her unguarded face.

Gamecube rolled over, too, and in the fury of claws and fists, they tumbled over and over until they reached a downward slope. Over they fell as scratched and punches continued.

They finally came to flat, sandy ground drenched in sunlight. The Frame landed on its stomach, and Gamecube saw her opportunity. She intended to aim a final blow on the Frame. She first hit a fist on the back of its head, knocking it out instantly. Then, she unsheathed the claws on her right hand, and made a quick, fierce blow on the neck. There the Frame lay, unmoving.

Gamecube smirked, but it quickly changed into a look of surprise as the Frame began to fade. Gamecube sat where she was until there was nothing, not even an imprint of the body on the sandy ground.

Gamecube shook her head in disbelief. _Where did it go? _

A white light began to materialize before her, earning a gasp. It expanded and flattened, into the very vortex she had seen in her dream. Another shake of her head.

Rustling came form the bushes. Gamecube spun around, expecting more Wire Frames, but instead, she saw Ness, followed by Pikachu, Kirby, Popo, and Nana. They stared at the vortex before them.

Seconds later, Link, Mario, Samus, Zelda and Falcon followed. They, too, noticed the odd light.

"That… that's it!" Ness exclaimed. As more and more heroes piled into the clearing, he pointed at the light and moved forward. "That's the source of the energy! It… it disappeared during the battle, but now, it's back!"

The heroes moved closer. They whispered amongst each other, but Gamecube didn't say anything. She was in awe.

"So, what do we do now?" Falcon asked.

Ness stared closer, a concentrated look fixed on his face. "It's a portal. One of us had to go through and…" He paused. "… 'Deal with what you find,'" He quoted

"'Deal with what you find?'" Zelda repeated.

Ness turned back and nodded. "There are spirits talking around here. That's what they want us to do."

There was a pause. _Should I do it? _Gamecube thought. She had always lived by the words: 'If nobody else is going to do it, you might as well do it yourself!'

Btu she was beaten to it. "I'll go," Pikachu volunteered.

"Are- are you _sure, _Pikachu? You _just_ recovered! We don't know if you'll have to run or fight or _what!_" Gamecube stammered.

Pikachu shrugged. "Well, nobody else was going to do it."

"I was about to!" Gamecube protested.

"Oh, really? Well, you can have this one if you really want to," Pikachu offered.

Gamecube was touched. "Well… how much do _you_ want to do it?"

"Seriously, it doesn't matter much who does it."

"You spoke first."

"Are you chickening out?" Pikachu joked.

"Er…no. I just wanted to know which one of us was more interested. So, who's going first?

Pikachu shrugged again. He stood up and put out a tiny fist. "Best two out of three?"

Gamecube kneeled down and put out her fist. "Why not?" The others gathered around them.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" They shouted.

Both paper.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Both rock.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Pikachu had scissors. Gamecube had rock.

"Rock breaks scissors!" Gamecube chirped.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Pikachu had rock. Gamecube had scissors.

"Right back at ya!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Both paper again.

"Damn! It's always paper…" Gamecube commented.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Gamecube had rock. Pikachu had paper.

"Paper covers rock. I get this one." Gamecube stood up.

The group held its breath as Pikachu faced the vortex, staring for a moment, and then leaping into it as if he were leaping over a rock or a log.

A gasp was released, as the portal transformed, expanding and changing until there a picture of Final Destination appeared.

"That's the place from our dream!" Kirby shouted.

A spawn platform appeared, and Pikachu was dropped. He looked around, an expression of fear and amazement on his face.

"What the hell? This looks exactly like that place…" He trailed off.

Another spawn platform. There was a small round shadow.

"Oh, crap." Pikachu muttered.

_I guess he remembers the shadow. _Gamecube concluded.

There was a dull, dark gray light emitting from the center of the shadow. The light was surrounded by pure darkness, but it could still be seen. The shadow faded to reveal, yes, Jigglypuff. She wore a small frown. Her eyes were closed. .She was not moving.

Pikachu moved forward. "Jigglypuff? Is that you?" He kept moving until they were face to face.

Suddenly, Jigglypuff's eyes shot open. They were blood red.

Gamecube gasped. _Oh, my God! Those terrifying red eyes again! Something awful has happened to Jigglypuff._

Pikachu flinched. Grunting, Jigglypuff gave him a hard Pound. He was sent flying back.

"What the hell, man!" He was hit again. He pushed himself up and shook his head. "That does it."

As the seemingly possessed Jigglypuff rushed forward, Pikachu began to charge up his Skull Bash. He shot forward, hitting Jigglypuff squarely in the face, sending her flying. She tumbled over the edge, but her stubby hand managed to get a hold.

Pikachu only knew this because he saw the stubby pink hand. He ran toward her, but Jigglypuff thrust herself up, kicking Pikachu. He landed on his back again.

_At least he didn't get knocked unconscious again, _Gamecube thought. _Wait, is that even possible in this arena?_

He got back up on his feet as Jigglypuff ran forward again. She stopped, but Pikachu kept running. She sang.

He tried to skid to a halt, but it was too late. He curled up when he reached Jigglypuff, snoring peacefully. She smirked, took a step closer, and fell asleep next to him.

_Shit! That's her knockout move!_ Gamecube panicked.

Pikachu woke up as he flew towards the edge of the heroes' vision. He went so far, that a red circle surrounded his tiny picture.

He wasn't going to give up that easily, however. He took his second jump, and as he fell towards the edge, he used Quick Attack, flying up and over the stage.

As he came down, Jigglypuff prepared to use Rest again. This time, Pikachu was ready. As she closed her eyes, he forced himself to stay in the air just long enough. Then, he used Thunder, and it was Jigglypuff who was flying. She flew off so quickly, that she went beyond the edge, a huge column of light and a grunt signaling her defeat.

Pikachu ran to the edge she had flown off of, and the vision vanished.

"Back up! Back Up!" Ness shouted.

"Why?" Gamecube asked.

"You'll see! Just back up!" He snapped.

Surely enough, Pikachu and Jigglypuff were immediately spit out of the vortex. Jigglypuff lay unconscious, but Pikachu sat up and shook himself off.

"Whoa! That was freakin' awesome! And with a wound you just recovered from!" Gamecube exclaimed.

"Well… it didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to. And I did some things there that I thought were impossible! Like, did you see that last jump? The one where I stayed in midair?"

"Yeah."

"I have no clue how the hell I did that."

Gamecube pointed to Jigglypuff. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get back to camp," Gamecube replied.

"Okay. And, Gamecube?"

"Yeah?"

"Who or what is God?"

Gamecube didn't know what to say right then. She didn't know that Nintendians were clueless about human religions, too. "…I'll tell you later, okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Pikachu's recovery was faster than I had planned... But, this IS the longest freakin' chapter I've written so far. And, since I'm in a rush to post it, I didn't get much of a chance to look over it. Please point out any mistakes or inconsistencies I made.

I promise I'll try to be faster with my updates!


	7. Through Jigglypuff's Eyes

Hey! I'm back! Okay, so before we begin, I have to say that people who take the Ten Commandments seriously, particularly the second one, might be offended by the beginning conversation between Pikachu and Gamecube.

But, considering that you've stuck with the story, I'm assuming it's no problem.

Disclaimer: I only own the layout of the Realms, Gamecube, the 'odd place' that's mentioned later on, the portal system, and the story itself. I **DO NOT **own SSBM, its characters, or its stages. The name 'Gamecube' is copyright of Nintendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, God is the guy you believed in your human life?" Pikachu asked.

Gamecube nodded.

"Okay, so you use his name in expressions?"

"Yes. Mostly when I'm pissed or shocked or anything like that," Gamecube replied.

"We… don't really do that with our gods and spirits. It's considered a bit disrespectful, and besides, it sounds funny. But _this_ sounds pretty cool, using 'God' in some stuff. More… emphasis on what you're saying."

"Kinda like when you use curse words?"

"Yeah, that's what it feels like."

Pikachu and Gamecube were discussing this next to where Jigglypuff slept, where Pikachu once was. They were back in the camp, and the moon was rising once more. It was so hard to believe that three days ago, Pikachu was unconscious and lying on the same moss that now belonged to Jigglypuff.

"So, what kind of expressions do you use?"

"Like, 'I swear to God,' or 'Oh, my God!' or, my personal favorite, 'Goddammit!'"

"I see," Pikachu replied, nodding.

A new voice joined in. "Hey, guys?"

Gamecube and Pikachu turned their heads to see Ness coming toward them, his hand clenched closed.

"You got the berries?" Gamecube asked.

"Yep. Right here," Ness replied. He opened his hand to reveal two more Oran Berries for Jigglypuff to have when she woke up.

"Good," Gamecube said, accepting the berries. "So," she began again, turning to Pikachu, "do you know Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah," he replied. "We met during one of Ash's first journeys. She would just sing and sing if she saw _anything_ that _remotely_ resembled a stage, and if you were caught off guard, you were out like a light before you even realized it. Then, we would all wake up with marker on our faces. But, in the end, she and I became friends, so seeing her for the first time in that arena… I was scared shitless."

Gamecube thought about that for a moment. Though she could not remember any friends from her old life, she realized that she would have been scared too if it were Pikachu or Ness she saw in that arena.

"…I understand," Gamecube finished.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what I would have done if I saw Paula or Jeff or Poo in there!" Ness exclaimed. He suddenly flinched. He turned back to Jigglypuff and stared intently. None of them said anything for about a minute, when Gamecube finally prompted:

"Err… Ness? What are you doing?"

"Just wait," he responded.

After another minute or so, Jigglypuff stirred. She gave a grunt and slowly opened her eyes. Pikachu gasped in joy and moved in a bit closer to his friend.

Jigglypuff opened her turquoise eyes and turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu…? Where… am I?"

"Somewhere outside Nintendo City. _ How_ we got here is another story," Pikachu replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up. Immediately, her eyes widened in surprise, glancing first at Gamecube, then at Ness. "Are these… friends of yours?"

"Yes. These aren't the only ones I'm traveling with, though," Pikachu answered.

"Not the _only_ ones?"

"That's right. Including you, there are twenty-one of us. It's a long story, Jigglypuff, and right now, we want to know what happened to _you_. Who caught you? What did you see? We want to know everything," Pikachu stated.

"And everyone will want to know _this,_" Gamecube pointed out, handing Jigglypuff the berries. "Maybe we should gather everyone together, and Jigglypuff can tell her story then."

Pikachu stared at the ground for a long while, and then nodded. Looking back up at Gamecube, he nodded.

"Okay. Get everyone in the middle of the clearing. I'm going to tell Jigglypuff what's been happening."

"Good. And don't leave a single detail out!" Gamecube said, starting to head out into the clearing.

She immediately noticed that everyone was awake, but some were getting ready to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep! Jigglypuff's awake! You need to hear the story she has to tell! Get out here!" Gamecube yelled.

The heroes did as she told as Pikachu, Ness, and Jigglypuff came to join her. The heroes circled around them, leaving a space around the four. There were murmurs coming from the crowd.

"It's good to see you're well, Jigglypuff. It's a pleasure to have you with us," Meta-Knight stated, giving a small nod.

"Thank you," Jigglypuff replied, nodding back. "But you need to know everything that I saw. It could help you learn more about this threat that Pikachu was talking about."

Jigglypuff took a deep breath. "It was a couple weeks ago," she began. "It was like any other day. I was just wondering around, like normal, but these purplish, human-like, _things_ jumped out of nowhere. There must have been seven or eight of them! I was caught off guard, so I didn't stand a chance! They knocked me out…But when I woke up, I wasn't in control of my body! I just remember standing in this odd place…" She trailed off.

"Can you describe this place?" Gamecube prompted.

There was a pause. "…I don't remember most of it," Jigglypuff said at last.

"It's okay. Just tell us what you _do _remember," Pikachu encouraged.

"Well, there were others there. I didn't see them clearly, but there was one to the right of me that looked vaguely familiar," she continued.

_One of the missing heroes?_ Gamecube thought."What did this one look like?" she asked.

"I thought I glimpsed brown shoes, overalls, and a green hat," As Jigglypuff spoke, she looked as if she was struggling to remember.

"That… That sounds like Luigi!" Mario cried. "Do you know exactly where this place is?" He asked Jigglypuff.

She frowned. "I wish I knew."

"Did you see anything else?" Ness asked.

"Well, there were those purplish people things. Lots of them. I'd guess there was hundreds, even thousands."

_Jesus Christ. She did _not_ just say _thousands, Gamecube thought.

"And there were also two _giant _gloves. They talked to each other about horrible – no, _evil _things! They were _terrifying_!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Gamecube realized that this was her chance to find out as much about the Hands as possible. "Did you hear their names? And what 'things' do you mean?"

"There was a really twitchy one, and a calmer one. The calm one was called 'Master' while the twitchy one was called 'Crazy.' And the plans they spoke of… They planned terrible destruction and killings of innocents. They even spoke of…" She suddenly shut her eyes as if trying to shut out the most horrible sight the world had to offer.

"Spoke of what? What?" Gamecube prompted, feeling terror grow in her stomach.

"…They even spoke of finding people close to us – you, me, and the others who were with me – and watching our reactions as our friends and loved ones were tortured and killed… 'Nice and slow,' they said."

This drew out many gasps and cries of horror from the crowd. Gamecube searched her mind to find people who the Hands could capture, but it was no use. Most of her memory from her old life was gone.

_Did the spirits do that to protect them, as well?_ Gamecube wondered. Shaking it off, she furiously shouted:

"We can't let that happen! We are going to stop these Hands _EVEN IF IT KILLS US! _Right?"

"Yeah!" The response came from all; a united voice.

"The moon may be setting now, but when the sun rises, our quest continues! Ness, do we have another lead?"

"Yes, we do! There's another portal due north of here. We just need to head that way starting tomorrow," Ness replied.

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

I now can email the picture of Gamecube that my friend did! If you want to see, just send me a message – **USE YOUR NORMAL EMAIL, NOT AN FF PM – **and I'll send you the picture in return! If you think it's risky, don't worry! I'm clueless in virus-making, and I am not a stalker. Whether you believe me is your decision.

And… that's all for now.

No, wait! RoyalFanatic, get Chapter 13 of "A Grasp At Life" up soon, okay? I've been waiting!


	8. Just a Close Call

Alright! The eighth chapter is UP! So, something is _almost _going to happen in this chapter. What could it be? You'll just have to find out.

Disclaimer: I only own the layout of the Realms, Gamecube, the 'odd place,' which we know little about, the portal system, and the story itself. I don't own SSBM, its characters, or its stages. The name 'Gamecube' is copyright of Nintendo.

Here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gamecube woke up, she didn't feel any moss or fern beneath her. She was lying on something smooth and uneven.

_Am I dreaming again or did someone move me?_

The second possibility became the answer to Gamecube's question when she opened her eyes to find that she was on top of something moving, and Mario and Peach were having a conversation to her right, where she was facing. In front of them was Ness, leading the group.

"What the…?" Gamecube mumbled.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake!" Yoshi's voice rang cheerfully from in front of her. Only then did she realize that someone had placed her on the friendly dinosaur's back.

"Yoshi? What's going on?"

"We've been moving for several hours. Your friends tried to wake you up, but you were sleeping like a log. You had the Ice Climbers in a bit of a scare," Yoshi explained.

"Really? How?"

"Well, they suspected that you had died in your sleep. We got them to check your pulse to prove them wrong. For some reason, Bowser found it funny, and he somehow convinced DK to think the same. It's amazing, how deep you can sleep. Pikachu even tried to use small shocks!" Yoshi finished.

"Hmm. That's funny. I don't remember ever sleeping _that_ soundly." _Let alone on moss, _Gamecube added silently.

"So, you okay, Gamecube?" Ness asked from his position in the front.

"Yeah. There was never anything wrong, really," Gamecube replied.

Gamecube looked behind her. She was glad to see that Jigglypuff was well and speaking to Pikachu and Kirby. Farther off, Bowser was speaking to DK in a low growl, unintelligible form where Gamecube was. Her fur stood up as Bowser cast a quick, scornful glance at Gamecube.

_What could he be saying?_

"Is something wrong?" Mario asked. Gamecube, slightly startled, turned to Mario and replied:

"I think Bowser's talking about me… What lies could he be fooling his comrades with?"

"Whoa. I thought I could never see you talking like that," Ness commented.

"Well, don't you worry about what that old Koopa said. If he lies, but someone confronts you about it, that's your chance to speak the truth. And remember, there is _always_ someone who's on your side," Mario advised. "And if it still bothers you, you can always come talk to me."

Gamecube smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks, Mario."

Peach smiled and added, "I'm here for you, too."

"Same here!" Yoshi declared.

"Ditto. I'm your friend, Gamecube, and you're one of the most honest people I've met, so I'm on your side!" Ness finished.

Gamecube's heart leaped in joy. "Thank you… all of you."

"Oh! Gamecube! We're almost out of this forest! Hang on and I'll show you the view!" Yoshi exclaimed. Gripping onto Yoshi's shoulders, Gamecube watched the scenery before her change from a green forest to a vast, wide field as Yoshi ran past the front of the group and up the hill before them.

Tall, green grasses were mixed with white, pink, purple, and yellow wildflowers. Occasionally, the wind pulsed over the grasses and flowers, making them sway like waves on the sea.

Yoshi, noticing Gamecube's expression of awe, added: "If you like this scene, then you're going to love the rest of the Realms! It's really a beautiful place!"

"I'm sure I will," Gamecube breathed.

"Hey, Ness! Is the portal straight through the field?" Yoshi called.

"Straight through the field!" Ness called back.

"Alright! Hang on, Gamecube!" Yoshi started his dash down the other side of the hill and into the field.

Gamecube felt the speed and the exhilaration as Yoshi rushed through the grasses and Gamecube's hair flowed behind her, and her fur was flattened against the wind. They were about halfway through the field, but Gamecube saw a purplish blur, and she felt herself on the ground, Yoshi a few feet away from her.

Turning around, Gamecube saw that the blur had gone, but she counted ten Wire Frames emerging from the grass around them, surrounding them.

"Oh, crap," She heard Yoshi mutter. Gamecube glanced briefly in the direction they came form, but there was neither sight nor scent of the others. Until they arrived, she and Yoshi would have to hold them off.

"I got your back. You got mine?" Gamecube whispered as she and Yoshi came closer to each other, backs pressed against one another, and the Wire Frames made their circle smaller.

"I got your back whether you got mine or not," Yoshi answered, smiling.

Gamecube unsheathed her claws, looked back at Yoshi, and flicked her tail. With a snarl, Gamecube pinned down a Male Wire Frame, only to be pulled off by another one. She swiped her claws at this one, but it leaned back and out her reach. Another grabbed the arm she had swiped. Another held onto her other arm, and a Female came to give Gamecube a blow to the face before grabbing her legs.

Angry, and realizing she was about to be brought back to Master Hand, she gave a roar and began to struggle. She lashed her tail and tried to nip at the arms of her captors, but all her attempted bites missed.

Then, one Frame was pulled away. Then another, and another. As the last one was pulled off and Gamecube fell to the ground, she saw Yoshi punching and kicking…

_Eggs? _Gamecube stared in confusion for a moment. Then she remembered. Yoshi had the ability to swallow his enemies and… return them to the world as eggs.

"Look out!" She cried. A Female Frame was sneaking up on Yoshi. A Male pulled on her tail and dragged her away before she cold leap to Yoshi's aid, but Yoshi caught the warning, springing up into the air and landing on top of the Frame, sending it flying a few feet and beginning to vanish soon after.

Gamecube flipped over and clawed at the Frame, but it held her down as two more came by in an attempt to capture her once again. She glanced over at Yoshi to see that five more Frames were beating him down.

_At least he got two, _Gamecube thought before she struggled again. She gave off another snarl. "I refuse to be put under the control of that menace!" She then heard Jigglypuff's voice:

"That's them! The ones who attacked me! And they're taking Yoshi and Gamecube!" Her panic rose into the air.

Angry warriors with the intent to hurt or kill the Frames rushed into sight. Pikachu, Ness, Kirby, Mario, Peach… Gamecube had never been so happy to see any Nintendian in her life.

The Frames took one look and began to flee, leaving Gamecube on the ground once more.

"Oh, no you don't!" Pikachu shouted, sending Thundershock waves ahead of him. Fireballs, vegetables, and Kirby's Final Cutter blade were among the projectiles used. Within a minute, the last of the Frames had vanished.

"Are you two alright?" Pikachu addressed Yoshi and Gamecube. "Dammit, Gamecube, you like you took a nasty hit."

"It's just a bruise. Like the one you had on your back, it'll heal. Other than that, and the fact that I'm recovering from that 'fight or flight' response, I'm fine," Gamecube answered.

"I'll be okay, too. My tail hurts a bit 'cause one of the bastards had to pull it, but that's all," Yoshi reported.

Pikachu raised his voice. "And is anybody else badly hurt? Anyone?" The others either said "no" or they shook their heads.

"Okay. So, it was just a close call. But it'd probably be best if nobody runs ahead of the group and out of sight like tha – a – A-CHOO!" Pikachu sneezed as the breeze made one of the flowers bother his nose.

"Bless you," the group said.

"—that. Thanks. And we should probably stick together, like in groups of three of four," he finished.

"That seems reasonable," Fox agreed. The rest of the group added their support.

"Well, the sun's only like halfway up, so… shall we continue?" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. And, Pikachu?" Gamecube asked.

"What?"

"Did the flower just tickle your nose, or are you allergic?" She asked, amusement lacing her voice.

"Go with the first one," He answered bluntly, turning around.

"Hey, just wondering."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it me, or did the chapter just get drastically short? I mean, it seemed to take less time to write…

But, I… do… something. Yeah.

Once again, sorry about the short chapter, and – this goes to all of you this time – update your stories ASAP!

coughcoughCalderiouscoughcoughRoyalFanaticcoughcoughSk8terJulzcoughcough


	9. Bringing Back the Green

Okay, I worked my hands off to get this chapter up today. So… yeah. I don't have much else to say.

Don't own: SSBM, its characters or stages. The name 'Gamecube.'

Own: Gamecube herself, portal system, most of the stuff Ness will mention shortly, and the layout of the Realms.

Okay, I did it, so let's get this show on the road!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting as the group had finally decided that they could find a place to stop for the night. They had come to a gentle stream with big, flat stones that the group could use to cross. Gamecube had insisted on going first, and once she did, she kneeled by the river to fill up her canteen.

By the time she was done, Fox had stopped by to do the same, while Pikachu crouched by to drink to Gamecube's right, as the creek was flowing that way. Gamecube got up and turned around.

She saw two willow trees, about a foot or so taller than Bowser, which had thick curtains of Hylian moss and lichen hanging from their branches. Gamecube crept closer to the natural veil, and found the place where the two curtains could separate.

Gamecube opened the curtains and peeked inside to find a sandy clearing, edged with short grass and green moss. There were plenty of ferns and bracken, and there were one or two places where one could lie down and look up to see a rocky overhang. She backed out, turned to her fellow Nintendians, and declared:

"Hey, guys! I think we found our place for the night." She jerked her head towards the thickness, and pushed her way in, the others following one at a time.

------------------------

"Gamecube, when you gather the fronds for your sleeping place, would you mind not sticking them in my face?" Pikachu grunted.

"That rhymed," Gamecube commented, laying the fern leaves down.

"That has nothing to do with it! My point is, keep your plants to yourself!" he exclaimed.

As Gamecube curled some of the fronds in an oval-like pattern to line the moss for her sleeping place, she asked Ness:

"So, Ness, how close are we to the next portal?"

"We should get there in the morning."

"That's good," Gamecube replied, placing the rest of the fronds in the middle of the circle. Once that was done, she laid some soft bracken leaves on top, and lied down on her back. She gazed up at the first few stars that were appearing in the night sky.

"Hey, Gamecube. Did you know that we believe that the thick band of stars you see every night is where the Spirits live?" Ness asked.

"No. What about the stars outside that band?" Gamecube replied, turning her head towards Ness.

"Those are Spirits who are on their own journeys, whether it's a Guardian Spirit following the one they protect, or it's another Spirit – not a Guardian – looking down on all they loved in life."

"Wow…" Gamecube looked back up to see a comet flash by. "Whoa! What about the shooting stars?"

"Oh, if it's not an object from space, it's a Spirit coming down to the Realms. When there's a meteor shower that was unpredicted, then a bunch of Spirits are coming down!"

"Why would there be so many at once?"

"Well, they could be coming to support a warrior in need, or they could be coming to a Star Cave to meet on important matters. When they do so, you can see fewer stars in the sky, even if there are no clouds."

"How would we know if they came back in the middle of the night? And what is the Star Cave you mentioned?"

"For your first question, we don't know. The meetings tend to last all night, so we only see the stars again the following night. As for your second question, the Star Caves are hard to find places scattered throughout the Realms. The spirits meet there. Very few have seen them. In fact, we know most of what we know because the spirits talk to psychics –"

"Like you," Gamecube interrupted.

"—or people with high Spirit Awareness."

"Spirit Awareness?"

"Basically the ability to see, hear, and feel Spirits. In fact, it's been reported that those that have seen the Star Caves have all eventually developed high Spirit Awareness, and even Spirit Powers!"

"What kinds of powers?"

"They can harness energies form around them to shoot as projectiles, among many other things. I've never seen it work, but that's what I've heard."

"Is there any way to know where a Star Cave is?"

"Gamecube, I hope you're not thinking of wandering off to find one!" Pikachu, who had been listening, exclaimed.

"Well, if I happen to get the opportunity, I'd like to see one!" She replied.

"Don't count on it. The Spirits tend to guide people that they want to see the Star Caves. If they have no plans for you gaining Spirit Awareness and Powers, they won't guide you to it. Even then, I wouldn't know how to tell," Ness explained.

"Oh… Alright. If that's how they do it, there's not much I can do, is there?" Gamecube said, doing her best to hide her disappointment. She lied back down and added a question:

"Hey, Ness? On Earth, we would make a wish when we saw a shooting star. Do you do the same here?"

"Well, if it's just a normal shooting star, yes. But if it's a Spirit, you pray it has a safe journey down here and back."

"How can we tell the difference?"

"Unless you have Spirit Awareness, you can't, really. So most people do both. But they pray for the Spirit's safety first, in case it _is_ a Spirit."

"I see. Wow, I learned a lot about Spirits tonight," Gamecube commented. She yawned. "Well, good night, Ness. Good night, Pikachu. See you in the morning."

"G'night," Pikachu replied.

"'Night, Gamecube."

-----------------------------------

"Wake up, Sleeping Tiger!" was all Gamecube heard when she suddenly jumped back into consciousness, shaken awake by none other than Pikachu.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Gamecube exclaimed, pushing Pikachu off and getting up. She removed a bracken leaf that stuck onto her sleeve and headed over to the curtain of moss and lichen. She was greeted by Nana, who held out a red apple and a green apple.

"Which one do you want?"

"This one. I like my apples tart," Gamecube answered, reaching for the green apple. "Thank you, Nana."

"You're welcome."

At that moment, Pikachu came rushing forward. He came to Gamecube after greeting Nana and accepting the red apple.

"So, are you gonna insist on this one, too?" Pikachu asked, taking a bite of his apple.

"Probably not. Our dream and Jigglypuff's description say that Luigi should be next, so we should probably leave it to someone else like Mario this time around," Gamecube replied, also biting into her fruit. Being from the wild fruit trees in the forest, it was far tarter than the apples she was used to eating.

Once the two could dispose of their apple cores, Ness has reported the nearing of the portal, and Mario had immediately spoken to him. Gamecube had assumed that it was about taking up the challenge of the second portal.

"Crap!" Ness exclaimed suddenly, a minute or two later.

"What is it?" Gamecube asked, rushing to her friend's side.

"The source of the energy is gone again…" He trailed off, sounding ashamed.

"What! No way!" Gamecube protested.

"Wait. Remember the first portal?" Mario mentioned.

"Yeah, I do," Gamecube replied.

"Ness mentioned losing the source of the energy during the battle with the Wire Frames," He pointed out.

"Then… maybe…" Gamecube trailed off. Pictures appeared in her head of the first battle. The surrounding of the group… the tussle with the female Frame… the disappearing of the body… Her head snapped up.

"There are Wire Frames here, too!" She shouted in unison with Ness and Pikachu. As if on signal, there was a small, startled yelp from Nana and Frames began to encircle the heroes once more.

Almost immediately, some of the heroes charged into battle. Gamecube leaped, unsheathing her claws, and landed on the back of a Male Wire Frame who had its sights set on Captain Falcon.

Immediately distracted, it tried to reach over and grab her, but she just made long scratches across the wired arm. It finally dropped down and rolled on his back, trapping Gamecube between it and the ground. Gamecube had the breath knocked out of her, and she tried to claw on its chest, but it seemed there was no hope. She couldn't breathe, and the Frame was heavy.

The Frame was pulled off of her. She gasped in a deep breath and pushed herself up in time to catch Captain Falcon sending the Frame flying with a Raptor Boost.

"Gamecube! Are you okay?" He called.

"Yes. Just… need to… catch my… breath," Gamecube panted. Her eyes widened. Another Frame was coming up behind him! "Look out!"

He turned and ducked most of the Frame's blow. It had hit his helmet, making it fly off of him, but he was unharmed. A Falcon Kick was all that was needed to get this Frame on the ground.

Gamecube crawled over a few feet away from where she was and grabbed the Captain's helmet. She sprang to her feet to avoid a female Frame that had been sent flying from somewhere in the fray, and ran to Falcon.

"Are _you _okay?" She asked him. He turned around and nodded in response. Gamecube presented the helmet to the black-haired, brown-eyed man.

"Thanks," he said, taking the helmet and putting it back on.

"No, thank _you, _CF," Gamecube replied. At that, Falcon returned to the fray. Gamecube's ear twitched toward the squeak of a familiar voice.

"Gamecube, you stupid kid! Watch your goddamn back!"

Seconds later, Pikachu was shocking a Female Wire Frame like it was powering a whole city. After Pikachu got off, the Frame began to disappear, and Pikachu spat:

"Gamecube! You need to pay attention! How can you expect to be a warrior if you can't even sense enemies behind you?"

"Sorry!" Gamecube defended. The two friends dashed in to find only two Frames left, a Male and a Female. Bowser was flaming them. Gamecube left Bowser to finish the battle.

Once they disappeared, Ness declared triumphantly:

"It's back! Behind Bowser!" Bowser moved out of the way to reveal the white light. Mario stepped forward, adjusting his cap, a serious look on his face.

"Mario has insisted on going through this portal," Ness explained.

Unhesitant, Mario walked through the portal. Like before, the portal transformed and expanded to show Final Destination. The spawn platform that held Mario appeared and dropped him.

Soon, the second spawn platform dropped the second stiff shadow. The mysterious dark gray light dissolved the shadow from Mario's brother, who was revealed in a similar state to Jigglypuff when she was found – eyes closed, small frown, not moving.

Luigi's eyes shot open, blood red. He kneeled, charging up an attack. Mario tossed a few Fireballs, all of which hit Luigi, before Luigi launched himself, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Mario jumped, making Luigi fall over the edge. Luigi thrust himself back up with his Super jump Punch, barely managing to grab the edge.

Once Luigi was back up, the brothers ran towards each other. Luigi ran forward, swinging his fists in little circles, closing his eyes. Mario stopped for a moment, looking slightly weirded out, then jumped and used his Mario Tornado, to send Luigi skyward. Mario jumped and flip-kicked Luigi, following up with a Super Jump Punch.

As Luigi fell down, Mario grabbed his brother, stared him directly in the eyes, and said:

"Sorry if this hurts, but it's for your own good, Luigi."

With that, he spun around several times, and tossed Luigi over the edge. Unfortunately, instead of using the super Jump Punch, like he should have, Luigi tried to regain his hold with Green Missile. He wound up falling into the oblivion.

The portal reverted back to its original state. As the group backed away, Gamecube said:

"Damn, man! Mario didn't get hit once, and he did it so quickly! What's up with that, Pikachu?"

"Well, I've never fought that way, and besides, I _had_ just recovered from that injury!"

"I thought you said it didn't hurt much!"

"But still!" At the same moment, the Mario Brothers came tumbling out of the portal.

"You guys alright?" Fox asked.

"I'll be fine. But Luigi's unconscious!" Mario answered. The overalls-wearing plumber grabbed his brother by his arms and hoisted him up over Yoshi, who crouched as if on signal.

"So, I guess we're heading back to camp now, right?" Pit asked.

"That's right," Ness replied.

"Hey! Time out! How are we going to treat Luigi if he doesn't eat Pokéberries?" Pikachu asked.

For the second time that day, Gamecube was caught off guard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, another awkward ending. But, another chapter's up! And it's longer, just like I promised!

So, now it's time to hold your end of the bargain! Review! And… make it a little lengthy, if possible. I enjoy reading reviews.


	10. Piece of the Puzzle

Aw, goddammit! I think the chapter's short again!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the following: SSBM, its characters or stages, or the name "Gamecube." That is copyright of Nintendo. I DO OWN the following: the story itself, Gamecube herself, the portal system, and the layout of the Realms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you _sure_ this is gonna work?" Pikachu asked.

"_Very_ sure," Gamecube replied, pulling the fungus out of the ground. They were some way away from camp, just the two of them, looking for red mushrooms. She held out the two bright-eyed, red and white-spotted plants and continued, "I've heard all the stories. I heard the stories where Mario ate these whenever he needed more energy."

"And how would you remember that?" Pikachu retorted as they started walking back through the forest.

"I may have forgotten most of my past, but there's no way in hell that I'd forget stories of Nintendian adventures!"

"Well, then, which one were you referring to? Like, what game did that story become?"

"The Paper Mario Series."

"Okay… so… is that how you came up with this idea?"

"The Spirits probably sent it to me."

"_Really?_" His tone was sarcastic.

"Really! Sometimes, it's just – well – sometimes, you have absolutely no clue what to do, but then the idea just suddenly comes to you, y'know? And I'm pretty sure it was the Spirits!"

"How do you know this for sure? You've only been here for like, a week and a half or so," he pointed out.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it's always a possibility! So I'm gonna go on believing that the Spirits sent it to me _because_ I don't know for sure. Like with meteors. You know that," she said.

Gamecube looked over her shoulder to find Pikachu with an unreadable expression, although she caught a hint of thoughtfulness. She looked back, in deep thought herself about what _he_ could be thinking. Gently clutching the mushrooms, the two friends continued on to camp.

---------------------

"Everything okay back here?" was the first thing Gamecube said when she approached Ness, Mario, Peach and Yoshi underneath one of the rocky overhangs, where a sleeping place for a sleeping Luigi was set up.

"Yep. Did you find the mushrooms you were looking for?" Ness inquired.

"I sure did!" Gamecube replied, placing them down in front of the waiting group.

"Thanks, Gamecube. It means a lot to us that you care," Mario said.

Gamecube smiled. "You're very welcome. And I'd do this again. A million times over."

Mario's expression beamed. "Th-thank you. I guess we were right to rely on you."

"You can _always_ count on me." Gamecube lay down on her stomach, crossing her arms and placing her chin on top of them. "Hey, Ness, when can we expect Luigi to wake up?"

"The same time as Jigglypuff did. Around moonrise."

Gamecube was grateful that it was sunset. Luigi's re-awakening would come soon.

They lay where they were until the last golden rays of the sun sunk behind the overhang and the forest, and the indigo sky and silver moon began to cast their colors over the clearing behind them. Gamecube felt the moonlight reflecting off of her fur once again underneath the mysterious stare of the heavenly body.

It had also been so silent. She and the others did not say a word, and the scene had almost been out of a painting, so quiet, yet you could add all the noise you wanted. It was so silent, that Gamecube almost dozed off where she was. The only thing that kept her from doing so was Ness' voice ringing at the last moments before she dozed off.

"Any second now, guys."

Sure enough, in about a minute, Mario's brother stirred with a shiver. His eyes immediately shot open.

"Where am I?" he said, looking around. Then his eyes met those of a cheerful Mario. "Mario? Mario! What are you doing here?"

"Er… it's a long story, Luigi," Mario replied, scratching the back of his head.

"And look who's here! Yoshi, Peach, how are you?"

"We're just fine," Peach answered, smiling.

"Well, I am if you count having a recently-bruised tail fine," Yoshi remarked.

"Really? What happened?" Luigi asked, concerned.

"We fought enemies called Wire Frames, and one of them grabbed my tail!" Yoshi exclaimed. "But, it's better, for the most part. It's still a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, good." Luigi then laid eyes upon Ness and Pikachu. They widened in surprise. "Can it really be?"

"Yes," Ness replied.

"Ness of Eagleland and a Pikachu?"

"_Ash's _Pikachu," he pointed out.

"No way!"

"_Way!_" Pikachu flashed his small, sharp white teeth.

Luigi then turned to Gamecube. "And… I'm sorry. I don't recognize you. Who might you be?"

"Don't worry about not recognizing me. That's to be expected. My name's Gamecube Silvermoon, and I only came to the Realms about a week and a half or so ago, but I still know who you are, Luigi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gamecube. Say, if you came here a short time ago, where are you from?"

"I actually don't remember. But this isn't the best time for you to learn about me. We need to know… What happened when you went missing?"

"Gamecube, we need everyone to know. In fact, I'll gather them myself," Ness reminded.

"Oh. Right." Gamecube then turned to Luigi, pushing the mushrooms towards him. "Are you injured or tired, Luigi? Pikachu and I got these for you."

"Well, a bit tired. Thanks."

Gamecube proceeded out into the clearing where the Nintendian heroes were gathering. Gamecube took her place next to Ness as Luigi came out with the others around him. He came to the center of the group, looking around in awe.

Gamecube opened her mouth to ask Luigi to tell his story when he shouted:

"Hey, what's _he _doing here?" He had an accusing glare fixed on Bowser. "You aren't a hero! Hell, you're far from it!"

Gamecube's fur bristled. She didn't want Luigi to try to fight Bowser like she did when they first met.

"Well, you're stuck with me! Just like I'm stuck with you _and _you brother. _Deal _with it," Bowser snarled.

Gamecube caught Snake growling: "This is _not _the time, Bowser."

"Luigi, remember that the Spirits have their ways! I felt the same way when I first found he was here, but he hasn't tried anything! He probably won't with us around all the time," Mario whispered. Luigi seemed to calm down, and Gamecube relaxed, her fur falling lat again.

"Okay, now that _that's_ over…" She cast glances at Bowser and Luigi, along with a slightly amused one at Mario because he had said the same thing once. "…can you tell us what happened when you went missing, Luigi?"

"Well, I was just walking in the woods around Mario's and my house, just minding my own business when I was jumped! They were purplish human-like things, but trust me. They were far from human!"

"Those were the Wire Frames!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Jigglypuff said that she saw them, too!" Kirby yelled.

"Did they take you somewhere? With two giant gloves in some place we don't know?" Gamecube pressed.

"Yes! I didn't stand a chance! I was knocked out! When I woke up, I was on some sort of purplish and grayish platform. And there were two giant gloves there!"

_Purplish and grayish platform? Final Destination, _ Gamecube thought. _Jigglypuff didn't remember what this place was like. A small piece of the puzzle has been filled. But I still don't understand something. If we fight on Final Destination to save the others, how can they be there? Do the Hands and their prisoners hide out?_

"Master and Crazy," Pikachu growled, snapping Gamecube out of her thoughts.

Gamecube tilted her head to the stars. She silently asked the Spirits: _Final Destination… were any of you there? Witnessing the fights with us?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I apologize again for the shortness and the delay, but I'll try to be faster and longer-chaptered. I've just been so busy with school, parent conflicts, events, and a spot or two of teenage depression.

Review! Comment on anything and everything, sil vous plait. (Where the hell does that accent or whatever go?)


	11. Invisible Wall of Shocks

Hey! We're back!

So, I have to say something about last chapter that I forgot to mention in that pre-chapter commentary.

Gamecube mentions that she was very sure that the Spirits sent her an idea. In reality, HealingPasts sent the ideas of giving Luigi healing mushrooms to _me._ So, many thanks to you and I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier! I only realized I had forgotten after I posted the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you've seen in other fics, as well as the name "Gamecube." Do own Gamecube, portals, Realms layout.

Okay, let's go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Trust me. _When you think you know everything about it, you eventually find out you know _nothing. _I would know," Gamecube insisted.

"But you'd still know _something,_ right?" Pikachu countered.

"No, I'm serious. _Nothing. _Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada."

"Well, I'll tell you _this. _If your argument is true, then how do remember all the stories about us?"

"Oh… Oh, damn. You win _again._"

"You two are arguing about the silliest things," Ness chimed in. "I mean, come on. How much you _really_ know about Earth when you think you know it all? Are you guys _that _bored?"

"Yes," the two replied in unison. The group had started out again the morning after Luigi had told his story. Ness was now leading them through the largest forest yet, northwest of their previous destination. They actually had to cross another ravine to get to where they were – and, yes, Gamecube had _insisted _on taking Pikachu herself this time.

She and the yellow electric rodent had been at the front the whole time, debating about the most serious and philosophical of matters – on Earth as well as in the Realms.

The current score was 4 (Pikachu) to 1 (Gamecube.) Ironically, the one Gamecube won was about a certain ending to a certain game, while the other four were one way or another related to her old home. Of course, in the debate she had won, Gamecube didn't know what she knew for an absolute fact, but she firmly believed it as if it were because of the evidence she had brought up and seen herself. And somehow, she had put Pikachu at wit's end.

After every debate that Gamecube had lost, Ness provided her with possible counters to back up her arguments and sometimes, Ness and Pikachu – or maybe even another group member – would continue the debate, with either the opponent abandoning the argument because someone called them or with Ness coming out on top. This time was not one of those 'sometimes,' but Ness' advice was no different.

"Well, Gamecube… I'm pretty sure you meant to say that in the end, you'd know only a small part about Earth. As in, so little, that it _seems_ like you know nothing, when in truth, you know quite a bit. Just not much as compared to _all_ the knowledge in the world."

Gamecube's jaw dropped and she gave her head a quick shake. _Why can't I come up with stuff like this during the debate!_

"When you've lived here long enough, you'll find that it's the same thing in the Realms. When you think you know it all, there's still far more to see," Ness finished.

Gamecube kept looking ahead of her, mystified by Ness' last comment. _So much to see…and hear, and feel, and experience… Wow._

Her thoughts were interrupted by what she could swear was a purplish blur in front of the group. She and Ness immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa," whispered Ness.

"What?" Pikachu asked.

"Didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Right in front of us… I'm sure there was a Wire Frame," Ness explained, raising his voice so that the entire group would catch the warning. Many murmurs and exclamations followed and the gorup stopped one at a time, almost circling around Ness:

"What!"

"A Wire Frame?"

"Oh, no! Not _more_!"

Gamecube began to shout: "We don't have time to wonder why the hell the Frame exposed itself, okay? Prepare yourselves for –" She gave off a grunt as she was tackled to the ground by a Male Frame.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kicked its stomach while scratching its shoulders. She was met by a furious backhand. She struggled to place her hands on its shoulders and her feet on its thighs, but the effort eventually paid off.

_Spirits, let this work, _she prayed. Ignoring the fists constantly flying at her and the developing headache as a result, she took in a deep breath between hits and gave a mighty shove, sending the Frame flying and landing a couple feet in front of her.

Gamecube could see that the forest had exploded into battle, with the Nintendians winning by a long shot. She just caught sight of Bowser body slamming a Female Frame, and DK pounding a Male into submission. Ness tossed PK Fire at three different Frames, one of which Kirby immediately tackled, following up with several jumps and a final crushing with the Stone attack. Wario and Snake used a Male as a punching bag while Link and Pit used a Female for target practice. The Ice Climbers had one frozen, which they were pounding at with their mallets, and Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi were all bravely and unhesitant in either shocking or rolling into two Females.

Gamecube looked back at the Male she had been facing to find it scrambling to try and get back up, with almost little success. Gamecube used the opportunity, leaping into the air, landing squarely on top of her opponent's back, and dealing a fatal wound to the neck.

She leaped off the vanishing body and plunged into the fray once more, skidding to a halt and realizing that every Frame had an opponent to deal with. But she spotted a Male and a Female cornered by the Mario brothers. Mario glanced back at Gamecube and jerked his head as if inviting her to come join the scuffle.

She sprinted over and sprang at the Female as Luigi fired himself at the Male. Once again, Gamecube was able to pin down her victim, dealing another deadly blow.

_This is my first battle where I made more than one kill, _she realized with a pang of excitement. _I must be getting a little better._ As she rose off of the Frame, disappearing to the-Spirits-know-where, she glanced over her shoulder. She was pleased to see that two Males were dashing for their lives, Yoshi and Kirby giving quick chase. A Female was trying to drag herself away, but Pikachu sent a Thundershock wave, making it give a great shudder before it lay still and fade.

"Wherever you're going, tell the other Frames to expect all their buddies sooner or later!" He sneered.

Gamecube smirked at this, and she ignored the pain that was building up where the Frame had hit her as they waited for the two who had given chase to return. One they did, only a minute or two later, she and the group continued through the forest as if nothing had happened.

-----------------------------

Gamecube's lungs heaved for breath as she tried to throw off her attacker who had tackled her to the ground. She finally managed to shove herself to roll over. It worked – the "huff" sound she heard confirmed that. Feeling the ambusher let go, she got up off the ground and turned her head to see Popo catching his breath.

"Ha! I got you!" Gamecube yowled jubilantly.

"Yeah, but I _almost _had you!" Popo grunted, getting back up.

"That was a good move, though. Only saw it coming at the last second," she commented.

Nana was heard from behind her. "Like with the Wire Frame?" she joked, hanging form the second lowest branch of a young oak tree.

It was two days after the battle and the group had set up camp the night before, near the site of the portal. Ness had lost the exact location of the portal for a reason unknown even to him, but he could still determine a general direction. Gamecube had volunteered to take the Ice Climbers with her to scourge that part of the forest, and they were now just resting and playing around in a sandy clearing near a stream.

Gamecube turned to Nana, her hands on her hips, smiling. "Well, how many times have _you _been caught off guard?"

Nana shrugged. "Several. It happens to everyone." She let herself fall onto the sandy ground, landing on her feet perfectly.

"Which is why I told you, watch your goddamn back, Gamecube," a new voice, whose owner was silhouetted by the shadows given off by some ferns, mentioned.

"Alright! I got it, Pikachu!" Gamecube exclaimed.

The electric rodent stepped out of the shadows, shaking his head, smirking and tsking. "So you say, so you say."

"What was that word you used? 'Goddamn?'" Popo questioned. Gamecube's ears pricked and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Gamecube," Pikachu beckoned, taking note of her expression. "They're going to learn these words someday anyway, right? We had that freakin' argument."

Gamecube relaxed. "Right… sorry, you can blame my old society on that one. We didn't use curse words in front of kids."

"Yeah. Anyway, yeah, that's what I said. You already know 'damn,' don't you?"

The Ice Climbers nodded. Gamecube closed her eyes. She could not believe she was actually hearing _this_ conversation. One part of her was appalled, but the rest of her was actually relieved that she could talk about cursing all she wanted without anyone to reprimand her.

"Well, all I did was stick 'God' in front of it. Puts on more emphasis."

Gamecube intervened, "Well, God as in the god that people in _my _old home believed in. We're not referring to any of the gods that people of the Realms believe in, oh no. And I've used his name in other expressions, too."

"Like what?" Popo prompted.

"Like 'I swear to God,' 'Oh, my God!' or, Gamecube's favorite, 'Goddammit!'" Pikachu listed off.

"Whoa…" The Ice Climbers whispered. They turned to Gamecube, looking at her in what _she _could swear to God was awe.

Gamecube, on the other hand, was unsure what was so awesome about new phrases. "Okay, guys, it's not _that _big a deal," she said, backing away, almost to the tiny creek in the clearing.

Suddenly, she felt a huge jolt of pain sear through her, and the images in her vision changed colors, shapes, dimensions as she felt the spark like a miniature lightning bolt. Finally, she was on the ground, feeling her tail thrash around as it twitched and jerked about the sand. Her left index finger followed suit.

"Jesus… Christ," she mumbled when it was over.

"Damn! What _was _that? You had some nasty shock, Gamecube! And I _know_ nasty!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I-I don't know. My back just… touched something."

Pikachu looked to where Gamecube just was and began to walk over there.

"Popo?"

"Yeah?" the addressed replied.

"Be prepared to pull my tail, okay?"

"Alright," he said, going to stand behind Pikachu. He didn't grab his tail, but he got himself ready to.

Pikachu reached out his stubby paw until he touched the invisible wall and started flinching as the electricity went through him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ow, goddammit!" He screamed before Popo yanked him away. Pikachu twitched several times as well.

"Pikachu?" Gamecube asked, looming over her friend once the convulsions stopped. He only groaned in response.

Gamecube looked to the spot that had shocked her and Pikachu, the invincible threat, the source of strange powers. They didn't find a portal, but they found an invisible wall of shocks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh! Slight cliffhanger! I also own that mysterious wall of shocks, by the way!

Okay, so to those who don't know, as of 7:00 Eastern Time this Sunday morning, I am gone on a trip. I should be back next weekend.

Don't get your hopes TOO high, but there is a fair chance I could get another chapter up when I get back, since I am taking my memory stick.

Of course, don't let my absence stop you form reviewing! If I'm lucky, I might be able to get access to the Internet. If you review, you'll know this because I'll be replying!

Happy Thanksgiving, and I will see you this weekend!


	12. The Doctor is In

Not much to say, but:

Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters for reference! After saying it ten or eleven times, it should be pretty clear, don't you think? …Okay, I won't do _that_ again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's right this way! C'mon!" Gamecube shouted as she, Pikachu, and the Ice Climbers led the group through to forest to the odd object that had electrocuted the former two.

"Hey, Gamecube?" Pikachu panted.

"What?"

"You mumbled something after you shock. Like 'Jesus Christ' or something, and I wanted to know—"

"The son of God, sent to rid the world of sin. And two thousand years later, it's increased about a hundredfold – err, at least in my old home."

"…Okay. So do you—"

"No, not necessarily expressions. Just his name," she explained.

"Oh. Well, then. Hey! That's the place!" he shouted as the clearing came into view. The group thundered down onto the sandy sunlit ground.

"Stay back!" Gamecube called, skidding to a halt only a few feet away from the mystery.

"Well, what is it?" Wario asked. "And why can't I see it?"

"It's this… thing that when you touch it, it shocks you! And none of us saw it either!" Gamecube explained hurriedly.

"Well, why don't you show us?" Bowser challenged.

"…You serious? There's only one way for me to—"

"Show us!" he bellowed again.

Gamecube's ears flattened as the group fell silent, but she pricked them back up. Turning around and sighing, she tentatively began to reach forward.

"Don't do it," Pikachu mumbled. Gamecube stopped and glanced at the rodent.

"I'm telling you, Gamecube, don't do it," he growled. "He's just trying to get to—"

"I thought so," Mario's voice rang.

"Huh?" Gamecube whispered to herself before turning to the red-clad plumber. He spoke again:

"That is a portal. I don't understand why you don't see it, but it's right there," he explained, stepping forward and out of the crowd.

_Huh? This is a portal? Then why…?_

"Mario… are you sure?" Peach asked.

"Very sure. It looks like any other portal we've seen," Mario replied.

"Then how the hell is it that we can't see it?" Pikachu asked, taking one or two steps closer to the wall.

"I… I don't know," was his answer.

"Then why did Pikachu and I not go through it when we touched it?" Gamecube wondered out loud.

Bowser's menacing growl sounded behind her. "Yeah, all you got was this!"

Before she could turn around, she felt his hands shove her back. All she could feel before impact was her fur beginning to stand up and her eyes widening.

What she saw during this shock was different. For brief moments, she thought she could actually see the portal and even thought she caught glimpses of Final Destination itself before she was yanked away.

Her vision was a blur until she blinked her fuzzy vision away. Her ears turned to hear Pikachu snarling at the Koopa King:

"You son of a bitch! You evil bastard! What the hell was that for, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Ha! Shoulda seen the look on your face when she—"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" Sparks were now shooting from his cheeks.

Pit shouldered his way out of the crowd to step in between them. "Break it up! Both of you! This is not the time for us to be fighting! Look, I know what Bowser did was wrong, but we still can't…"

She stopped listening when she noticed Mario looming over her. "Gamecube, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

She slowly pushed herself off the ground and sat up. "Yeah, I'll be alright. I just have to say, I believe you about the portal."

Mario jaw fell slightly in amazement. "D-did you see it?"

"Kinda."

Ness' voice came from the right of Gamecube. "Hey, Mario, maybe the only reason you can see it is because you're _meant _to go through it."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Give it a try."

Mario fixed his cap and stepped forward. When he made contact with the invisible wall, the white light of the portal revealed itself, drawing gasps from the crowd. The portal began its transformation to make visible the battle that was soon to rage on.

Mario was dropped, and the gray light removed the cloak of darkness off the missing hero. Underneath was Dr. Mario, who was in a still state.

Mario took a fighting stance, stifling his surprise as Gamecube heard whispers:

"What the!"

"He looks _exactly_ like Mario!"

"Who… is this?"

The doctor and plumber met in a clash of flying fists and feet in a hand-to-hand melee, separating only when the doctor tossed a huge blue-and-yellow pill that brought damage to Mario.

The plumber threw a fireball to retaliate, following up with a Mario Tornado and a Super Jump Punch which sent them both skyward for a moment before falling to the ground. The currently red-eyed doctor quickly struck the plumber, sending him falling faster. After he hit the ground, Mario rolled out of the way of Dr. Mario's cyclone.

Mario sent another fireball as the doctor unleashed a red-and-yellow pill. The projectiles clashed, so the warriors began their dash to the center of the stage. The doctor threw a punch, but Mario took a small jump, lingering in midair for a short moment. Upon landing, he grabbed the doctor, spun him around three times, and threw him all towards the end of the arena where Mario came.

The doctor tried to return using a Super Jump Punch, but he fell into the oblivion in a column of light and a startled grunt. The vision of the battle faded, and the portal went back to its original state.

The group began to back up to give the returning some room. Soon enough, the heroes were deposited back onto the ground, Mario supporting his unconscious clone. Yoshi immediately came forward to have the doctor placed on his back. Mario wondered out loud:

"I don't understand. He looks _exactly _like me. How did those hands get him? Where did he come from?"

"I can explain when we get back to camp," Ness answered.

"Why not now, Ness?" Gamecube asked.

"Well, we should do it when we have everyone's undivided attention. Camp is the best place to do this."

"Okay… So, let's start heading that way."

------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight. The doctor is from an alternate dimension where Mario is the head of a doctor's office, Peach is his nurse and a virus is kind of an equivalent of a Goomba?" Pikachu listed off.

"That's right. Well, that's just part of the Mushroom Kingdom, but it's all you need to know to see where he comes from," Ness explained.

They were back at camp, which greatly resembled the one they had when they rescued Luigi, minus the rocky overhangs. Everyone was gathered around Ness who was explaining Dr. Mario's origins. The doctor himself was lying on a bed of Hylian moss and fern, guarded by the Mario Brothers only a few yards away form the group so they were still in earshot.

"Then, how did the hands get him?" Kirby asked.

"Well, I personally suspect that they somehow got access to the Alternate Universe Portals of Takim."

"The Alternate Universe Portals of Takim?" Gamecube asked.

"I knew you were going to ask," Ness replied before telling the story: "Takim was a Shy Guy who lived long, long ago on Yoshi's Island. He was spiritually aware. The Spirits guided him to mysterious portals that led him to alternate dimensions. There was one where evil ruled, another where day and night were reversed, and even one where humans ruled and were, in fact, the only race!"

_What the! That last one sounds like…! _Was Gamecube's next thought.

"The spiritually aware agree that the portals still exist today, but nobody dares tamper with them for fear of messing everything up. The Hands seem to have defied this common belief, though all they did was bring Dr. Mario over here."

"Why hasn't Takim's story become a game?" Gamecube inquired.

"Nintendian legends that lived in Takim's time have long since joined the ranks of the Spirits. Since there were no Chroniclers then, they couldn't make one because they want everything in a game to be true to the adventure. As in, down to the last detail," he explained.

"I see," Gamecube replied, nodding. _That explains why I haven't heard of Takim._

"Is there anything else anyone wants to know?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, _I _have a question," Bowser's sarcastic voice rang out. "Now that story time's drawing to close, what are we doing next? Naptime? After all, the kitten does need her catnaps!" He sneered. Donkey Kong burst out laughing, and Gamecube caught a chuckle form Wario.

Taking a deep breath to keep calm, Gamecube stood up and shouted:

"If _anyone _needs naptime around here, it's _you!_ You act so childish! In fact, let me get your diaper bag!"

She heard a few chuckles and Pikachu muttering: "Not bad, not bad."

"Says the girl who actually _curls up like a cat _to sleep," he returned. Once again, he and DK shared a hearty laugh, closing their eyes. Gamecube took the time to walk closer and closer until she stood looming over the Koopa king.

When Bowser reopened his eyes, he wound up falling back, startled. DK also reopened his eyes, but soon became confused at why Bowser had fallen. The clearing boomed into laughter.

"Well, at least _I'm _not _afraid _of them," Gamecube shot back over the hilarity. The laughter grew and Pikachu shouted:

"You just got owned!"

_Yes. I got it. I _finally _got it, _she thought. She had never been able to come up with comebacks on the spur of the moment, so she saw this as a true accomplishment.

"The doctor! He's waking up!" Luigi shouted. Sure enough, when the group turned, the doctor was pushing himself off of his back. His eyes widened and he seemed to realize that he was far form home. This was even more so when he saw is red-clad counterpart for the first time.

"You… You're me!" he exclaimed.

"_You're _me," Mario replied, more calmly.

"Wha- What's going on?" he shouted again, glancing around frantically. Ness quickly stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Two menacing, giant gloves brought you to our dimension. It's different from yours," Ness explained.

"Not Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"Yes, the very ones. We need to know what you saw and heard before and after you were captured," Ness continued.

"Well, these purple human-like things – I believe the hands referred to them as 'Wire Frames' – ambushed me. They knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was on a gray and purple platform. I think one of the Hands called it 'Final Destination,'" he began.

"Did you see anyone else there?" Jigglypuff shouted.

"Yes! In fact, I recognize _you!_" The doctor then turned to Luigi. "I'm sure I saw you, too. It's good to see you're all right. No more red eyes."

"Red eyes?" was the next question, from Meta-Knight. "Everyone who's been rescued we've had to fight. During the battle, they have red eyes. Did you know you had them?"

"I assumed I did, because everyone else who was there had them too. We were all in a trance, but I was still able to see what was going on," he explained.

"Including yourself, how many of you were there?" Pikachu asked.

"I believe I counted eleven."

"Besides Jigglypuff and Luigi, do you remember any of them? Names, looks, anything at all?" Ness inquired.

"I'm sorry… no," The doctor admitted regretfully.

"That's okay," Ness replied. "When they were rescued, they couldn't remember much, either."

Gamecube remembered that even though the heroes had fought on Final Destination, Luigi – and now, Dr. Mario as well – had said that the missing ones were lined up there.

She had to find out where they went during battles.

"Do you remember fighting Mario? Where did the others go at that time?" Gamecube inquired.

"…I only realized that I had fought Mario when it was mentioned," he clarified.

"Dammit," she mumbled under her breath. "It's alright. I understand. Who knows, maybe another will know."

A voice whispered in the back of her head: _I hope you're right._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

FINALLY! I got the freakin' chapter up! And, correct me if I'm mistaken, but I think this one's back to average length.

I do own Takim, for the most part, with the exception of the fact that he is a Shy Guy. Shy Guys belong to Nintendo. He probably won't have a major role. …At least not for a while.

And, one final explanation. I do realize that Mario has rescued two of the heroes already. I would have done someone different for this one, but here's the thing: You know that there are certain hidden characters (Examples: Dr. Mario, Roy) that you can only get when you meet the requirements with other certain characters, right? (Examples: Mario, Marth, respectively.) Well, that's what I was trying to symbolize here. Just pointing that out.

I'll get Chapter 13 up ASAP! Honest! Until then, keep the reviews coming!

To Calderious and SkylerOcon: I'm coming to review your stories immediately, given that my mom doesn't say 'bedtime.'

To RoyalFanatic: I said I'd get it up this weekend. It's Sunday night as I write this, so it still counts. Just saying in case it's like, Monday morning as you read this. Update soon!


	13. Right?

Finally back! Finally posted the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the character Gamecube, the portal system, and the layout of the Realms. Everything else – and the name 'Gamecube' – all belong to Nintendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream Gamecube had two nights later was cold like a bitter winter. Even though it was the middle of summer, she felt as if she were in an icy cave at a tall mountain at the strong point of a harsh blizzard.

It was also lonely. It was so lonely that when she spoke, she wound up having conversations with her own echo.

And, like so many of her recent dreams, it was dark. She couldn't see her own snow-white paw if she put it in front of her face.

She didn't think, she didn't question the mystery. She only went on wandering, almost praying to the Spirits to let her hear the sounds of her own footsteps, which had been silenced.

She finally lay herself down on the blackened ground, coming to accept her harsh, cold fate, whether it was an end or an eternity.

Suddenly, she saw her own shadow cast by a white light behind her. She felt the presence, and she sprang up and whipped around.

She was greeted by the gentle light embracing her, giving a sense of comfort that Gamecube had never known before. It was… warm, this deity, and loving, the complete opposite of what she had seen only moments before.

But there was one question that whispered in the very back of her mind, a question that nothing could get her to ask at that moment:

_Who… are you…?_

_-------------------------------------_

When Gamecube opened her eyes, she gave a short gasp and a slight shiver. It was a bit colder than in the end of her dream, as the deity was even warmer than the summer night. Looking around, she realized that some stars were still out, the moon was heading towards the west, and the first sliver of dawn was rising above the horizon.

Her eyes began to scan the sky until they rested upon three stars, all neatly lined up. They seemed bright for this time of night.

_Spirits…? _She silently asked.

As if they had heard her shout it out loud, the stars twinkled. They soon left their spots, taking flight across the sky, their comet trails only seen for a moment.

_No, wait! Come back! Who are you! _She shouted in her mind, leaping to her feet and beginning to sprint across the clearing of the camp. Unfortunately for her, something caught on her foot, and she fell onto her stomach with a soft thud, though not loud enough to wake the others, thankfully.

_What was I just thinking? Of _course _trying to chase Spirits through the sky is pointless! They move so fast! _She sat up on the ground, dusting some dirt off of her shirt. She looked at where she tripped to see that she had tripped on the root of a small but strong tree near the center of the open space.

Gamecube glanced back up at the sky where the Spirits had been, and prayed: _Safe journey._

_--------------------------------------------_

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Pikachu asked.

"Huh? I had plenty of sleep. I'm fine," Gamecube replied.

"You sure? Then why did you yawn just now?"

"Sometimes, you yawn even when you're wide awake, just because the body needs more oxygen. So, yeah, that's all," she said.

A sudden screech pierced the air: "Look out!"

_That's Zelda! What's happening!? _Gamecube frantically thought as she rushed to the Hylian princess.

The next sound Gamecube heard was a startled shout from Link and a thud. She spun around just in time to see a Male Wire Frame running toward her. She immediately leaped to her right. The Frame missed, and it crashed into the ground.

"It's an ambush!" Jigglypuff screeched from some distance away.

Gamecube unsheathed her claws and leapt upon the back of the Frame that tried to tackle her. She dealt it several blows to the back of the neck before leaping off. She waited for it to vanish, but the disappearance never came. Instead, it began to push itself back up to its feet.

_What the! It usually takes one of those blows to take care of it! They must be getting stronger…_

Gamecube threw punches to the Frame, and many of them landed. The Frame tried to return the jabs, but it was already tiring. Because of this, Gamecube was able to dodge most of them.

_How the hell do I take this Frame out myself? It'll take forever!_

As if fate – or, perhaps, a Spirit – was answering her question, a flurry of red and green fireballs, along with some multicolored pills, struck the Frame over and over, wave after wave, until it all ended and the Frame was forced to its unknown afterlife.

"Thanks, guys," Gamecube said to the Mario Brothers and Dr. Mario.

"It was no problem," Mario assured.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a bit of trouble, so…" Luigi began.

"… So, we all came to help out a friend," the doctor finished.

"Well, I really appreciate it… Hey! Be careful!" She shouted. Another Frame was attempting to ambush Luigi.

They all spun around and shot out more volleys of their projectiles, defeating the Frame before it could turn away and run.

_Unity, _Gamecube reflected during this time, _compassion – helping others… sacred values according to the laws laid down by the gods so many millennia ago…_

Suddenly, a pair of Females leaped from behind Gamecube, knocking her to the ground. Gamecube looked up to see a small wave of reinforcements charging into the fray, some jumping over Gamecube and her attackers.

Gamecube tried to push herself up and throw them off, but they had her firmly pinned to the ground. Within seconds, one was pulled off. The other Frame looked over its shoulder, seemingly startled at the sudden disappearance of its companion. It was immediately dragged away by the same unknown force.

Gamecube pushed herself up to see who – or what – had saved her. Sitting up and glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sheik pushing the second Frame to the ground. It began to disappear as the warrior approached Gamecube.

"Thanks," Gamecube said.

In a small flurry of white light, the Sheikah fighter transformed into the graceful princess Zelda.

"No problem. Are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. That was a fast attack. How did you do it?"

"I have a chain that I can use s a weapon when I'm Sheik. I used it to drag them off of you."

Gamecube blinked once to get the image of Sheik using the same chain to strangle the enemies out of her head.

"Neat. Now how are the others?" Gamecube asked, standing up and turning around. She scanned the woods to see that the battle was over. The heroes were gathering in groups, asking if they were okay or how they did in the battle.

Link quickly approached them. "Are you two okay? Are either of you hurt?"

Gamecube shook her head. "Thanks to Zelda, I'm fine."

"Zelda? What do you mean?"

"I pulled some Wire Frames off of her when those sudden reinforcements came in," the princess explained.

"Oh, I see. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Gamecube looked over the clearing one more time. She saw Dr. Mario finish placing a bandage over a small wound on Ness' elbow. Pikachu was with them as well.

She immediately headed over to them. "Ness, what happened?"

"One Frame pushed me down and… I scraped my elbow against a rock."

"A rock?"

"A rock."

"Ouch. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Ness finished.

The voice of Donkey Kong sounded off, "Hey, doc! Can you give me something for this bruise?"

"Right away!" Dr. Mario called back.

"Thanks, doctor," Ness said.

"It's no trouble, Ness. That's what doctors do," Dr. Mario replied, heading off to tend to the brown furred ape.

"Man… he's awesome. He kicks ass and heals it, too!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's on our side," Ness mentioned.

"You said it! I wouldn't want to have a doctor for an enemy," Gamecube put in.

Gamecube began another train of thought. _Wait. We _did _have a doctor for an enemy. The portal. Yeah. Yeah, wouldn't want one. Speaking of portals… should I try the next one?_

"Do you guys think I'm strong enough to make a portal rescue?" Gamecube burst out.

"What?" Pikachu asked, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Do you guys think I'm strong enough to go through one of the portals?" Gamecube repeated, slightly rewording her question.

"…I'm not entirely sure. What, are you considering taking the next one?" Ness asked.

"Yes… yes, I am. I just wasn't sure if I was up for it. What do you think, Pikachu?" She questioned, turning to the electric rodent.

"I dunno… you kinda have a hard time with the Wire Frames as it is. Maybe you should take another one… when you're stronger."

"Well, didn't you say it hurt less, _and _that you did things in there that were normally impossible?" Gamecube ventured.

"Well… yeah, but come on! Do you _really _think that's going to give you the ultimate advantage?"

"Well, we don't know unless we try! Ness, I'm going in the next portal!" Gamecube declared.

"What? Are you… are you sure? Gamecube, you realize that the enemy could be a whole lot harder to defeat than Wire Frames, right?" Ness cautioned.

"…Well… I want to try. I want to prove to be some value to everyone. I want… I want to be a warrior. So I can protect everyone and the Realms. That's what we're trying to do, isn't it?" Gamecube professed.

"Gamecube… you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You are valuable to us and the Realms. And you will become invaluable to us all in the future! That's why the Spirits chose you to come here."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Your time will come. Maybe it's just going to come later," Pikachu suggested.

"But, if that's what's going to happen, don't I have to start somewhere?"

Neither of her friends answered for a moment.

"Ness?" Gamecube prompted. "Pikachu?"

Ness broke the silence. "If that's what you think… then I'll let you do it."

"Ness, you sure? What if something bad happens to her in there?" Pikachu asked, a hint of quiet concern lacing his normally firm voice.

"Do you have faith in her, Pikachu?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have faith in her? Do you believe in her?"

Pikachu was silent for another long moment before speaking, "Yes, I do."

"Then she can do it." Ness turned to Gamecube. "Right?"

_I… don't know anymore… Dear God, what was I thinking?_, Gamecube thought.

'_Draw strength from your friends. They do believe in you, after all,' _a calm, encouraging voice whispered in her mind.

"…Right," she finally answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it was that Gamecube Silvermoon would go into the fourth portal.

… I did it again, didn't I? The unexpected hiatus, I mean. Well, blame the midterms. But at least they're over now.

Since I am now officially on Christmas break, I should be able to get multiple chapters up over the holidays! Yay!

So happy holidays to you and all!


	14. Heat of the Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms. Whew!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was prodding Gamecube in the side. She heard a familiar, sarcastic voice:

"Hey. You. Up. Now," Pikachu commanded.

"Coming," she mumbled, pushing herself up.

It was only the day after the battle, and according to Ness, the portal was not far. This only meant two things: that there would be another rescue, but there would also be another battle before the portal could be revealed. Despite her drowsiness, Gamecube was excited and nervous. This would be her first portal fight.

She could not stifle a yawn.

"Gamecube, stay alert! We can't have a sleepy warrior going in!" Pikachu warned.

"Hey, I _did _just wake up," she retorted.

"Well, do it faster!"

"Fine."

The group stepped out of their clearing fairly swiftly, eager to get another portal done. Ironically, it was Gamecube and Pikachu who were lagging the farthest behind.

But then Gamecube felt a small shock go through her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Get moving, sleepy!" He shouted.

"Okay! Jesus Christ!" Gamecube shouted, dashing to the front of the group.

------------------------------

It was only mid-morning when Ness announced to the group to be prepared for battle. Gamecube was even tenser then before. Not only did it mean that there would be more Wire Frames to fight, but it also meant that the next portal was hers.

Soon, she saw it. She saw the purplish blur that had failed so many times to reach its goal. Another burst out of the bushes, and she lunged at it.

She was successful in knocking it down and began by kneeing its… sensitive area, if it even had one. Gamecube followed up with a few jabs to its face before being dragged off by another, pulling on her leg.

She yowled and twisted around to kick the Frame's thigh. It flinched, but it continued its pulling. The Frame Gamecube had lunged at went over and grabbed her arms.

_Dammit! Not this again! _She panicked. Almost immediately, something exploded behind the Wire Frame that grabbed her legs. As it began to disappear, the same happened to the other, letting Gamecube fall to the ground. For the second battle in a row, she looked over her shoulder to see who had helped her.

This time around, Samus Aran held out a hand to help Gamecube up. The tigress took it, saying:

"Thanks. Can't count how many times I've owed someone because of this."

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure," the bounty huntress replied, dashing back into the fray right after.

Gamecube's ear flicked toward another new sound – what she thought was a frustrated cross between a shout and a snarl.

_Pikachu! _She dashed through the rush to get to her friend's side. Then, she saw him biting down on the hand of a Male Frame, refusing to let go. Despite this, the Frame would not release Pikachu.

The tigress gave a roar as she lunged at the enemy that threatened Pikachu, ripping its grip and pressing it to the mossy ground. She swiped her claws across her victim's neck several times – harder than usual.

She leaped off, and – for the first time in a few battles – the Frame began to disappear.

Pikachu pushed himself up, taking deep breaths and one or two coughs. "Th-thanks, Gamecube. I guess I owe you one."

"No problem." The two looked around the clearing to see the last of the Wire Frames disappearing, friends checking if they were alright, and Dr. Mario making his rounds.

"Well, it seems like you're ready to go on," Pikachu commented.

"Huh?" Gamecube quirked an eyebrow.

"The portal! Don't you tell me you forgot! You said you weren't sure if you were up for it! Well, that little performance showed me that you're ready!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just… I didn't know what you meant for a second. Sorry," she replied. "So, you _really _think I can do it?"

"Yeah. I believe in you, Gamecube. So you _can_ do it."

Gamecube was awed. She knew that Pikachu was her friend and that he really did care, despite his snappishness and sarcasm, but she had never heard him say anything like that directly to her. Well, he had said that he had faith in her, but it was still a surprise to Gamecube.

"…That sounds weird, coming from you," she admitted.

"Yeah, but it's _true_. Isn't that what matters?"

Gamecube opened her mouth to respond, but Ness ran up to them, saying:

"Gamecube, you ready?"

Gamecube's stomach clenched and she felt herself speeding up, as if she were just running, running, about to jump into something with a fear – and an acknowledgement of the chance – that she may not return.

She hestitantly nodded. "Where is it?"

"Turn around, go through the ferns and lichen, and it should be right in front of you when you emerge," Ness directed.

Gamecube heaved a deep breath. "Okay." She turned to start going through when she heard Ness:

"And, Gamecube?"

She did not turn. She felt as if she were already too far ahead to even glance over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"…Be careful."

Some of the tension was released from her stomach. "Thanks."

She began to step through the undergrowth, not stopping when she heard another's voice. "Hey, Ness! Where's that portal?"

_Damn. It's Bowser, _she realized. Through the undergrowth, a little faster.

"Why, did you want to go through?"

"Yeah! It should be up to ME to show cat-girl how it's done. Have you seen her in battle? She's almost been caught _several times._"

_Oh. God. No. This whole time. This whole time, he's been watching. Just watching… Just waiting for me to fail._

"Well, despite that, Gamecube's already taking this portal."

"WHAT!"

Fearful that Bowser might try to rush in front of her and take the portal for himself, she broke into a run, ignoring the fact that she was just making noise, frantic thoughts speeding through her head:

_I can't let him take this from me now! No way! I've come too far now!_

She continued running until finally she leapt out of the ferns, the white light coming into view. She prayed:

_Oh, Spirits, let me be able to do this. _Her shoes pounding the earth, kicking up dust from the dry ground.

_I want… _The great leap towards the portal.

_To be able… _The cool light at her hands!

_To save… _She felt herself be pulled from the Realms and into a pure white outbreak of power, the force of the battle that was to take place. Saving against capture, good against evil.

In a flash of force from the unknown, Gamecube found herself landing gracefully on Final Destination. With a jolt, she remembered that she had taken this position before, in a dream, the one that told her of the portals.

She unsheathed her claws as the fourth shadow was spawned. She tried hard not to tremble as the dark gray light flurried and danced to remove the dark cloak. It eventually revealed that her opponent was Marth.

Gamecube took a fighting stance, trying to mimic that of Mario's. For a brief moment, she started to fell things that seemed familiar… familiar as if she had felt them so many times before, but didn't remember until now. She felt admiration, caring, a compelling confidence, and… a certain warmth creeping to up to her cheeks.

_What the…? Oh, God. _Were the only words she thought when she realized that, at least in some point during her human life, she had been one of the swordsman's fangirls. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

She blinked quickly to clear her head as Marth's eyes shot open to reveal the crimson pools, possessed by the mysterious power of the Hands. He quickly drew his blade and began to charge.

Taking a deep breath, Gamecube began to run to meet the prince in combat. He slashed with his sword. The strike connected, and Gamecube froze.

_Oh, God! I just got hit with a sword. I just got hit – _cut – _by a goddamn sword! _ She panicked, looking over to her left shoulder, where the metal of the sword had struck. She was surprised, even a bit confused, when she saw no blood. There wasn't even a wound!

Then she heard the words of Pikachu, in response to a comment after a rescue long since done:

"_Well… it didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to."_

_Didn't hurt as much – _Her thought was cut short when she felt Marth's hand grab her neck and lift her up. _Oh, holy shit!_

She writhed, trying to escape his grasp. Her eyes widened when she saw a menacing – almost sadistic – grin appear on his face, and an unnatural glare that said: _Let your guard down._

Instinctively, she leaned her head down as far as she could and bit his hand with sharp teeth. With a shout, he dropped her and swung his blade once more. She stepped to the right, and lunged for him, snarling. They fell to the floor, Gamecube practically sitting on top of Marth, and she took the opportunity to land a few punches.

She felt his hand snake out from underneath her and pushed her shoulder, escaping from his unadvantageous position. They stood up, but Gamecube hit him again, sending him a little farther back.

She ran towards him again, but got too close to dodge his surprise blow from the ground. She wound up falling back, only to be struck to the floor again. She sprang up, grabbing his blade as he swung it down again, not fearing cuts.

A new fire danced in his eyes, determined, as he was pressing down and down, trying to defeat her grip.

She thought she saw a flash of blue, shocked and afraid, there and gone, in his eyes. She pushed the metal back as she let go and backed up.

It all seemed to flood into her once more, that she was not just fighting to keep herself from being captured. She was fighting to save him. _Him. _How _good_ it felt to think of that word. She re-realized that she was fighting to save the owner of those blue eyes she had seen, just for an instant.

With a newfound determination, she rushed forward and grabbed him. She felt a tremendous new force pulse through her, just for a moment, as she twisted around and tossed him over the edge behind her.

She ran over to catch him preparing to use his third jump, Dolphin Blade, to return to the stage.

'_Hurry! He's close enough to catch on!' _the voice shouted in her head.

_What do I do!_

'_Remember what Pikachu said?'_

Another memory found its way into Gamecube's thoughts. It was Pikachu's voice again:

"_And I did some things that I thought were impossible!"_

_So, I can do anything?_

'_Do what you must.'_

Gamecube leaped down into the darkness. Her fist flew out towards the prince. When it struck him, he shot down into the oblivion, a shout and a column of light signaling his defeat.

She twisted around to see the edge growing smaller as she fell. She thrust herself up, but a sudden thought made her tail bristle, her fur stand up, and her heart pound. She did not have a third jump, and had still not reached the edge.

_She was going to fall._

_No…_She thought, closing her eyes, expecting to wake up in a different place.

Then, she stopped falling. She floated instead, and opened her eyes to the white light again. She felt as if she were swimming in the glow, except… she could breathe.

'_Go on. Find him. Bring him back.' _A new voice encouraged.

Gamecube felt her eyes averting lower, until they were beneath her. Indeed, Marth was there, not moving except for the small sways that told her that he, too, was floating.

She pushed herself downward, diving until she reached him. As she moved closer, his hand reached farther out. She reached, too, until she clasped his hand. She felt the heat rush to her face. She shook her head once more, and pulled him up to her level.

The flustering heat returned as she supported him, placing his arm around her shoulders, holding onto his hand and placing her other arm around his waist. She clamped her eyes shut for a moment as she started to swim back upwards, until opening them again. This time, the Realms were in her view, about the size of the portal.

_Thank you, Spirits. I couldn't have done it without you, _she thought as she found herself coming back out.

She landed on her stomach, Marth still on top of her. _Oh, Christ! _She felt her face grow hot once more.

Soon, he was lifted off of her. She turned to see him being placed on Yoshi's back by Link and Luigi.

"Jesus, Gamecube!" Pikachu shouted, dashing forward, Ness at his side. "I thought you were toast just then!"

"So did I!"

Ness added, patting Gamecube on the back, "Well, welcome back to the world of the living. It's good to have you."

"Well, Ness, it's good to _be _here," she responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, me on the stuff I wrote before and during Gamecube's portal entry: Hunger and hip-hop can really have an effect on you.

Thanks, RF. Your constant hinting at this rescue is really what made me write for three hours straight to get this chapter done.


	15. Quiet, you! Keep Talking

Okay… There's a big chance that this might be the last chapter I can post before holiday break is over. A small chance that I can post one more. Guys, help me out! Pray I can get that small chance in!

Disclaimer: See just about any other chapter. No, I'm kidding. Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube sighed, ears somewhat drooping. "I can't believe I just did that. I… _can't believe… _I just did that," she thought out loud.

The group had found a new clearing to stay in. Gamecube had managed to suppress any fangirlish behavior on the way there, though she had informed Pikachu and Ness about her feelings. There was currently tall grass surrounding the area behind her and separating her from the rest of the group.

What she couldn't believe was not only the fact that she had actually successfully made a rescue, but also the fact that she was alone in the miniature space… with an unconscious Marth only a few feet in front of her.

Normally, yes, Pikachu and Ness would be with her. However, Pikachu had been called over by Jigglypuff and Kirby, and Nana had asked for Ness, leaving Gamecube to fend for herself. Once more, the situation had sunk in.

_Alone… with Marth. Oh, my God, _she thought, burying her face into her arms. She looked back up and just… stared. She watched as his chest and stomach rose and fell with each steady breath. She thought how…_peaceful_ he looked. To imagine that he would be dragged into all this! She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The light of the rising moon reflected off of his blue hair and his armor in addition to its usual effect on Gamecube's fur. She looked around, to her left and right, being sure to scan the branches of the ash tree beyond the grass to the right of her.

She also army crawled through the grass to make absolute sure that nobody in the clearing was even _thinking_ about going over there. Peering through the plants, she saw the Mario Brothers sharing a laugh, and Pikachu loudly, yet calmly spitting sarcasm at Bowser, which was apparently striking a few nerves on the Koopa King. Ness busied himself with the Ice Climbers, where Gamecube could swear Nana's eyes shimmered, even for just a moment, with a certain admiration. Link and Zelda were conversing softly amongst themselves, and Fox, Samus, and Captain Falcon appeared to be comparing technologies, the latter two's helmets on the ground. Everyone else was constructing their sleeping places.

Gamecube crawled backwards, scanning the space and the tree one more before sitting up next to the swordsman. Tentatively, she reached a hand out towards his hair, more slowly as she got closer until, finally, she felt the vibrant-colored locks beneath her touch. Her face grew hot again. Then, she let some other part of her take control, and her hand began idly stroking Marth's hair, over and over.

A part of her mind was at a near-war, with one part shouting that this was wrong and another allowing it to continue… at least until Marth woke up.

The atmosphere soon felt drowsy, calm. Everything felt silent, and there was nothing but them, and it felt as if it would just go on and on, forever.

Gamecube's ears suddenly turned to a new source of sound that broke the silence. It was the voice of Pikachu again:

"Bless you." It was quickly followed by a quieter, but still audible, "Oh, damn!"

Startled, she whipped around, catching the scents of her friends as well as the Ice Climbers. "What the hell are you guys doing!?" she hissed sharply.

Pikachu pushed his way out of the grass, the others slowly following suit. None of them answered.

"Well? What were you guys doing, spying on me?"

"…We _were _going to do a couple things…" Pikachu trailed off, mumbling.

"_What?_ What are you talking about?"

Ness stepped forward. "We were coming here to talk to you and sit with you…"

"…But we also didn't want to disturb you, so we waited…" Popo continued.

"And now I also want to warn you about _those two!_" Nana finished, pointing to the ash tree.

Gamecube averted her gaze. Surely enough, Bowser and Donkey Kong were sitting on the branches of the ash tree, howling in laughter. Gamecube dashed through the grass.

_Dammit! Did they see me?_ She thought as she broke out of the grass, coming to a halt next to the tree.

"Oh, it's _so cute!_" Bowser sneered. "It's kitten love! Cat-girl loves the prince! Kissy kissy!" He finished, with his companion making fake kissing noises.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" She shouted irritably.

"Hah! Make us! Oh, wait, how can you do that when you don't even know how to climb a tree?"

Pikachu's voice sounded, "Oh, that son of a bitch. Want me to take care of him?"

"No. Like the portal, this is _my _battle," Gamecube insisted. Unsheathing her claws, she grabbed the tree and started to go hand over hand, foot over foot as high as she could.

_Hey, this is easier than I thought, _she thought as she came closer to the branch. Much like before, the two were howling with laughter and didn't even notice Gamecube's coming.

When Bowser opened his eyes again, he let out a startled scream, his companion following suit a few seconds later. Bowser wound up falling back, trying to grab a branch, but he missed.

Instinctively, Gamecube reached out in an attempt to grab him, but she had reacted a fraction of a second too late. Bowser fell about nine feet to the ground, eventually landing on his back.

They all winced, and Gamecube quickly made her way down the tree, sliding down like it was a pole, stripping off some of the bark with her shoes and claws. Dashing to Bowser's side, she asked:

"Are you alright? Do you need Dr. Mario?"

"I'll be fine…" Bowser pushed himself up. "I don't think we'll need to call the doctor. It's just a bit of shock. Say, why did you try to help me?"

"Well, when it comes down to it, we would all be willing to help each other in the end."

Bowser opened his mouth to reply, but Ness said:

"I hate to interrupt, but… he'll be waking up in about a minute."

"Oh, snap!" Gamecube exclaimed, dashing back through the grass and to Marth's side, though not as close as before. Seconds later, Pikachu and Ness burst from behind her.

"We sent the others to gather everyone!" Ness hurriedly explained.

"But we stayed behind to make _sure_ you were under control," Pikachu finished.

"If _anyone_ needs to be controlled –" Gamecube playfully started, raising a fist.

"Gamecube," Ness commanded.

"But—"

"Uh-uh," Ness countered, shaking his head. "You _do _want to leave a good first impression, right?" he teased.

Gamecube felt her face grow hot once more. "Why you little –"

"Shh! He's waking up!" Pikachu hissed.

Indeed, Marth was beginning to stir before the three friends. He opened his eyes, the same shade of blue that Gamecube had seen for an instant while she was in the portal.

_Control yourself, control yourself, _she reminded herself.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He sat up slowly, his eyes clouded with confusion. "I'll be fine. …Where am I?"

Pikachu answered. "We're somewhere fairly far off of Nintendo City. Right now, there are twenty-four of us, including you."

"And, what are you doing?"

Ness responded, "We're trying to stop the Hands, Master and Crazy. Do you recognize these names?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Yes. They command the Wire Frames on Final Destination."

"The very ones," Ness said.

Marth then fixed his gaze on Gamecube. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

Gamecube forced herself to stay calm as she met his inquisitive stare. "Well… I did... rescue you from… the portal…"

"Portal?"

"Well, see, the thing is, we've saved a few people by going through these portals. Ness over here leads us to them. Then, one of us goes through. To rescue someone, we actually have to fight them. Gamecube did so in order to save you," Pikachu quickly explained.

"Yes… now I remember. Gamecube, I remember seeing you fight."

"Oh, really?" _Oh, God. I didn't see _this_ coming._ "Ah… how did I do?"

"You did well, though you stalled a few times. What happened?"

Pikachu gave a small cough. "Ah, Gamecube, we shouldn't keep the others waiting…"

"Oh, right!" She turned to Marth. "Follow us."

He got up as Pikachu and Ness began making their way through the grass.

"Okay, now some of us are going to ask some questions. Just tell us what you remember, alright?" Gamecube said to the swordsman.

"Alright," Marth echoed.

Finally, they emerged into the clearing, everyone gathered into a circle. They let Marth and Gamecube through to join their friends in the center of the ring.

"Alright. Let's begin," Gamecube started. She turned to Marth. "Anyone we've rescued has had a similar story: They were minding their own business, doing their own thing, when some Wire Frames attacked them. They were all knocked out and woke up, lined up, on Final Destination. Is this what happened to you?"

"Yes, it is. There were eleven of us, all under some kind of trance. Even though I could see and hear what was going on and remember it, I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't even look around!"

"And… you also pointed out that you saw me fighting. Would you have remembered this if we hadn't mentioned it?" Gamecube continued.

A pause. "…Probably not," the Altean prince finally said.

Dr. Mario spoke out. "You remember seeing her fighting you? You're probably the first of us to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes! Neither Jigglypuff, Luigi, nor I remember a thing of that!"

"You three were caught, too, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we were. Welcome back, Marth," the doctor finished.

"Welcome back," Marth returned.

For a quick moment, Gamecube's thought drifted to the memory of Luigi recalling being on Final Destination. There was still no explanation for the whereabouts of the other missing heroes during portal fights.

"Marth!" she called.

The prince turned to her. "Yes?"

_Oh, no! God, those eyes! So… beautiful! _Gamecube realized that she was starting to lose control of herself.

'_Concentrate! What were you going to ask?' _ Commanded the voice of Ness entering her thoughts.

_Keep it together, Silvermoon, _she told herself. "Do you remember where the others went during our battle?"

Another pause. For a moment, Marth's face was firm, fixed and distant in concentration, in attempt to recall the memory.

He finally sighed and looked back at her. "I'm sorry… I don't remember." His tone hinted disappointed defeat.

"That's okay. I did say, 'Just tell us what you remember.' I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," she assured.

"Do you at least remember what any of the others who aren't here now looked like? Did you catch names?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm very sure that the Hands never referred to us by name. As for looks… I think I remember red hair, but I'm not entirely sure."

_If I'm remembering correctly… then we should _all _know who he's talking about, _Gamecube thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, she was talking to you, too. Well, she didn't know it, but she did. Yeah.

Hey, RF, how are you doing with the tournament? Do you have enough characters yet?


	16. Voices

So, the chapter is called 'Voices' because that's generally what's going on here. I took a break from battle scenes to put in a pure conversation chapter. Not only is this sort of 'getting-to-know-you' between Marth and Gamecube, there's also a – I'm going to stop before I give away the entire chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube did not stir to something roughly shaking or prodding her or to a shouting command the next morning. She also did not get up from a dream or because the sunlight touched her shut eyes. Instead, she woke to something warm on her shoulder, rhythmically rocking it back and forth in an effort to rouse her, as well as a soft voice calling her:

"Gamecube? Gamecube, wake up."

Gamecube's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head slightly to see Marth looking down at her, his hand still on her shoulder. As much as she was surprised, she didn't widen her eyes, knowing that he would see the reaction and draw back, thinking that he had been too forward, when in truth, she was _secretly_ savoring the moment. Instead, she felt her face grow warm again.

She slowly pushed herself to sit up, facing him, almost shyly. "…Good morning, Marth."

"Good morning, Gamecube," he responded, standing and holding out a hand to assist her to do the same. She took it, the heat in her face growing, and he softly pulled her up.

As they crossed the clearing to rejoin the group, Gamecube couldn't help but think how kind he had been in waking her up. He was so gentle, nothing like the violent, threatening grasp he had gotten on her when they were battling on Final Destination.

It was awful, she realized, what the Hand's powers could do. They could take someone kind or innocent and easily turn them ruthlessly violent, and in the captured one's possessed state of mind, they wouldn't give a second thought!

"Are you alright?" Marth asked her.

They continued, Gamecube not answering, only glancing over, but not because she was staring. She was silent because, at first, she didn't know what she did that had concerned him.

Then she realized that she had shuddered.

"…Well…" She wasn't sure whether she wanted to say what was truly on her mind, to drag him into the thoughts that frightened her. But, at the same time, she didn't want to lie to him and say that it was nothing. It wasn't _'nothing!'_ It was _something!_

"Well, what?" He prompted. "It's okay. You can tell me."

Again, she hesitated. _'It would probably be best if you tell him. I know you don't want to get him involved, but there's really no harm in it. You need someone to share these thoughts with,' _the guiding voice told.

_But isn't that what I have Pikachu and Ness for? _She asked back.

'_Well, you _did _want to get closer to him, didn't you?' _the voice replied, a hint of mischief in its tone.

_...I'm not going to answer that, _Gamecube bluntly thought.

'_You can't hide these things from me. Go on, do it,' _it said.

_Alright! _She snapped.

"Well, it's just… you _do _remember the battle we had in the portal, right?"

"Right."

"Well, do you remember when you… you grabbed me by the neck?"

"…Did I frighten you?" His voice was lined with guilt.

"…Yes," she admitted. "At the moment, at least. I know you didn't mean it…"

"I didn't. I remember seeing you, Gamecube. Your eyes widening, looking desperately for a way to get out. And… I wanted to apologize for scaring you like that."

"But there's no need to--"

"I should have fought it," he firmly interrupted.

"…Huh?"

"I should have fought – or tired to fight – that power… those Hands and whatever demon they used that could have taken control of me… used me to try to ward you off."

Gamecube's ears fell a bit. "Marth…" she trailed off, not knowing what words could assure that swordsman that it wasn't his fault. "…Well, you didn't hurt me."

He looked back at her. "Really? But… why are you bringing _that_ up?"

"Because… there's no need to apologize if there's no harm done, right?"

"You just told me you were frightened," he calmly pointed out.

"And then I said 'at the moment,'" she countered. "Everything's fine now."

"Then… why were you troubled?" he ventured.

"Well… I was thinking about the fact that the Hands could possess someone to do those things. Our foe is more powerful than I thought…"

"We'll defeat them," he assured her, calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "And with the group slowly getting bigger, there'll be no way that he can beat us."

This made Gamecube think. She wondered, how _was_ it possible that she was able to defeat Marth in order to rescue him if she was indeed struggling with the Wire Frames? Was she a burden on the group? Was her power worth having? Even if she hadn't gone into the portal, someone else would have. And they would have also rescued Marth!

_Am I really needed here? _She pondered. Should _I be here?_

'_Now, where did this come from?' _another new voice, one she had never heard before, in a gruff tone. _'How in the Realms did you come up with that?'_

_What do you mean?_

'_I mean, stop this train of thought before you wind up putting yourself down! You _are _needed here!'_

…_Just not now, right? Why am I even fighting now if I'm probably the weakest one here?_

'_There you go again, Silvermoon! You're not weak. You _can _fight, can't you? You _were_ able to make a portal rescue _and _defeat Wire Frames, right?'_

_Right…_

'_Well, in time, you will become strong. In fact, you already are strong in some senses.'_

_What senses?_

'_You have faith in your friends, don't you?'_

Gamecube paused and scanned the path ahead of her. At the lead was Ness, who had guided them to the portals, allowing the heroes to save the missing ones. And rearing up the group was Pikachu, who, despite their fights, really cared about Gamecube, and had even saved her back once or twice.

_Yes…_

'_And you also have faith in the Spirits, even thought you've only been here a short time, correct?'_

_Yes, but…are _you _a Spirit? _The tigress inquired.

'_Yes, I am.'_

…_Wow._

The Spirit chuckled at this. _'I guess you wouldn't be able to tell. But, yes, Gamecube, I am a Spirit. Normally, your conscience would speak to you at this time, telling you basically the same thing, but I personally felt I had to intervene.'_

_Why?_

'_You'll know when the time comes.'_

_And how will I know _that?

'Trust me. _You'll know.'_

…_Who are you?_

'_That is also for that time.'_

_Aw…_

'_Don't worry. It's not that far away.'_

_Maybe for you._

Another chortle. _'Honestly, it won't be long,' _he finished.

…_Who _was _that? _She pondered one last time. Soon, her thoughts turned to what the Spirit had said. She believed him about having strong faith and becoming strong in the future, but… was she strong now? Was she truly capable? Perhaps one of her friends could tell her. Someone… honest.

Marth was right next to her. She could ask him if she was strong. But… would she be ready for the answer, whatever it would be? There was only one way to find out. When she gained the courage, she asked, almost whispering:

"…Hey, Marth?"

He turned to her. "Yes, Gamecube?"

"Do you think I'm strong enough to be here?"

"Do I think you're… strong enough?"

"Yeah."

"Well, surely you must be! You've been here since the beginning of the journey, right?"

That was true. Gamecube had seen everything thus far. "…Right."

"Have you ever been on a journey before?"

"…No. This is my first one."

"You've never been on a journey, yet here you are. You can endure the pressures of a quest like this," he mentioned.

"Well… it's not just traveling, Marth. There are also battles and rescues involved—"

"I know that," he interrupted. "You saved me. Even though you hesitated, you still defeated me." A pause. "…Say, why _did_ you stop, anyway?"

"Well, the pauses near the end were just thoughts going through my head, but the first one – right before you grabbed me – was because… I thought… I… I'd gotten a… serious injury…" she admitted, embarrassed.

She then heard him quietly laughing to himself. Marth was _laughing_ at her comment.

She found her face hot again, but out of frustration rather than fangirlish habit. "H-hey! That's not funny!" she defended.

"I'm sorry, it's just… the way you said it… it sounded like it was a bad thing!" he responded.

"It _is _a bad thing, Marth! If the arena didn't have that thing that makes it hurt less, I could have really been killed!"

He immediately stopped, seeing her face fixed with a mixture of fear and worry. "…I'm sorry… can you forgive me?" he pleaded, a small frown appearing on his face.

Gamecube gave a little smile. "Yes," she answered. Then, for a quick moment, something inside her told her to be more daring. Taking its unspoken words to heart, she added, "… If you'll… let me do one thing."

"And… what would that be?"

Her grin grew a bit, and butterflies began to populate her stomach. "…This." She stepped closer to him and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but he slowly returned the gesture. She felt warmth, not just on her cheeks, but all around her and inside her.

"Why… why this, Gamecube?" he whispered.

_Oh, snap. Did I go too fast?_

'_Calm down. Just think of something to say,' _Gamecube's inner voice returned.

Gamecube scourged her mind for words to say that would not be too forward, but were not exactly a lie. Soon, she found those words, and finally strung them together:

"Well… When I came here, I lost most of my memory, and… I also forgot what this felt like."

He chuckled softly. "All right. I understand."

_Whew. That was… close._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Take the 'close' part any way you want to.

There'll be more violence next chapter. I promise.


	17. Why?

Er… sorry I'm late?

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Compared to the morning, the afternoon of that same day was very silent. There were no more whispers from the heavens going about in Gamecube's thoughts, and no matter who spoke to whom, it always seemed to be a hushed whisper.

It was then that Gamecube thought that it would not be surprising to her if Wire Frames tried to attack them.

The group was currently trudging through another field, continuing onward towards the fifth portal, only stopping for a meal as the sun passed overhead. The entire time, even after the stop, nobody had moved from their positions in the company. Ness was still at the lead, Pikachu still brought up the rear, and Gamecube had not left Marth's side.

Suddenly, Pikachu's shout came slicing the silence:

"Hey! Come out of there! Don't think I didn't see you!"

Gamecube turned in the direction of her friend, noticing the sparks flying out of his cheeks. "Pikachu! Did you see anything?"

"There was another Wire Frame back there…" he grumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. His raised his voice to a commanding yowl and said, "Prepare for battle! There's a failed ambush back here!"

Surely enough, Gamecube heard swords being unsheathed, magic being prepared for casting, and blasters being cocked, among other noises. Gamecube unsheathed her own claws and scanned the grasses for Frames.

Then, she saw it. She saw a Female Frame darting right out of the grass – and straight for her!

She lunged to counter the charge, successfully pinning the Frame to the ground, as she had done so many times before. But, she also wondered, would she be pulled off, as she had been almost as many times before?

'_Behind you!' _It was the Spirit who had spoken to her before. She twisted around, one hand on the Female's chest, to see a Male Frame preparing to throw a punch. She swiftly used her free hand to grab the flying fist, swiftly leaping up to stand atop her first victim, and twisting the arm so that the Frame flipped over and landed on its back, all in one instant. It winced in painful shock.

In another rush, Gamecube turned back around and landed several hard blows to her opponent's neck. When Gamecube was certain that it would not get up again, she returned her attention to the Frame that had tried to ambush her. It was almost off the ground.

She pounced upon this one, too, forcing it back to the dirt and also giving several hard, final blows. She got off when it started to vanish beneath her.

_How did I do that! _She exclaimed in her mind, expecting the Spirit to reply. However, the presence of the voice seemed to have left her head.

She glanced over her shoulder. Seeing no Frames, she scanned the fray. Her eyes immediately shot wide open. There were so many Frames… so many, that it was hard – though, not _impossible_, thank the Spirits – to distinguish the group from the enemy. There were simply shouts and the sound of swords, shocks, explosions, punches, and lasers. It all seemed to be a lavender blur full of sound.

Gamecube roared, leaping upon the nearest Frame she saw – a Male. It stumbled backward, pausing and then purposefully falling over to land on its back. Gamecube drew in breath to prepare for impact.

The ploy helped, somewhat. Only part of the breath she had held was forced out in a short burst. But there was still the mater of weight. The Frame was lighter than Gamecube thought it would be, but it would take some effort to push it off. She quickly decided on a different approach.

One of her arms snaked out from underneath the Frame, viciously clawing its throat. She also opened her jaws widely and sank her teeth into the back of the opponent's neck, pushing down, vowing not to let go until the Frame vanished or her teeth locked. She felt the fists pounding on her arm or reaching for her head, but she did not release her grip, not even when she felt the Frame's struggles grew weaker.

Finally, it was done. She felt the Frame go limp, and she flipped over to crawl out from underneath. Searching the fray once more, she noticed that the blur had become slightly thinner, but most of the group crowding towards the center.

Were they cornered? She thought. Were they trying out a different tactic, or were the Frames truly overwhelming their targets? Even though more projectiles were flying and more blows were made from the group to the Frames, Gamecube thought she heard Jigglypuff pray aloud:

"Great Spirits, help us!" A terrible, desperate screech. Gamecube thrust herself into the fray without a second thought. As she pushed and punched and clawed her way closer and closer, more and more Frames had a grip on her.

_No… I won't let them take any of them! _With one mighty heave, she shook the Frames off of one arm, and then another. She continued to make her progress in short bursts. As she neared, she heard Pikachu trying to shout his own name, but constantly being cut off – perhaps in an effort of attack, she concluded – in between the noise of the clash.

"Back up, you guys! Clear the area around me!" he suddenly screeched. Gamecube pushed her way through harder when she didn't hear his voice again, even though she saw the group pushing through in the opposite direction. Then, there was another great shout:

"PIKA!" and a black could came, just for an instant, darkening the battle site, and tossing down the most immense lightning strike Gamecube had ever seen. The impact blew many of the Frames away, but there were still quite a few left. The force of the bolt even pushed Gamecube back a bit. This was soon followed by the voice of Ness:

"PK Flash!" Many of the remaining Frames were blown away by a huge green exploding light, leaving Gamecube with no more to worry about, yet there were still at least a dozen Frames in her range of vision. Where the group once was, she saw Pikachu dashing in the opposite direction towards an unoccupied Female – at full force despite his great blow. Ness soon followed, but veered towards a Male, launching PK Fire when he got at the proper range.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she whipped around to see if the others were all right. There were still Frames disappearing all around, and not as many pushing themselves up. The numbers, she noticed, were more under control. In fact, there were one or two Frames that had three Smashers to take on. But she couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something was wrong, that something – or, was it some_body_? – was missing.

_Where's Marth! _She screamed to her thoughts.

'_Gamecube! Behind the bushes! Turn around!' _her inner voice shouted. She followed the instructions. She saw nothing but the shrubs.

_What is it?_

'_Listen.'_

She turned her ears towards the bush, trying to pick up any sounds.

With a sickening jolt, she heard it. She heard a painful grunt. And she knew in a heartbeat who it was.

_NO! _She fumed, dashing through the shrubs, unhesitant. On the other side, she instantly became aware of Marth, on his knees, one Male Frame on either side of him, grabbing his arms. His sword was some distance behind him. But what terrified and infuriated her the most was a third Frame in front of him, jabbing him in the stomach.

Still running, she gave a great leap accompanied by a snarl, pushing the Frame down, giving many hard, quick claw strikes to the neck. She leapt off and spun around without even bothering to confirm that her enemy was down.

One of the Frames now had both of Marth's arms while the other continued what its companion started. She grabbed this one by the neck and pulled it away, flinging it to the ground, following up with a similar attack to the first one. She whipped around once more.

She immediately gave a harsh growl at the sight she barely registered before dashing to make a final leap. The last Frame had Marth pinned to the ground, the latter writhing in a desperate struggle, grabbing his neck with one hand.

Gamecube made her jump, but she found her self forced down. A hand was holding the back of her head, pushing it towards the ground. It didn't even take a glance to see that the Frames had not died during Gamecube's attempted onslaught.

Before her, she heard the gasps:

"Help! We're—help!" the distress call was barely audible, constantly interrupted by gasps of air. Marth was in danger. Gamecube shook the hand off of her head and reached one arm forward, only to have it pulled back.

"Marth!" she called.

"Gamecu—" he started, his voice faint. To add to her terror, his struggles seemed to be getting weaker. She thought that she felt her eyes begin to water.

Just for a moment, everything stopped. She didn't feel or see or hear anything but white light and yet another voice, different from her conscience or the male Spirit or the soothing tone that had instructed her in the portal. It was a fourth voice. The voice, apparently female, said to Gamecube:

'_Don't be afraid.'_

Gamecube took a steadying breath, and listened.

'_Don't let them hold you down. Ever.'_

_Who…? _Gamecube's thoughts trailed off as she felt herself return to reality, right where she was before.

_C'mon, Silvermoon, get them off! _She told herself. She thrashed wildly underneath the Frames' hold. She barely got her arm out in front of her again. She looked ahead to see Marth, still struggling, yet getting weaker. She felt a fire ignite somewhere inside her.

_Get… them… off! _She strained. Finally, she gave one great push, faster and more brutal than anything she had done before. One Frame landed on its back a few feet away while the other flew directly upwards, finally crashing into the higher braches of a tree before falling atop its comrade.

Gamecube didn't hesitate. She thrust herself forward and bowled the Frame off of Marth and onto the ground. She gave several final claw strikes, finishing with a knee to its groin, before turning to Marth.

"Marth! Are you alright?" she asked, dashing to and kneeling by his side. He gave a small cough before answering:

"I should be…" he still seemed tired, and was panting, trying to catch the breath that the Frame had denied. He stood up, Gamecube following suit, but she soon winced, clutching his stomach and gave a pained grunt.

"Marth!" Gamecube panicked. She immediately went to sustain him, placing one arm around his waist, and the other grasping the hand that went around her shoulders. Gamecube blushed once more.

Glancing around one last time and pricking her ears for battle sounds, Gamecube carefully guided the blue-haired swordsman in the direction of his sword, still laying on the ground.

Once they practically hovered over it, Gamecube swiftly reached down and picked it up by the hilt. Moving slightly to allow room for the sheath, she carefully placed the sword back in its proper place.

"Thank you…" he said.

Gamecube's mouth curved into a shy smile. "It's no problem."

As soon as Gamecube had uttered the last word, she heard rustling, and the normal shout:

"Gamecube, the battle's o—" he cut of upon seeing the two in their current position. Gamecube thought saw a flicker of jealousy flash in his eyes, but it had come and gone so quickly, that she could not be entirely sure. "…What's going on here?"

Gamecube shook the thought away. "A Frame punched him in the stomach," she reported.

"Really? Well, Dr. Mario's over here…" he turned and pointed with his nose.

Gamecube helped Marth through the grass she had come through earlier and they rejoined the group as Mario's alternate universe counterpart was finishing a bandage on Fox's left arm.

"Well, that should be everybody…" she heard him murmur as they neared. He glanced over his shoulder. He turned to see the slightly limping Marth and Gamecube acting as support.

"What happened? Is he hurt?"

"She told me a Frame hit him in the gut," Pikachu chimed.

"Let me check your wounds, Marth," he instructed.

_Damn, he's going to be sore tomorrow… _she thought. _Oh! He's going to be sore tomorrow! We need to find a way to make sure he gets better and doesn't feel as pained!_

But what could they do…? Yoshi, perhaps. He had carried Gamecube herself on his back once, so he could do Marth, too. But then, they would need his permission. There was only one way to know for sure whether they'd get it.

"Hey, Yoshi!" She called. The green dinosaur instantaneously dashed to where Gamecube was from his place with the Mario Brothers.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if you carried Marth on you back for a while?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"He took a hit to the stomach, and he'll probably be sore… I don't want it to hurt as much… but, of course, you don't have to if you don't want to!" Gamecube clarified.

"No, no. It's alright," Yoshi insisted, beginning to walk towards where the swordsman was.

Gamecube glanced over at the group, and quickly shifted her gaze to the sky. She remembered the one whose words had soothed her and then given her strength. It had to have been another Spirit. There was no question about it.

That meant four voices. Four.

Sure, her conscience speaking to her was normal. In fact, that's the voice that she heard more often than the others. The second one had only come briefly, right after Gamecube had defeated Marth in the portal. But the way she spoke… she must have been a Spirit, too.

The third was the one who had spoken to her about being strong, encouraging her to continue, and even warning her of an incoming enemy this battle. This voice was the first male she had heard. And this fourth one… also had to be a Spirit.

She didn't get it. Why were so many Spirits talking to her? She was just a teenage girl who had suddenly come to the Realms. She wasn't even Nintendian by birth!

Why did Spirits talk to her, then?

_Why? _She pleaded for an answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I promised to Calderious, ultra violent styles.

Now, here's my lame excuse for not updating sooner:

1. Schoolwork was at an all-time high,

2. My social life is at an all-time high,

3. My family uses the computer a lot,

And, probably the biggest and lamest excuse,

4. My brother dragged me into RuneScape, and I got hooked.

So yeah, I'm done.

Almost.

Ahem. RF, RF. Where are you? Are you there?


	18. Promise

Longest. Dream. Ever. This chapter' dream took up about five and a half pages! But, because of that, I had to wrap it up a bit early, so there's not much content outside of sleep. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms.

This chapter, I am legally obliged to note that I don't own the Spirit below (a small hint towards figuring it out) or the characters that speak to each other near the end of the dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more nights brought another dream. Gamecube found herself standing in total darkness once more, waiting for someone rather than searching. Eventually, a white orb appeared in front of her, moving closer. As she watched in fascination, it stopped a few feet in front of Gamecube, and with another show of white light, it transformed into the silhouette of a woman.

She wore her long hair down, and appeared to be wearing a dress, but Gamecube could not distinguish colors underneath the silvery shroud of light.

She held out her hand. "Come with me," she said.

Gamecube's heart jumped, startled, at the voice. It was the Spirit from inside the portal! The second voice she had heard since her arrival to the Realms!

Shaking her head quickly to clear her astonishment, she stepped closer and reached out to touch the Spirit's hand. Upon contact, Gamecube almost drew back, but stopped herself. It felt like fire and ice, which stung her. But, it also felt like water and earth and wind. It felt like all the elements, the forces that made up the world, all forged and balanced into one universal feel.

In another shine, Gamecube was quickly enveloped in a new white glow, distinctively different from that of the portal. She was falling, falling, rather than floating. Within seconds, she saw something light brown, pale and shiny, beneath her. It was a tile floor.

Landing softly on her feet, she scanned the unfamiliarity around her. It was a long corridor. Ahead of her, shafts of blinding sunlight beamed down through an intricately designed window. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a small table with a pale vase adorning it. Hanging above that was a portrait, but Gamecube could not make out details.

Gamecube moved closer to it, her shoes making the smallest _tap, tap, tap _sounds emitting from them, echoing across the hall.

As she proceeded, she thought she felt a presence behind her. Uneasy, she slowly turned her head. She whipped around upon seeing the silver-white orb, glowing like a star.

"Go on ahead," the Spirit instructed.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Gamecube turned back around and continued down the hallway until she finally stood on the other side. To her disappointment, the portrait was blurry.

"Aw, man…" she whispered to herself. She squinted and craned her neck as if trying to focus a camera. She was very sure that she could see a mop of red hair, and perhaps blue eyes, but she could distinguish nothing more. Eyes widening and ears pricking in surprise, she recalled the one detail Marth had said about the appearance of the one of the other heroes.

"_I think I remember red hair, but I'm not entirely sure…" _

_Red hair._

Gamecube turned to the Spirit. "Is this the home of one of the missing heroes?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Which one?"

"You will know when the time comes. But you are here for another purpose."

"And what would that be?"

As soon as she closed her mouth, Gamecube's right ear swerved towards the sound of footsteps tapping down the hallway to the left of the painting.

_Oh, no! I'll be caught! _She panicked. She ran in the opposite direction, not even realizing that the tapping of her own sneakers continued. She turned corners, dashed through rooms frantically, seeing many portraits of all sizes along the way, none of them clear.

She finally stopped to catch her breath, trying and failing to emit quiet pants rather than the gaping gasps that her body had given her no choice but to do.

_This is not helping. I'll be caught eventually… _she realized despairingly.

"Remember, you are only dreaming," the Spirit reminded, hovering in front of the tired tigress. "And this dream, you cannot be seen, felt, or heard."

"R-really?" Gamecube stammered. "So, I didn't have to run? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was testing you. I wanted to know if you were aware of that."

"Then I must be oblivious," she remarked, more to herself than to the deity. She then asked, "Where do I need to go? What do I need to do?"

"Start heading back to where you were," the being instructed.

Gamecube did so. Along the way, she glanced to take longer looks at the pictures. She noticed that even though there were some figures that looked completely different from the first likeness she had seen, most of them had red hair.

"How many paintings does this guy have?" she inquired to herself, though aloud.

"Not all of them are of him," the Spirit answered.

Gamecube felt her face flush, embarrassed by her misconception. "…Then who are they? They all look alike."

"His ancestors – the fathers, specifically – all resemble him almost to an exact likeness. It's been that way as long as anyone, mortal or Spirit, can remember."

"Really?"

"Yes. There have actually been times where one has confused the father with his son, the missing hero! Now, stop and crouch where you are," she commanded.

"What?" Gamecube stopped, but continued to stand.

"Stop and crouch where you are. You must listen to the father's words," the Spirit repeated.

"We're… eavesdropping on the missing hero's father?"

"Yes. It's vital that you hear."

Ignoring nagging thoughts about possibilities on why Gamecube's listening in was essential, she kneeled down behind the open door of an unknown room. She strained and angled her ears to hear the conversation beyond the doorframe.

"So he has still not been found?"

"No, milord. We've not even received reports about clues or trails."

"…Is the Nintendian government taking action?"

"They already have. Their search parties are in full force, but they have still found nothing."

"How long ago was that?"

"Only about a week after he went missing, milord. But… your son isn't the only one who's gone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"According to reports, many Realms have a significant person missing – significant as in, they've all saved their Realms at least once."

"Who are among the missing heroes? Do you have a list?"

"I don't have a list, but I have heard that Falco Lombardi of Corneria is missing…"

_Falco…_

"…Luigi Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom is gone…"

_But we rescued Luigi! _She immediately protested in her mind.

"Remember, you've been in nowhere but wilderness. Word hasn't been able to get out," the Spirit calmly pointed out.

"…and even Prince Marth of Altea has vanished, among others."

_Marth…_

"How could this happen? Why do we have so many disappearances all of a sudden?"

A pause. Then, the first voice broke the silence:

"…When did… when did _she _say she arrived?"

_Huh? Who's 'she?' What does this have to do with anything? _

The second voice responded, "Well, milord, she said that the time was just when July began."

Those words skipped in her head like a broken record. _Just when July began. Just when July began._

_That's… that's the day! That's when I arrived! I had that dream midnight of June 31st! When July began! _She shouted to herself. _But… are they talking about _me? _That's impossible! How in the Realms!?_

"You will know…" the Spirit whispered.

Gamecube turned her attention back to the discussion, shaking off the confusion. "…Then she's already here! …Do you think she remembers her promise?"

"Promise, milord?"

_Yeah… Promise? What promise would that be?_

"…Forgive me. I never told you, did I?"

"You've never mentioned a promise before."

"Well, before she left, she said that… she said that she actually knew my son – fairly recently after she arrived in the Realms. She told me that there would be a point in time – after her arrival – where we would speak more often, and she would be of the same age – maybe even younger – than her age when we met. And on that note, she made a promise… she promised to look after my son whenever I wasn't there. She swore to give up her life to save his if it came to that."

_I… I said that?_

"Well, milord, she's only just arrived. Do you really think that she can remember? How old was she when she said she came?"

"…Thirteen and about six months," the noble recalled.

Gamecube's jaw dropped instantaneously. Dear God, who _were_ these people? How did they know so much about her? And she'd never seen or heard them before in her _life! _

"And how old was she when you met her for the first time?"

"…The exact first time I met her, she was fourteen. But when we had _our _journey together, she was fifteen years old."

_So at fourteen, I'll know what's going on?_

"Yes," the Spirit promised.

"…So she probably won't remember. Not unless a Spirit told her about it," the same voice concluded.

Gamecube resisted the urge to scream her next thought: _But a Spirit IS telling me about it!_

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know. You are dismissed," he finished.

"Yes, milord."

Out from the door, going the same way Gamecube had come in, emerged an elderly knight in orange armor. Gamecube wondered if she should look and see if who his liege was.

But before she could even decide her next action, everything around her simply ceased and she was plunged into a dark oblivion, falling sharply once more before landing gently. She then heard the voice of the lord plead:

"I know you're here. I'm sure you don't remember your promise, but I pray that some kind being will let you know of it. But, you must understand… my son is all I have left. Almost two decades ago, I lost a dear friend when she gave birth to her only child. Years later, I lost my own wife to an illness. Then, less than a year ago, I lost my best friend in a battle I could not go to. I don't want to lose the last one I have. I beg of you… please protect my son."

--------------------------------

Gamecube woke with a start. She lifted her head as her eyes darted around the clearing and towards the dawn-laced sky. She finally fixed her gaze on a single star, which twinkled and then sailed away.

Gamecube did not give chase. All she could do was remain where she was, curled up, eyes towards the sky, hearing her friends' breathing behind her.

She thought. She had just been given a responsibility that she had apparently imposed on herself and then did not remember. Had she made it during her last life? No, impossible. These people knew about the Realms and the Nintendians and the missing heroes' fiasco, too. They couldn't be of her former home.

Sighing, she settled her head back down on the fern bed and closed her eyes. The last thing she thought before returning to sleep was:

_I may not know who you are, but a promise is indeed a promise. Even if I haven't met him yet… yes, I will defend him…_

_-----------------------------------_

Gamecube bit hard on her opponent's neck. The Frame writhed beneath her, desperately trying to find a way out. The tigress continued her claw strikes and lethal bite until she finally started to feel the Frame disappear. Only then did she get off.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled in satisfaction. The battle was pretty much over, with a few Frames disappearing and one or two still running for their lives. Pikachu sent several Thundershock waves after them, but nothing more.

She and Pikachu had volunteered to look on the northwestern area of the forest beyond the camp, looking for the portal, but they had encountered Wire Frames. Luckily for them, they were fairly close to the second patrol, Captain Falcon and Samus, who were covering the northeastern area. Gamecube turned to the bounty hunters, saying:

"Whew. That was tough! If it weren't for you guys and your attacks, Pika and I would have been done for!"

"Anytime," The captain stated.

"It wasn't a problem," Samus declared.

"Well, I'm glad you two didn't have any trouble," Pikachu chimed in. "I swear, these Frames are getting stronger. There weren't many, but they were _powerful! _More immense than any of the others. Even in sheer number, we were overpowered!"

"Well, let us know if you're ever overwhelmed again. We'll handle it!" Falcon declared.

"You two will be okay, right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, we will," Gamecube assured.

"Good. Come on, Falcon. Let's finish up around here."

"Right away." With that, the two vanished into the undergrowth as quickly as they had appeared.

Gamecube stretched and yawned. It was nice and warm out, yet it was cool at the same time, thanks to the shade of the forest.

It was in her opinion, simply perfect for July. To imagine, soon it would be August, and then schools would start again, but Gamecube wouldn't be in a classroom, learning about Nintendian history or figuring out the quadratic formula. She would instead be surviving the wilderness and kicking Wire Frame butt.

She wasn't sure which she preferred. The she remembered what she was fighting for, and her small conflict ended.

It was then that Pikachu spoke, "What was with the nickname?"

"Huh?"

"The nickname. You called me Pika. Now, what was up with that?" the electric mouse inquired.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? Plus, I felt like calling you Pika… Pika," Gamecube replied.

"…It makes me sound like a pussy."

Gamecube burst into laughter.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just… I never thought I'd even hear you say that word!" Gamecube exclaimed between laughs.

"You mean… pussy?" The laughter resumed.

"Yes! Oh, my God!" Gamecube continued laughing until she doubled over and eventually found herself on her side on the ground. "Do you know what that word could mean?"

"…Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do."

Gamecube's laughter was almost out of control at that.

"I'll show you a pussy, kitty cat!" Pikachu challenged.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Pika! We're only friends! Isn't that going a bit too fast?" Gamecube panted, stopping her laughter.

Pikachu's eyes widened and Gamecube could swear that his face turned red beneath his fur. "…Why you --! Bitch! D-don't put me on the spot like that!"

"Hey, at least nobody else is around," Gamecube pointed out, pushing herself up. She walked over to a boulder that sloped so one could lay on it. Clearing off the moss and putting it on the ground, Gamecube laid her back against the warm stone.

"If anyone were here, your fur would probably be black as night!" Pikachu spat.

Ignoring the threat, Gamecube stretched her arms once more. All of a sudden, she felt another jolt go though her and her vision swiftly changed from the normal sight to electric-induced visions. However, she could swear she saw things form her dream.

She caught glimpses of the knight and the corridors. She could hear the prayer in the darkness, and her own tapping footsteps. The dream seemed to flash before her eyes until she found herself on the ground in front of the rock with her arms twitching and jerking slightly from the shock.

"What the hell was that?" Pikachu asked. "Is it another one of those hidden portals?"

"Probably," Gamecube mumbled.

Sighing, Pikachu muttered reluctantly, "Let me check." After the twitching stopped, Gamecube pushed herself up and turned around to see her friend reaching his paw out to touch the wall. He made contact and instantly his entire body throbbed from the shock wave, the excess power expelling from his cheeks.

"Ow!" he shouted. Gamecube pulled his tail to jerk him away and all the sparks topped flying. Pikachu laid on the ground, convulsing, until it stopped and Gamecube spoke,

"Well? What do we do?"

"…Report back to camp," he commanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HealingPasts, I do realize that I said this chapter would be the rescue. Unfortunately, I didn't' anticipate that the dream would be so _long!_ But, next chapter, I'll squeeze the rescue and the information-gathering together. Okay?

To any fans of Fire Emblem 7: The dream should be quite relevant to you.

To those who are not: Only pay attention to the lord's plea. You need not understand anything more, but feel free to ask.

But… I guess that the dream was also a foreshadowing/teaser for my first big Fire Emblem fic. If you want to know the details, ask me!

I do realize that I started the last scene with the ending of a battle. I just had to wrap it up, but I wanted to establish that there had been a fight before the discovery of the portal. So, I had us jump in when it was almost done.

Keep on reading and writing!

(CoughcoughCalderiouscoughcoughRoyalFanaticcoughcoughSkylerOconcoughcough)

Oh, and because quite a few people asked about it after last chapter, I am Moonstar578 on RuneScape. Now I'm done.


	19. Tension

If you were to look back at Chapter 18, I added the breaks. I swear. I apologize right now to any readers who were confused by the lack of breaks in the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube.' Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms.

Oh, and to those of you who are trying to figure out who the Spirits are: I only own Gamecube's conscience. (Calderious, I know that this eliminates your guess as a possibility, but I have to say, it was good. I can completely see where it came from. So, nice job.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube and Pikachu dashed unhesitantly through the dense forest, cutting through bracken, Hylian moss handing from low branches, and patches of strange grass with purple flower-like ends that were almost nonexistent alone, but when crammed together, resembled a field of heather.

Finally, they charged down the slope that led down into their current camp. In the center of the area, Ness had been speaking to Link. As soon as the duo had crashed inside, he turned to them.

"What's up?"

"Now opening at a theater near you: Invisible Wall of Shocks 2: Don't Lie Down," Gamecube remarked.

"So, it was another one like Dr. Mario's?" Ness questioned.

"Yeah. And I was also the first to get shocked… again." Gamecube commented.

Ness turned to the Hylian hero. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah."

"Go tell the others. We leave immediately," he commanded.

Link sped off. Gamecube waited impatiently for him to spread the news and for everyone to gather. If she was thinking correctly, then the next hero to be saved was indeed related to her dream. This made her uneasy. She wasn't sure what was wrong, exactly, she just grew tense.

Her thoughts broke off with a shout from Ness:

"I'll take care of it!" He then faced Pikachu and said, "Could you go find Falcon and Samus for us?"

"Not a problem," Pikachu replied, already running for the entrance.

_Wait… _the tigress vaguely realized._ If Pika's gone, then… I'm left to…_

"Lead the way wherever you're ready," Ness whispered to Gamecube.

Gamecube began to dash for the entrance, shouting "Keep up!" over her shoulder. She had managed to get a few feet in front of the group, so they could not see her ear flickering apprehensively. She was not used to leading anything on her own. If she screwed up, she would get the blame, which was the reason for her fear of leading.

But, she couldn't think about that now. She had to lead the heroes to the portal, and should have been all she was concentrating on. So back through the strange grasses, Hylian moss, and bracken she rushed, pressing onward for the area where she had encountered the fifth portal.

Finally, she was there. Ahead of her, she saw Pikachu and the two bounty hunters already coming to a stop in the area. The tigress burst into the clearing and skidded to a halt in front of the boulder that she had lied on.

Swallowing any fear and tension she had, she turned around to face the heroes. "Now, last time there was a portal like this, only Mario could see it. So, Mario, is it there?" she addressed.

"I'm sorry… I don't see it," the plumber said.

Gamecube's heart jumped. Did she mess up, or was the portal really not there? Turning around, she leapt atop the slope of the boulder. Hesitantly, she reached an arm out. If she got shocked, then she didn't make a mistake and the portal was there. If she didn't… either she _did_ screw up, or the portal really did move.

What then?

_If it's here, here comes the shock, _she told herself.

"Gamecube! Wait!" came the shout of Marth as Gamecube made the final reach.

_Wha—_her thought was cut short as she felt the shock course through her. She began to see images, there and gone, short instants in her vision.

She thought she saw an image of a woman with pale hair and crimson eyes, staring down kindly, followed by the picture of a young, blue-haired girl, no older than ten, a gravely injured man, dying before her eyes, and, finally, an image that truly told her what she was seeing. She saw a Wire Frame ambush and seconds later, the world going black…

Her eyes shot back open. The shock was done.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked. Gamecube's focus trailed below and around her. Then it hit her that one of Marth's arms was around her waist, and the other grasped her hand. The swordsman himself was standing behind her.

Gamecube was unsure if she had ever had a fever to compare to how warm she felt. "I-I'll be fine," she stammered.

"Good. But what were you doing?"

"I was… seeing if the portal was still there," she admitted, catching the sound none other than the Koopa King and his primate pal laughing so hard, that Gamecube almost wouldn't mind if they died doing so.

Marth helped Gamecube stand up and then released his grip on her.

"Gamecube… what does a portal look like?" Marth inquired.

Gamecube turned to face him. "It's like a vortex of white light," she informed.

"…Then, I do see it," he muttered.

"You see it?" Gamecube exclaimed.

"Yes."

"…Then you're the only one who can go in there. But… Your stomach… Isn't it still…?" she whispered.

'_You're forgetting something,' _Gamecube's conscience reminded. _'Don't let your worrying make you overlook things like that,' _it advised.

"Well… not as much as before. I can still fight, if that's what you're worried about," he said.

'_Say it now.'_

"Well, I… probably worry too much. I almost forgot something about inside the portal," she mentioned. "We even brought it up once…"

"…What would that be?"

"Well… we don't know if it's a spell or what, but when you're fighting on Final Destination, attacks don't hurt as much, and you can't be seriously injured. Remember when I thought I was?"

"That's right! Now I remember!"

"Good. So… I guess whenever you're ready…" Gamecube whispered.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her dark blue eyes reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

She felt herself blush and nodded. He removed his hand from her shoulder, smiled, and began making his way to the slope of the boulder. He glanced over at her one more, kindness filling his sapphire orbs. Gamecube blushed a bit more as he finally pushed his way through the vortex.

_Be careful, _she pleaded.

The portal began its routine transformation, expanding to show the battle that was to take place. As the image of Final Destination finished rendering, Marth was dropped softly onto the wide stage.

Gamecube felt tense again as the spawn platform let down the fifth shadow. The intensity grew as the dark light performed its revealing dance. Underneath the veil was Roy, in the same still state that the others were found in. The young tigress nervously clasped her hands and slowly twiddled her thumbs.

As Roy's eyes shot open to reveal red pools and Marth gave his starting charge, the images from the shock as well as the dream flashed before Gamecube once more until it all began to spin swiftly around her, as if she had truly been there and now Sprits were only trying to get her to remember. But, were the images brought on by the shock those of the redhead swordsman? It seemed to be so. All the pictures seemed more vivid in her mind as she focused on the boy on the other side of the vortex.

Finally, the images subsided and Gamecube was allowed to notice and watch what went on.

Luckily for the tigress, she did not seem to have missed much. The two were deadlocked, their blades pressed against each other, in the center of the stage. They pushed apart. Marth swung at Roy's legs, but the younger man leaped over the blow and quickly struck Marth as he reached the ground.

Marth did not fall over, but he was greeted by another slash of Roy's sword when Marth tired to turn back around. This time, the prince did fall back. Grinning the terrifying smile that Gamecube had once seen from Marth, Roy stepped closer to the prince and raised his sword as if to use a finishing stab.

Forgetting about the effects of the arena, Gamecube's stomach clenched and she almost leapt forward towards the screen. She barely stopped herself, but her fur stood up in fear. She drew a breath and held it.

When Roy thrust, Marth quickly held his sword out in front of him, stopping the blow from following through. Just as fast, he swung for the boy general's legs again, making the hit. Gamecube heaved a sigh of relief.

As Roy stumbled backward, Marth sprang up and swung his blade over his head and down onto Roy. Roy blocked the hit and quickly tried to retaliate with a stab, but the prince sidestepped the thrust.

The clashing of their swords continued for some time before Marth was able to press down against Roy's blade. Once he saw the opportunity, he withdrew his weapon and stabbed the younger warrior.

Roy immediately retaliated by hitting Marth with the handle of his weapon. The prince did not get up. Had he been knocked out? By the sounds of some fearful gasps and murmurs behind Gamecube, it seemed so as Roy held his sword above his shoulder and the arena shook a bit as he seemed to be charging a massive blow.

_Oh, no…! _Gamecube panicked. That was Flare Blade, Roy's best attack. If it hit Marth, it could very well all be over. Marth would be captured again, and Gamecube could not fulfill her promise.

Gamecube gasped. Marth had just moved. He was still conscious! As the fissure continued, Marth swiftly grabbed his sword and as Roy swung his blade with a cry, the prince held it in front of him, a purplish light encasing it for just a moment.

_Is that his Counter? Please let it be!_

Roy's sword practically bounced off Marth's. The Altean leaped back to his feet, and heaved his blade over his shoulder and hit Roy with such a force that the Pharean was sent flying off the stage with the customary light tower and defeated grunt.

Gamecube looked over her shoulder. Many were staring in amazement. She also heard someone mutter:

"How did he do that?"

Gamecube turned back in time to finish watching the portal's transformation. It deposited the swordsmen on the ground and shrunk into disappearance.

"Marth! Are you alright?"

He stood up. "Yeah. I'm fine," he assured, smiling.

"That was freakin' amazing! How did you do that?" rang Pikachu's voice.

"It's my Counter attack. I learned it some time back," he informed.

"Wow… sometimes, swordsmen are so awesome… it hurts," Pikachu commented.

Gamecube's attention turned to Roy being mounted on Yoshi's back. The tigress started making her way to the green dinosaur's side. She had made a promise to protect Roy, and she was prepared to begin her duty when the group returned to camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, HealingPasts, are you excited for the next chapter? ARE YOU PSYCHED? Get psyched!

…Er… you guys'll know what I'm talking about next chapter. I swear.

I have to say, over the next few days, I will be making slight edits to almost all chapters. I promise, there won't be anything drastic that will change the plot or any concepts. There are just some places where I wish I had made a character say something different, written something a different way, or it could be just a spelling error I caught. So, if you want to, feel free to check out the (slightly) shinier Silvermoon!

(CoughcoughRoyalFanaticcoughcoughUpdatepleasecoughcoughSkylerOconcoughcoughYoutoocoughcough)

No, I'm not coming down with a cold. Keep updating like a storm, Cal.

Brownie points for whoever can figure out where Pikachu's last line came from. The more specific you can get, the more points.

Oh, almost forgot. RF, don't be afraid to tell me your guesses.


	20. Girl in the Woods

HealingPasts, hold your psyched behavior until the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube,' and the owners of three of the voices. Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms, Gamecube's conscience.

An additional disclaimer will show up in the post-chapter commentary, as well as a few announcements (no bad news, I promise!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._ …Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

"So, you mean to tell me that someone was pretty much praying to _you_ to protect their son?"

"Yep."

"Even though you have no clue who they are?"

"That's right."

"…And you think that this is the son?"

"Yes. From what I hear, they look exactly alike."

"…Okay, but is it really necessary for you to be totally still whilst sitting on a tree branch?"

"…Well… it provides the best view…"

"…You're officially weird. You're lucky your guy isn't here right now."

"…Shut up."

The group had returned to camp and the first thing that Gamecube did was arrange a sleeping place for the unconscious Roy. The next thing she did was leap into the lower branches of a willow tree to watch for any threats. After some time had passed, her friends had returned to the area to find Gamecube still in that tree. The only parts that moved were her eyes, ears and tail. Then, she had had her conversation with Pikachu as the moon began its routine rise, giving Gamecube her usual Spirit-like appearance.

Gamecube continued staring ahead, scanning nay movements in the bushes, registering every detail she could. She knew that she couldn't be this extreme upon the boy general's waking, but in the meantime, she wanted to make the most of her promise.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Ness called.

Gamecube's ears pricked and she carefully stood upon the branch. She looked down, making sure her landing zone was clear. Then she jumped off and let herself fall, landing neatly on her feet.

_Never would've been able to do that if I were still human, _she recalled.

She watched as the young redhead stirred, opened his eyes and pushed himself up. "What the…?" he mumbled. "Where am I?"

"Pika, go get the others," Gamecube commanded quietly. She focused on the boy as the Pokémon departed into the main area of the clearing. "We're somewhere away from Nintendo City. We're not the only ones out here."

His eyes widened slightly. "Nintendo City?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Oh, sweet Elimine," Gamecube heard him mutter as he looked away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"…I'm far from home," he stated, standing up. "My father must be worried sick."

Gamecube's stomach clenched when the boy's father was mentioned. _He _is_ worried._

"You can't exactly walk away, if that's what you're thinking," Ness pointed out. "We're all needed over here."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"We're on a journey to save the Realms," Ness began. "There are supposed to be thirty-one of us, but some are still missing. You're the fifth one we've saved, so that makes twenty-five of us so far."

"…Isn't your name Ness?"

"Yes, and this is Gamecube Silvermoon," Ness introduced.

"Hello," Gamecube greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roy of Pherae," Roy returned.

A voice called:

"Stop chitchatting and get your asses over here!"

"Coming, Pika!" Gamecube shouted. She turned once more to Roy. "We're going to ask some questions about anything you saw. Come on over," she instructed before turning once more to dash to the center of the group.

When she passed through the crowd, she stopped next to Marth to say:

"Good job with the portal. Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Good," she replied.

She joined her friends in the center as Pikachu began to speak:

"We already know about the Hands and the Wire Frames. Jigglypuff – the first one we saved – said that there were thousands of Frames where you all were held. Yet, at the same time, we've learned that you were being held on Final Destination. We've seen it several times before, during the rescues. It can't possibly hold so many Frames. How were they kept?"

Roy paused to think for a minute. "…It can, can't it?"

"What?"

"I thought Final Destination was large enough. I remember seeing the Hands speak to an entire army's worth of frames…"

"…Impossible," Pikachu murmured. "…Roy, do you remember fighting our comrade, Marth?"

"Marth, step forward," Ness commanded as the electric rodent spoke. The Altean followed his instructions.

Another pause. Roy observed the blue-haired swordsman for a moment before saying, "…Yes, I remember seeing you now. I knew I'd fought someone, but I didn't remember who."

"So you remember that you even fought without anyone mentioning it?" Gamecube verified.

"Yes."

"…Every time we save someone, they remember a bit more than the last one we'd rescued," the tigress noted aloud.

_Why is that so?_

"Do you remember the arena you fought on?" Gamecube continued.

"Yes. What about it?"

"We understood that _it_ was called Final Destination. So, the Hands' hideout is called by that name?"

"That's right."

"And were you just sent down to the arena while the others stayed wherever they were?"

"…I'm pretty sure that's how it happened."

_Finally… an explanation, _the tigress thought triumphantly, knowing that a long-unanswered question no longer needed to be asked.

----------------------------

Gamecube had a brief dream that night. She saw herself fighting Wire Frames furiously. Around her were her friends. They all struggled, being pushed to the ground one by one.

The tigress rushed to get her paws on the nearest Frame, the one that held Ness down. Before she could get to the enemy, she was tackled to the ground. She tried to move and push and attack, but she could hardly move beneath the Frame's strength.

Then, there was a bright light, there and gone within a few seconds. Gamecube looked upwards and saw waves of softer light projecting the dark silhouette of a boulder. Atop the tip of the rock came another figure – the image of a wolf. It gave a long howl as the dream ended…

--------------------------

"I swear to God, Silvermoon, I'll rip your tail off if you don't shut up!" Pikachu threatened.

"_Jiggly,_" Gamecube teased.

The electric rodent dove for her leg. She nimbly dodged to her left, making Pikachu crash into the mossy ground.

It was late afternoon of the day after Roy's rescue. Gamecube's dream hung in her mind, keeping her alert for Wire Frames. She and her angered friend, along with Link and Roy, were out of the camp, taking a walk for lack of anything else to do.

Along the way, Link had asked about Pikachu's behavior around Jigglypuff, especially towards the beginning of the journey. The mouse had admitted that he had a crush, but was trying to stave it off because he was sure that she liked Kirby. Then, Gamecube started teasing him about it.

"Are you two really friends? I can never tell," Link commented.

The tigress turned to face the Hero of Time. "Yeah, we are."

"Yes, we are… amazingly," Pikachu added, pushing himself up. "Even though she's the biggest pain in the ass the Realms has to offer!" He growled.

"What? Crushes are cute, Pika! How can I resist teasing you about that?"

"SHUT UP! Quit reminding me about that when I'm already probably developing feelings for someone else!"

Silence befell the woods, other than the call of a bird. "…Pika?"

"_Fantastic,_" Pikachu muttered under his breath. "Look what you did, making me say something I didn't mean to!" the mouse shouted, small sparks flying out of his cheeks. A challenging gleam appeared in his eyes. "I warned you, Gamecube! Now you'll get it!"

"Yeah, whatever, Pika. You know you just want to tell her. You just want to declare to the world that you love this girl. Y'know what? I bet you _wish_ that it's more mutual than it really is. Am I right?" Gamecube taunted.

"Why, you--!" The rodent gave off a Thundershock wave, though it didn't' look as bright or thick as it would in battle.

Nevertheless, it hit the tigress. The shock wasn't as bad as the ones from the invisible portals, but it wasn't exactly a static bolt, either. Gamecube thought at one point, she could see stars, something she never saw with a portal.

Her vision cleared. She saw Pikachu dashing towards her, more sparks coming from his electric pouches. Realizing that Pikachu really _was_ serious, she turned tail and dashed into the forest.

She didn't even look over her shoulder, she only concentrated on the undergrowth ahead, dodging or slicing anything down that might have gotten in her way. She saw nothing but blurs of green and yellowish light form the sun breaking through, and she even though the corner of her eye caught a quick smudge of light blue, and perhaps a bit of black.

_Wait. Black and blue? What? _She skidded to a halt and looked over her shoulder. _That wasn't right…_

She turned back around and began walking back the way she came, panting heavily from the chase. Beyond some giant ferns – about as tall as she was – she caught a scent. It was completely new and unfamiliar, and certainly much stronger than the very faint scent that Wire Frames carried. Yet at the same time, it was vaguely familiar – not as if she had smelled it before, but as if a small part of the scent could also be found on something she had smelled very often quite recently.

She pushed her way through the fronds, and scanned the area. Her heart jumped. On the ground, beneath a leafless cedar, laid an unmoving girl.

"Oh, my God!" Gamecube exclaimed, dashing over and kneeling. The girl couldn't have been that much older than Gamecube herself! She had light skin, a perfect contrast to her long, straight, jet black hair. She wore a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans, and a necklace with a deep blue tear-shaped stone. On her left arm was a shield. It was the same shape as Link's, but it was pitch black with a white outline in the shape of a crescent. Her right hand clutched a sword with a black blade and a white handle.

_What in the Realms happened? Was she attacked, knocked out, and left here? Where are the others, oh, my God!_

'_Calm down,' _the tigress' conscience instructed. _'Think this through. What do you do?'_

…_I don't' know that much first aid…_

'_Well, is she breathing!? That's the first thing you check!'_

Gamecube saw the girl's chest rise and fall steadily. _Yes._

'_Do you see any blood?'_

_No._

Just then, Gamecube heard a shout:

"Where are you, Silvermoon! I'll get you for exposing my secret, I swear to God!" IT was Pikachu, still hunting for the tigress.

"Will you shut up about that!? There's an unconscious girl here!" Gamecube screamed back.

"…What? An unconscious girl?" the rodent echoed.

"Yes! Go get Dr. Mario or something!" she commanded as Roy and Link stepped into the tiny open area.

Pikachu also poked his head through the bracken leaves. His eyes darted around a bit, taking in details of the situation before he exclaimed, "Right away! Just stay here!"

"Well, what do we do?" Roy asked, crouching next to Gamecube.

"Well, we don't move her until we get Doctor Mario's approval. We don't know if she has an unseen injury," Link started.

"Do you think we could look for anything? Like, broken bones or sprained joints?" Gamecube suggested.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have anything, but looking in any other areas would mean moving her. We should lead that to the doctor, don't you think?" Link noted.

"…Alright, but what can we do? I feel like there's something we can do, we just need to bring it up before we realize it," Gamecube professed.

"I think just staying here and waiting for Dr. Mario is all we can do for now," Roy said.

"…Okay…" Gamecube muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Additional Disclaimer: The girl is another OC, but not one of my own. She (whose name will be revealed next chapter as she tells her story) belongs to one of my many loyal readers and reviewers, HealingPasts! She asked me to do this early on in the story, and there actually were one or two minor holes that the character's presence could easily fill, so I couldn't say no!

I know that some of you might be tempted, but I would like to ask you right now, in the kindest way possible: if you wanted to send in an OC, could you just hold on to them? Due to this possibility, I'll most likely write about a tournament featuring OCs sometime!

BUT **DON'T** SEND THEM IN _**NOW!**_ PLEASE! HOLD ON TO THEM FOR THAT FIC!

Now, for my announcements:

I have written a parody of the very story you read now. Yeah. I'm making fun of my own best story. But it's doing fairly well for a start. Go check it out if you haven't yet! It's called "Omega Legacy of the White Tigress!" and it was written alongside my brother.

I have completely revamped my profile. It's bigger, better, and more organized then ever! Go look (at least a look, you don't have to read ALL of it) if you haven't!

I have also started a C2 dedicated to stories that feature OCs like this! In fact… RF, Regii, Skyler, HealingPasts, and Cal… which one of you added _this_ story to the archive? I don't mind, but I didn't expect it.

So, if you have a story starring an OC, let me or anyone on my staff know, and we'll get it archived immediately!

Shadow Princess, I sent you an invitation to be part of the staff.

To everyone out there: if she accepts it (I hope she does!) you can also talk to her to get your story archived.

HealingPasts, I would like to take this opportunity to ask your permission to create a profile for your OC in the respective section on my profile.

And, finally, my last address: RF, even though I asked you the same question in the post-chapter commentary of Chapter 2 of Omega Legacy, I'll ask in case you just didn't see it yet: When can we expect an update on "The Angel of Sorrow?"

…Longest… post-chapter commentary… ever.


	21. The Moon and Mercury

Alright, so this chapter begins with a conversation and a bunch of paragraphs of some of the deepest writing I've ever done. I'm serious. I couldn't believe how much I was learning about my own characterizations and what the littlest things can truly mean, even if I had never intended them to get involved before.

Oh, snap! There I go again! I guess I'm still in that deep thinking, deep writing mood.

I do ask this of you: please take the time to read and reflect on every word written the first couple parts of this chapter, and then mention it in your review this chapter. I want to know your thoughts about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube,' the owners of three of the voices, and HealingPasts' OC, whose name will be revealed this chapter. Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms, Gamecube's conscience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you suppose happened to her?" Gamecube asked.

"Well, it could be like you said. She could have been ambushed and knocked out," Ness said.

"Well, I know, but… who – or what – did it? Because, if it was Wire Frames…"Gamecube trailed.

"If it _was_ Wire Frames, then maybe they somehow thought she was one of us," Pikachu suggested.

"And if it weren't? Don't you think that could mean an equal threat to us?" Ness questioned.

"It could. I hope that's not the case. Wire Frames are getting stronger. We need to be ready for them at all times. If we had another threat on top of that, it would make our journey all the more difficult," Gamecube commented.

"Well, I'm glad that they didn't do anything more than knock her out. I mean, they didn't sprain or break anything," Pikachu professed. "Imagine that… _our_ enemies dragging an innocent girl into the crossfire like that… the bastards."

The sun was setting on the heroes' makeshift camp. Dr. Mario had found that the girl had indeed been knocked unconscious and could be moved into the camp without harm. Gamecube and her friends had volunteered to sit with the girl until she woke up, just as they had done with rescued Nintendians many times before. The sun was setting. Soon, the waning, near-new moon would return and reflect off everything and have its glowing effect on Gamecube.

As the last rays of the sun vanished, Gamecube could not help but wonder: Why did she come to the Realms like this? As in, a white tigress whose fur glowed under the moonlight? For all she had ever known, no other creature would do that. Well, _almost_ no other creature. She vaguely remembered being very young, and chasing after a pretty green butterfly one summer night. Later, though she didn't remember who told her, she had learned that it was a Luna moth.

Why did she chase it? Because it had glowed that pale green color when the moon shone.

This thought lead to her pure fascination with the moon. Why was she so intrigued by it? Could it be because of its silver-white shine, tolerable to the eyes compared to the sun? Could it be because of its ever-changing shape, which Gamecube so wished would remain full all the time? Or, did it have something to do with the stars that surrounded it?

The stars… Gamecube enjoyed looking at those, too. She couldn't help but wonder how each star could represent a Spirit, as Ness had said, yet some would form constellations, images that kept ancient stories alive for many generations. She couldn't help but wonder why the stars also had that silver-white shine, as if they were pieces or slivers of the moon itself, and continued to shine even when the moon could not be found. To imagine, those little slivers had determined her appearance, her new home, and the start of her life's story from then on – her destiny.

Which led to one final thought: her hair. Why blonde? Why was it even there? Gamecube thought so hard that she thought she could actually hear wheels turn in her head. As the sky began to go dark behind her, she finally came up with a good, serious possibility. Perhaps it was to remind her of the sun. The fact that there is no day without night, nor night without day. The fact that even though it seems that there could be a sun without a moon, the sun still was the source of life, as the moon was the source of thought and mystery.

The sun gave life. The moon gave a reason to reflect on it. Perhaps this was the concept of yin and yang that she never understood before.

Yin and yang meant opposites, right? Opposites that had to exist or there could not be life? Yet, didn't it also mean opposites that just… are?

Gamecube and Pikachu seemed to be a prime example of the latter type of opposite. Gamecube was constantly alternating between quiet thought and loud activity. Ever-changing, like the moon. Pikachu was always the fine line between seriousness and silliness – the two sides which Gamecube constantly switched over – with his sarcasm and focus on the task at hand that he always seemed to hold at the same time. Always the same, like the sun.

Maybe, just maybe, that's why Pikachus have yellow fur, and Gamecube white. If not, a small part of the explanation.

"Gamecube Silvermoon! Are you in there? Hello?" Pikachu's voice rang, his paw flying in front of her face.

"Huh? What!" Gamecube said, startled out of some of the deepest thoughts she ever had.

"Do you not see that the girl has stirred?" he asked.

"She has!?"

"Look!"

Gamecube found that the girl had indeed woken up while Gamecube was contemplating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just thinking and –"

"Well, you've never thought so much that you have no clue what's going on around you!" Pikachu commented.

Gamecube turned to the girl. Her eyes were a very pale blue. If diamonds had color, it would be what blue looked like. Diamond blue, the tigress finally dubbed it. "Hello. My name is Gamecube Silvermoon. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. My name is Silvia Mercury. Thank you for helping me."

"What in the Realms were you doing out there, anyway?" the tigress inquired.

"Well, I was knocked out while fighting these… weird things."

"Please describe them. They might be our enemies."

"Yours?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you got involved in this…"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. It's theirs for attacking me in the first place."

"Alright, what did they look like?"

"It was as if they were made of purple wires. They looked human, but they had no face… It was terrifying, to tell you the truth, because I didn't know what they could do."

"Those are Wire Frames. We've constantly had to deal with them. But before you were ambushed, what were you doing?"

"Well… I'm sort of a wanderer, actually. I mean, there's not much left for me at home…"

"Where are you from?"

"…The Fountain of Dreams."

"Are you serious!?" Pikachu exclaimed. "Very few people live over there, except for the families that help guard the Fountain, banishing unnecessary nightmares! They're the fountain's first line of defense! Your surname is 'Mercury,' so I thought maybe you were…"

"What do you mean by 'unnecessary nightmares,' Pika?"

"Well, in the end, all dreams come form the Spirits. If you have a nightmare, chances are, it was let through because the Spirits command the families to do so. This also means that it's probably an omen, or at least a sign of something you need to deal with," the Pokémon explained. "It's kind of common knowledge, but I understand if you don't know."

"And what about the families?"

"There are eight: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

_The planet names? What the… How in the Realms is _that _possible?_

'_You must have realized this by now, but anything you've known in your world will show up here sooner or later, possibly as the most unlikely thing,' _her conscience responded.

"So tell me about your family! Your parents, what they do, what you do… Oh! Do you have any siblings?" Pikachu ranted, pure fascination flowing in his words.

"Easy, Pika! I've never seen you like this! What's with all the interest all of a sudden?" Gamecube inquired.

"Kirby told me about this once. It sounded so awesome… I had to know more!" He turned to Silvia. "Forgive me. I guess I got carried away."

"That's alright, but… my parents…" she mumbled. "Were they really Fountain Guardians?"

"Huh?" the mouse interjected.

"…I don't remember anything about them…"

"Well, you did have a bump on you head when we found you…" Gamecube ventured.

"No, it goes deeper than that…" Silvia began. "All I remember are my three brothers. …They were killed last year in that storm…" Her tone grew solemn.

"You don't mean the Heaven-Realms Killstorm, do you?" Ness said. "That was awful! It destroyed so much and so many died… It's amazing that we were able to repair all that damage so quickly! …I couldn't walk down my own block without encountering someone who had lost someone else…" He looked towards the stars.

"Heaven-Realms Killstorm?" Gamecube asked.

"Like Ness said, it was a devastating disaster. It happened only last year! But, some actually deem it insufficient to call it a storm. It was like… demons were pushing themselves up from hell itself. In fact, it even reached the heavens, hence the name '_Heaven_-Realms.' The spiritually aware do decree that there was a battle in heaven those nights. There were many more stars, but there were so many red ones… I'm eternally grateful that all my friends and I made it through that hellish nightmare," Pikachu declared, tilting his head to the stars as well.

"How many died?"

Pikachu met her eyes, and in the big dark brown orbs was a stale glare. "Millions. Perhaps up to ten. But I don't even bother to find specifics. Although, I will tell you this: According to one study, approximately 97 percent of _all_ Nintendians responded that either they or someone they knew had lost someone _close_ in that storm. I'm one of the so-called 'lucky' three percent that said no, but _that's_ how bad it got. Even that three percent grieved immensely, Gamecube. Even that three percent grieved…" he trailed, his aimless gaze wandering back to the sky.

"I'm… so sorry!" Gamecube exclaimed. She had no idea… Why was nobody talking about it? It had been a year, sure, but… she should have known! "But… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"…Nobody wants to talk about it. We just want to forget and move on…"

"But, in the end, you can't really evade it. It'll be mentioned again sooner or later. Then we feel the raw emotion, and then we move on and live as if nothing happened for a little while, and then we remember again. It's a cycle made by the Spirits' will, I'm sure. A necessary cycle. Annoying and painful, but necessary. Without it, how would we honor our fallen heroes and reminisce on those who have since died?" Gamecube said.

All remained silent. Then, cries were heard.

The three friends looked at Silvia. She had begun to weep. She saw them through tears and sobbed, "M-my brothers…" She looked towards the stars and shouted, "I'm sorry! So sorry!" She followed up with a bawl towards the heavens. It echoed across the camp.

"What's going on!?" called the voice of Roy.

Gamecube turned in his direction. "The Killstorm was mentioned! Let her grieve!" She turned back. Silvia had buried her face in her hands, and tears rolled down the cheeks of Gamecube's friends. The tigress walked over and kneeled beside Silvia, gently nudging her shoulder as tears blurred the tigress's own vision. The girl looked up, her sobs not ceasing or slowing, her breath fast and shallow.

Their eyes met for a moment, and they began to cry as one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I even went a bit deep near the end… Must be the fact that it's 5:45 in the morning…

Schoolwork has swamped me again. But I told myself I would die if I didn't get this thing up. It worked.

HealingPasts, I do realize you didn't mention anything about the families. That concept came up on the spur of the moment. I hope you don't mind. I'm just trying to give Silvia a little more background. Is that okay?

RF, thank you once again for updating. You made my morning.

Regii, get going on Golden Shadows.

Speaking of, I've been meaning to promote that fic for several chapters now! (Stupid forgetful me… --') Golden Shadows is a fic that's sort of a sequel to Silvermoon. It's a perfect companion! It's got two chapters up so far, and Regii is working on the third, so go check it out if you haven't already!

My parody should be picking back up soon… as soon as The Destroyer and I can come up with something…

And, now I am proud to announce some statistics for this fic that make me so proud! Silvermoon:

-- Has over 3000 hits, with over 1000 in the first chapter alone,

-- Has at least 100 hits in Chapter 1-7,

-- Has over 100 reviews, with Chapter 20 peaking at a total of 9 (Yay!)

-- Now has over 40,000 words (I'm lucky I don't have Carpal Tunnel after all that typing!)

-- Is in 3 C2 communities (Including my own, thanks to Skyler.)

-- Has 11 favs and 11 alerts,

-- And still remains my greatest writing pride and joy!

And it's all thanks to you! Thank you so much for sticking with the story all these chapters! I will continue to write vigorously so long as you're here!

Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow!


	22. Fish and Wolves

Okay, it's 5:52 in the morning as I write this commentary (I write the chapters first,) and I'm feeling a little confused right now. Dunno why.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube,' the owners of three of the voices, and Silvia, HealingPasts' OC. Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms, Gamecube's conscience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube managed to wake up on her own that morning, but she did so very early. The crescent moon was still visible, and the sky was a spectrum of darker blues, lavenders, light pinks, and a sliver of orange that preceded the soon-rising sun.

The tigress did not want to return to sleep, however, so she pushed herself up and lazily scanned the area around her. Near the edges of the camp, the dormant heroes were either stretched out or curled up upon their fern beds. Behind her were Pikachu, stretched out on his back, mouth slightly open, Ness, also on his back, hands neatly clasped atop his stomach, and Silvia, on her side, one arm under her head and the other out in front of her.

Gamecube averted her gaze to the camp in front of her, soon turning her head to the sky. Her eyes flew open in surprise. The three bright stars she had seen on several occasions before were still hanging in the natural ceiling, but instead of flying away like they normally would, they remained shining as if they were there for nothing in particular.

_Ah, so you're back, are you? _Gamecube asked, standing and creeping towards the camp entrance. _You're not gonna run like you normally do? So, what _are_ you doing here?_

The stars did nothing.

_No answer? At least tell me this: Are you the owners of those voices I keep hearing?_

'_Yes,' _they answered in unison.

_I see. So, why are you always up there?_

'_We can't tell you that now,' _said the first female voice, the one from the portal and the dream just before Roy's rescue.

_Alright. But, why are you talking to me this time? Normally, you just… fly away._

'_There's something you need to know. Something that you'll see today,' _replied the male Spirit.

_I'm listening._

'_By the time the moon is above the treeline, you will know who we are,' _prophesized the other female voice, the one who had encouraged Gamecube in battle.

…_Really?_

'_Yes,' _they responded once more, before flying away again.

Gamecube did not respond. She did not chase. She just stood there. She would find out who they were? Just after the moon rose? With a jolt, the words sunk in. Gamecube pushed herself past the camp entrance.

--------------------------------

The sun had risen as the tigress wandered around the woods, patrolling the borders of the camp, walking all the way out to the edge of the forest, gazing at the fields beyond. She had then returned to the woodlands and looked around, enjoying the birdsongs and the sight of the forest lit by shafts of nearly orange sunlight that one could almost confuse with the rays of sunset.

Gamecube was now sitting on a riverbank, dragging a twig at the very edge of the water, observing the tiny ripples the object made. She chuckled to herself. It was the little things like this that she always seemed to observe. She would watch a leaf sway on its place in the branch when the wind would blow, or a pebble protruding from a shallow riverbed. If it moved enough, Gamecube would wonder whether it would be swept away or not.

She then drew her attention to the deeper part of the river. Its current was soft enough not to push a swimmer so far downstream, yet strong enough to give the proper push to any traveling fish. Speaking of fish…

_Hmm… _Gamecube thought as she stared at the small silhouettes dashing about in the current. Guppies. They made quite a display, with some of them gray and others quite bright. She wondered how fun it would be to try to catch a few of these little fish. _Should I?_

Her own hand seemed to answer her question for her. Any fish swimming away panicked and dashed around the obstacle. Then, Gamecube thought that if she could flip the fish out of the water, she could get them on the shore for an easy kill.

She flicked her paw. Two guppies, a bright one and a grayer one, flew above the surface onto a part of the shore with a few small pebbles.

Gamecube lunged in the direction of the fish. The bright one was horribly close to shore, with the gray one edging just behind. Gamecube flicked her hand again. Only the gray one went flying. She had missed the bright one.

Scoffing at it, she dashed to the gray one. It had flown a long way – upstream onto a part of the water where it was so shallow, that the guppy was flopping its way down to where it came from. Gamecube went out into the flow, her shoes pounding the water and making splashes. She reached down for the gray fish, but it flopped out of her way. She reached again. It flopped. Again. Flopped.

It was just about to edge into the next part of the current – and if it did, it would be safe. She swiftly pulled the guppy towards her before catching its raw, writhing form in her hand. She didn't dare open it – she wasn't going to let a catch get away from her now.

"Silvermoon!" called Pikachu. Gamecube turned her head to see the rodent along with Ness and Silvia. Ness and Silvia were laughing to themselves, but Pikachu stared at Gamecube's closed fist. "What are you doing?"

"I… caught a fish."

"Why were you going after fish?"

"…I was bored."

Pikachu stepped past the riverbank and onto the shallow flow to meet Gamecube. The tigress held out her fist, uncurling it only when it was in front of the Pokémon's face.

"Oh, God. You actually caught one," he mumbled.

"Should I let it go?"

Pikachu grasped the gaping fish by its tail. "…Yeah. If you were intending to keep this as food, it wouldn't be half a mouthful. Besides, somehow, I can't stand to see fish gawking like this."

"Alright. Drop it," Gamecube shrugged. Pikachu walked over the edge of their part of the current and dropped the guppy to rejoin its comrades in the slightly deeper waters. Gamecube and Pikachu then proceeded to rejoining their comrades.

"So, Silvia, how are you feeling this morning?" Gamecube asked.

"I'm fine. The bump still hurts though…" she replied, a small smile creeping to her face.

"Better from last night?"

"…Yes," Silvia nodded. "Sorry about all the trouble…"

"Oh, no. We were happy to help you," Gamecube insisted.

"It sure took a toll on me though… trances aren't my specialty," Ness commented.

When Silvia had cried the night before, the friends had found it hard to calm her down. They tried almost anything they could think of: song, soothing words, just getting her to lie down and sleep… the sobs had continued. Then Ness tired to put her in a trance. It worked, but it was hard on the psychic.

"Why all the effort, again?" Gamecube asked.

"The people of the fountains are very sensitive and emotional… being so to this degree is regarded normal," Pikachu explained.

"Ohhh…Hey, Silvia, are you planning on going anywhere?" Gamecube asked.

"Well… not really. I am just a wanderer… I go wherever I feel like going. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was thinking… would you like to travel with us? If you did, you wouldn't have to worry about getting knocked out again or anything…"

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please come with us. Help us defend the Realms."

"…I will. And I must thank you for—"

A yell from Pikachu cut Silvia off. A Wire Frame had ambushed the electric rodent. Soon three more emerged.

Gamecube twisted around and leaped at the one behind her. Noises of a sword and constant shouts of PK abilities told her that the others had engaged in battle, too.

Gamecube felt a hint of surprise when the Frame stumbled. Normally, the Frame would completely topple over.

_They're getting stronger… _she vaguely realized. She gave a yowl when the Frame flipped her over. She landed on her stomach and the Frame pinned her down.

Her eyes canned the scene before her. Both Pikachu and Ness were pinned. With a jolt, she realized that this was the scene she had seen in a dream involving a wolf… With a bigger jolt, another realization hit her:

_Where is Silvia!?_

She soon heard a howl. Ear pricked, she turned her attention to the top of a boulder. There was a wolf. It had jet black fur, but with white streaks going in the direction of the tail. This had to be the creature of her dreams!

With a growl, it lunged at the Frame atop Gamecube. The tigress lunged into the Frame on Ness. Pinned beneath her claws, she gave it several hard blows. She soon heard:

"PK Fire!"

Gamecube leapt away and let the Frame take the hot blow. As it was consumed by Ness and the flames he was constantly throwing, Gamecube turned to see the wolf biting down on one Frame and Pikachu socking another. Gamecube leapt atop Pikachu's target and gave it some finishing blows. It vanished soon after.

When Gamecube looked around again, the skirmish had ended. The slightly panting wolf approached her. It appeared to be smiling.

"Thank you," Gamecube breathed. "Have you seen our friend?"

The wolf's smirk grew. It sat down neatly and closed its eyes. Soon, a bright light enveloped it. Gamecube tried to endure the light by squinting, but she wound up closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, Silvia stood before her, her diamond blue eyes dancing with amusement.

The three friends' jaws dropped. "H-how did you…?" Gamecube gawked.

Silvia chuckled. "Everyone in the fountain has abilities like that."

"They turn into animals?" Gamecube asked.

"Not necessarily. Some do, but not all. But all of them have abilities that can control thing in nature around them. For example, I… I can control emotions."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't use that power often, though… emotions shouldn't be tampered with all the time. To be honest, I mostly use it to calm the extreme emotions of others. Extreme as in… they might do something drastic otherwise."

"Can you do anything else?" Ness asked.

"See this stone?" Silvia asked, grasping the charm.

The three nodded.

"It allows me to control the weather. I may not be able to make summer feel like winter, but I can make it sunny, cloudy, windy, rainy, hotter, colder… almost anything."

"In that case…" Pikachu stopped to look around. "Maybe you could make it rain today? It's been a bit of a drought for a while around here… If it doesn't rain, we don't have soft plants to use for sleeping places, and small rivers could go dry. It would be harder to find water then."

"But then we can't camp outside! We'd have to find a cave before Silvia would make it rain!" Ness interjected.

"Then… maybe we could explain what's going on and let the others know. We could look for a cave to stop in today," Gamecube suggested. "Silvia, could you do it if we did that?"

"Sure. I was actually planning to do it these next couple days."

"Excellent. Let's get back to camp."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thing that the Spirits said? Well, the next chapter's taking place on the same day, so…

…Has it been one week or two? I can't tell anymore.

I swear, I'll try to work on the parody.

…I don't have much else to say… Yeah, I think that's it for now. And I am still a little confused.


	23. Pulling Rain

Ugh. This is probably the latest I've ever been in updating. I feel so bad for neglecting everyone who was looking forward to this. But… things have come up… inside my mind and around my home. I'll explain after the chapter. In the meantime, just enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube,' the owners of three of the voices, and Silvia, HealingPasts' OC. Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms, Gamecube's conscience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the deal. We need to spend today looking for a cave to shelter in so Silvia can make it rain," Gamecube finished.

She scanned the crowd. Some still had the expressions of surprise that they donned when Gamecube had announced Silvia's abilities, but most remained unfazed, with understanding lining their attentive gazes.

"But how would we know when we're near one? Aren't they only in the sides of mountains?" Luigi spoke up.

"Are there even any near here?" Zelda reinforced.

"What would we do if we couldn't find one?" Kirby asked.

_Oh, crap. _Gamecube had not anticipated this fault. It was true that they couldn't see any mountaintops from where they were. So, what then?

"Maybe… maybe we could just make a crude shelter… maybe get some branches, set them up just so, and then put leaves and such on them," Pikachu suggested tentatively.

"That and I could just make the rain mild – not so much that it's a downpour, but just enough to water the plants and refill the rivers," Silvia added.

"True," Pikachu nodded.

"So, we spend today like normal, but we make the shelter come nightfall?" Gamecube inquired.

"All in favor?" Pikachu called.

Nearly every hand went up. The rodent nodded. "Then we proceed as planned."

------------------------------------------------------

By midday, Gamecube felt odd. She felt more… tied to nature. Was that right? It felt like she could hear the whispers of the breeze, although there were no voices, and that she could feel the energy flowing out of all the life around her.

She also felt like there was a chain – no, not a chain. Chains meant unwilling bondage. What was the better word? String? Rope? Either one worked. But it felt as if there were a rope, a rope that her soul held on to so preciously, as if the soul were a lost child and the rope was the only way home. And the rope was tied to the heavens.

It was like all these feelings were there, but they were so supernatural, so unreal, that they were almost imagined. Yet… Gamecube knew deep down they were not. They were very real.

But where did they come from?

"Gamecube? Are you alright?" asked a voice. The tigress snapped back into reality. She turned her head to see Marth beside her.

"Oh. Yeah," she replied half-absentmindedly.

"Okay. You were just… staring out there."

"Oh, that happens," she laughed. "I just start thinking and then I stare at the most random things."

"Alright. Just checking on you," he said.

Gamecube scanned the area. The conversation around her had grown. She heard the heroes talk about their homes, memories, among other things.

Then she spotted Silvia closer to the front of the group. She was… staring at something.

"I need to so something," Gamecube said."

"Go on," Marth urged.

Gamecube weaved her way between heroes to reach Silvia's side. The girl didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence; she didn't even seem to notice Gamecube. The tigress opened her mouth to say her name, but she stopped, deciding instead to follow her gaze to see whether or not Silvia was looking at anything in particular. Gamecube followed her gaze until finally it rested on Roy.

Gamecube looked back at Silvia. The look was pensive, lost in thoughts from another time, another place. Did Roy remind her of something? Or was she staring randomly, too, and her gaze just happened to be fixed on the boy general?

"Silvia," Gamecube whispered quickly. She still did not respond. "Silvia," she said, a bit lauder and firmer. Still nothing. "Silvia!" She called.

"Oh!" Silvia turned her gaze to Gamecube. "Gamecube! Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Were you that deep in thought?"

"You saw?"

"Yes!" Gamecube lowered her voice, "…Do you know why you were staring so intently at Roy?"

"Oh… well…" Silvia glanced at him. "He looks an awful lot like one of my brothers."

"Really!?"

"Yes. He looks a lot like Aron… my oldest brother. He had red hair and blue eyes."

"Like his or like yours? They're each a distinctive shade…"

"More like mine, really."

"…Are you willing to share more about your brothers?"

"Well… sure. Why not?"

"Aron was 16 when the storm happened. He was an A student at the fighting school."

"Fighting school?"

"I remember… in the Fountain, there was a school where they would train soldiers. Not only did they guard the fountain, but if they were needed on the battlefield in a war, they could be asked to help."

"Oh, I see. Continue, if you will."

"Ace and I… we were both the middle children. He was my twin! He loved playing football, and he always thought about our heritage… He even mentioned in his last words to me… that my heritage would always be with me."

"Well, Pika certainly saw that. I mean, he recognized you as someone from the Fountain just like that!" Gamecube joked. Silvia smiled. "How about your third brother?"

Silvia's gaze became filled with a sweet sorrow. "Chance… he was only ten."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Silvia… I'm sorry. You don't' have to say anything else if it--"

"No… I'll tell you. He had black hair and forest green eyes. He loved football, too, and… he was always interested in restoring this old, rickety church in the fountain. Always. He and I got along so well… When one of us needed advice, I would go to him, and he would come to me first. Someday… I hope to meet a little boy who needs the same kind of help."

"That's so sweet of you!"

"…Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon came and went without a Wire Frame skirmish, much to Gamecube's surprise. All the group need to do was find a place to stop for the night.

"Don't count on a clearing this time around," Ness declared.

"Why not?" Gamecube asked.

"Well… I don't think we'll be seeing so many in this forest. We might just have to settle for sleeping with a canopy… but it will help with the rain."

"True."

"Gamecube?"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you know how to make a lattice pattern with branches as a base for the shelters?"

"…No…"

"Okay. I'll teach you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube fell asleep for a brief time after the crude shelters were finished. She felt like she had forgotten something. Something… important. She felt like she was told something, a command, but she disregarded it. She also thought she felt something nudging or tugging her.

_Forgot… command… who… needs me…?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

She awoke. There was a very soft _pitter-patter_ upon the tickly twined leaves of fern and bracken above her head.

"Dozed off, Silvermoon?" came Pikachu's voice. Gamecube looked to see that in this shelter, large enough to be shared by four, were her friends.

"I guess. After all, first I went fishing, then we fought Wire Frames by ourselves, then we had the normal journey… it was tiring."

She still felt that nagging feeling. She felt like the rope from earlier was now somewhere on the ground, with somebody pulling on it, beckoning for her to find them.

"Silvia… did you start the storm?"

"Yes. Can you hear it?"

"Yes. Silvia… how strong is it?"

"Just a normal rainfall. I'll keep this going all night."

"Well… can I go and investigate something? You don't have to stop the rain, just…"

"Well… if you wanted it milder, it'd have to go until the morning is half-done. I promised the group it would only go tonight."

"Oh, really? If that's the case, I'll just do it."

"What are you going to look at, anyway?" Ness questioned.

"Well… I feel like something wants me to find them… Please let me go…"

"…okay. Be careful, and come back soon, okay, Gamecube?"

"Okay," Gamecube nodded. She army crawled out of the side of the shelter.

The rain was pouring at a fair rate, and the trees kept some of it out. But Gamecube knew she still had to move quickly if she wanted to be as dry as possible.

She found the direction of the tugging… and ran.

She ran, breathing swift and evenly, unhesitant in finding where the urges came from. She heard the _splosh_ sounds of the softening ground beneath her.

For several minutes this was all she saw and heard. Much to her surprise, she was not growing sore or even short of breath. Then… she wondered if she would ever find what was pulling her.

She emerged. The trees had thinned until Gamecube was on the very edge of a tall rock and forest. She glanced up. She saw a big, dark hole on the side of the small mountain.

A cave.

What irony.

_Aw, no way! _She thought. She wanted to hit herself for not looking harder. This was the break they needed! All she had to do was tell the camp!

_'Wait!'_ Called her inner voice as she turned.

_Yes?_

_'Maybe you should check it first. Make sure there's nothing dangerous there.'_

_Can you help me?_

_'Sure.'_

The tigress flung herself upon the exposed rock, not caring at the moment about her moistening clothes or her watering hair. She leapt from ledge to ledge, aiming to reach the mouth of the cave.

She took a few steps inside and wrung out her hair and clothes the best she could. She looked around. It was very dark and cool. She sniffed. There was no scent.

_'Hmm. Nothing.'_

_Really?_

_'Yes. I guess it's safe for the group to some here.'_

Gamecube turned back again, but she thought she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She whipped back around. Another turn, another flash. She rotated more slowly this time. A third spin, a third flash.

"Okay! What is going on here!?" she called, dashing into the inevitable darkness. Soon, she found herself lost in a maze of walls and shadows.

"…Crap," she muttered, kicking the ground. She could turn any which way, but she could not figure out from which direction she came from. She paced, but kept finding herself bumping into walls.

Then she heard the crack.

She looked down below her. Through the breaks, she saw silvery lights lined with a pale rainbow spectrum.

Before she could react, the ground below her broke away, leaving nothing but a startled screech, an unheard call…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FEAR THE CLIFFY!

Okay, here's what's been going on:

I… got in trouble at school for the first time, so… my family and I had to deal with that. I'm still kind of in trouble and have potential for getting into more trouble… because I posted (and then re-posted) some… stuff.

But I digress…

I'm also… kind of at a writing crossroads right now. I'm just not finding as much motivations to write Silvermoon as much as I used to. But I'm not going to abandon it, I assure you! I am going to finish what I started!

And… the Fire Emblem fic might come early, to any who are interested. But I'm just _considering_ doing that right now.

Oh! And about the parody… it might have serious delays from no on unless I just happen to have a bout of humor. On top of everything that's been going on, The Destroyer **WON'T HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Okay, I'm done. Sorry.

Have you checked my profile announcements and updates lately?


	24. The Star Cave

Yes, I'm still here. Don't worry, you guys. I won't be leaving this website anytime soon!

Okay, crossover time! This chapter, we will be having guest appearances by three characters from… Fire Emblem 7! If you're unfamiliar with the game, don't fret! Just go along with the chapter. You'll understand.

Disclaimer: Don't own: SSBM, its stages, its characters, the name 'Gamecube,' the owners of three of the voices, and Silvia, HealingPasts' OC. Do own: Gamecube herself, portal system, layout of Realms, Gamecube's conscience.

…I really gotta get a muse or something… It gets a bit boring up here…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Myaaaaa!" Gamecube screeched. Terrifying thoughts rushed through her head as she fell down the cavern. Was she doomed to never come out? Would she meet her end here?

"Oof!" The tigress had landed. She looked around her. She gasped, taking in one of the most breathtaking sights ever.

The cavern looked like it was made of light blue sandy rock, encased in fragile silvery glass. All around, there were tiny specks of shiny colored rock gleaming from the walls. Moonstones lined the border of the floor and the wall, reflecting light in the pale spectrum she had seen.

But where was all that light coming from? It was black as nothingness before she fell.

Then, she thought she heard a noise. Someone was speaking, although she was too far away to tell what was being said.

Gamecube's stomach clenched. She was not alone, but was the owner of the voice a friend or a foe?

She looked behind her and saw the tunnel extending, but she truly was curious about the voice. She looked back a head of her to see a similar sight, the moonstones glimmering at her to come closer.

Her shoes made the tiniest _tap, tap, tap_ noises as she proceeded down the winding road.

The voice stopped. Another began, distinctive from the first.

As Gamecube continued, she realized with a jolt that she was still being pulled by that holy rope, and the tugging only grew stronger.

The second voice finished speaking. A third began a speech. Gamecube was finally close enough to distinguish the female voice. It seemed… strangely familiar.

She could actually hear what it was saying:

"And we cannot startle her! We need to assure her that she's only here to learn about us."

_Whaaaat? _She questioned silently. Was this voice... talking about _her?_ Then, there was a more familiar huff:

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

Gamecube's heart jumped. Wasn't that… the male Spirit who had spoken to her on several occasions!? The female responded:

"Well, you always were a bit of a brute – even in the afterlife. If anyone here is going to scare her, it's going to be you!"

The tigress finally recognized the voice. This was the fourth that she had heard, one who had encouraged her in a tough battle.

"If I ever startled her, it had to have been the first time I spoke to her!"

Another female voice said:

"That's true, actually. She should be fine. After all, she knows us all by voice now."

She had heard this voice, too, in the dream that preceded Roy's rescue. The Spirit continued:

"Was it ever specified when she would come here?"

"It was guaranteed to us all that it would be before the moon rose above the trees," the other female said.

"Well, it should be soon, then. The moon is already rising. No more than an hour or so, I'd say," the male deduced.

Gamecube hesitantly stepped forward. When she continued to hear _tap, tap, tap,_ she stopped. She stepped out again, putting her heel on the ground first to muffle the tapping.

As she continued, the walls finally gave way to a large space, a dark dome with what appeared to be the tiny rocks still sparkling on the black walls like stars. In the middle of the dome stood tall pale crystals, emitting the strange light that was reflected in the tunnel, yet muffled in the dome, only acknowledged there by the star-like rock specks.

Surrounding the crystals were three silver-white figures, with more detail clear on them than ever.

Underneath the silver cover of one of the females, Gamecube could glimpse long green hair done up in a ponytail. She saw a long light blue dress with thigh-high slits on the sides of the skirt.

The tall male had blue hair from what Gamecube could tell. He donned heavy black armor.

The other female was very pale, with much lighter blue hair and a long dress to match. Unlike the others, whose gazes were facing away, Gamecube could glimpse her red eyes.

Gamecube's jaw dropped. Not only was she sure where and when she had seen each Spirit, but the one with red eyes… Gamecube had seen an image of her, though brief, when the tigress had deliberately shocked herself with the second invisible portal.

_Is she connected to Roy_? Gamecube could not help but wonder. _Are they all?_

She knew she had to move forward, but she was hesitant. She felt that if she went on to face these deities, she would reemerge from the cave with a new responsibility, a new weight on her shoulders that she would be eager to take yet reluctant to take – reluctant because she knew it would change her life forever.

And two major changes in less than a month could get rather overwhelming.

Yet she did move forward, her steps slower and her breath quieter and shallower than ever. She came closer and closer to the Spirits, occasionally glancing around at the projection of the night sky. The stars seemed to be encouraging her, every twinkle asking her to take another step.

Finally, she was very close to them, though all their attention was drawn to the crystals. Gamecube felt apprehension and excitement, a conflicting concoction of emotion, rising in her throat. She barely summoned the strength of will to push a single word out through the chaos:

"Hello?"

The Spirits turned their attention and a pair of red eyes, a pair of green eyes, and a pair of dark blue eyes all rested on her. Her stomach tensed. Her throat tightened. Her heart began to race a bit. Her ears automatically flattened against her head.

"Hello, Gamecube. It's good to finally meet you face-to-face," greeted the green-haired Spirit. "Do you remember us?"

Gamecube felt herself loosen up a bit, her ears slowly rising again. She said:

"Well, you spoke to me on several occasions." She glanced over each of them. "Was I supposed to remember you? Had we met somewhere?"

Part of Gamecube knew that her questions were somewhat ridiculous. These people were clearly Nintendian Spirits! She couldn't have _met_ them somewhere on Earth! On the other hand, if she was meant to remember them, then surely she would know where she had seen them before. In fact, she had to admit that they did look vaguely familiar. Surely, she could recall seeing each of them at least once!

"If you don't remember us, it's no big deal. Do you know why you're here, Silvermoon?" inquired the blue-haired Spirit.

Gamecube slowly shook her head. The pale-haired Spirit stepped forward.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

Gamecube shook her head again and explained:

"All I know is that I'm below that cave in the side of the small mountain. My conscience, it – "

"_She_," the pale-haired Spirit corrected. "Remember, all consciences are just minor Spirits."

"Oh, ah… Sorry," Gamecube apologized, "_She_ told me to get a close look at the cave… was she leading me here?"

"Partly," the Spirit replied. "But it was mostly by our work."

Gamecube recalled the holy rope. "Well, on my way here, I felt… a tugging. Like someone was pulling me in the direction I was going." Her gaze went over the Spirits again. "Was that you?"

"Yes," they replied in unison once more.

"Yeah, it… it felt like a rope."

The Spirits' gazes became fixed with slight surprise, much to Gamecube's astonishment. The green-haired Spirit turned to her companions and whispered:

"She felt the forces themselves?"

"Well, she has had a strong faith and frequent interactions with Spirits – not just us, but the dreams sent from the heavens," suggested the pale-haired Spirit.

"Even so, she seems to be developing very quickly. No person has felt the forces themselves before entering one of these caves!" the blue-haired Spirit quietly exclaimed.

_Developing?_ Gamecube thought.

"Huh?" the blue-haired Spirit turned. "Don't mind us. Do you know where you are?"

For a brief moment, Gamecube was confused. Had they read her thoughts?

Then she realized that she had stated her thoughts aloud. She answered the Spirit's query:

"No."

The green-haired Spirit stood next to Gamecube. "Look around. What do you see?"

"I see tiny, tiny rocks speckling the roof of this part of the cavern. They're twinkling… like stars," the tigress observed, looking around the area again."

"Like stars," the Spirit echoed.

"Yes… like stars," Gamecube repeated. "…Why are you emphasizing 'like stars?'"

She heard the green-haired Spirit chuckle. "Don't you remember what you friend Ness told you?"

"He told me many things…"

"Didn't he talk about a place where many Spirits gather? Where certain people go when guided by Spirits?"

Gamecube's eyes widened slightly. She thought she had an idea of where she was… The stars seemed to twinkle a bit more and the crystals' glow seemed to grow.

"You're in a Star Cave," the Spirit finished.

The tigress' mouth fell open. She had been told not to get her hopes too high about finding this place, yet here she was! Was she dreaming? She blinked. She shook her head. She even pinched her sensitive ear. No, she wasn't dreaming. She really was here!

She whipped around to face the Spirits. "The time has come! _Who are you?_" she asked, straining her voice a bit.

"I am Lyn," the green-haired Spirit stated, pointing to herself. She turned to her companions. "And these are my friends. The girl is Ninian, and this oaf with us is Hector."

"Hey!" Hector barked.

"You know I'm just teasing," Lyn giggled. Gamecube could not help but chortle as well.

Ninian stepped forward. "As it was said before, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too!" Gamecube replied gleefully.

"Now that you know where you are, do you know why you're here?" Hector queried.

Gamecube shook her head again. "No."

He stepped forward until he towered over Gamecube. He lifted his gaze to the dome. "Then at least answer this… Do you remember anything about your last night on Earth?"

Gamecube went back home in her mind, just for a moment. She recalled the dream that sent her to the Realms, the bright light from her video game console… She recalled looking out a window.

Suddenly, the formation of the three Spirits she had often seen in the sky looked more familiar.

She recalled whispering a wish, which she murmured under her breath:

"I wish I could go to the world of Nintendo. I wish I could change and forget everything here. I wish I could escape and never have to think about looking back." She looked up at Hector. "You three were listening that night, weren't you?"

Hector looked back down at her. "Every Spirit heard you. We were just watching."

"Why?"

Hector smirked. "That… is for another time."

"Aw, come on! I came all the way out here!" Gamecube complained, though playfully.

"You aren't meant to know yet!"

Ninian then stepped forward. "Do you recall the second invisible portal? The one where your friend rescued Roy?"

Gamecube nodded. She remembered intentionally shocking herself with the portal in order to see whether it had moved, and she remembered all the images, just briefly. She concentrated on the first one, which seemed all too familiar now.

"Yeah… that first image… was that you, Ninian?"

Ninian smiled and nodded.

"Are you connected to Roy?"

Ninian's smile grew. "Yes. I'm his mother."

Gamecube's jaw dropped. Ninian giggled.

Gamecube closed her jaw shut when Lyn spoke:

"And you want to know something else?"

"I swear, if it's just as shocking as that, I'll dislocate my jaw," Gamecube joked.

"There's not much for me to say but… Although this is the first time you've met us, it's not the first time we've met you."

…_WHAT?_

Gamecube pinched her ear again. She knew she was not dreaming. She was not hearing things. She really had understood Lyn's message. But how could it be so? Sure, she might have seen images lately, and she might have been able to recall where she had seen them in her human life, but how could they have met her face-to-face earlier?

"I-I don't understand…" Gamecube stuttered. "How…"

"All will be made clear someday. Just not today."

"…I understand. I'll wait for that day."

"I know you will."

Gamecube looked over her shoulder, gazing around the cavern again. The rock specks seemed to be glowing with a mix of content understanding and subtle anticipation, much like Gamecube felt at that moment.

"…Now, how do I get out of—" She began, turning back to find that the Spirits were gone.

"Remember: Look to the skies, and continue your journey," the voices recited in unison.

"Wait! How do I leave the cave!? Where are you? Lyn? Hector? Ninian?"

'_It's getting dark out. If you left, you wouldn't be able to find the camp,' _Gamecube's conscience said.

_But…_

'_Sleep.'_

_Sleep!? But the others! Won't they be worried?_

'_Sleep. I'll help you find your way out in the morning.'_

_If I can even tell that it's morning…_

'_You'll be fine.'_

…_Yeah, everything will be fine._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

FINALLY! As I write this, I am at the school where my mom works, typing speedily so that I may get this thing posted before she catches me working!

It's been how long? A month? God.

Well, it's a long story, where I've been, but I'm too time pressured to tell you guys now. Besides, it would take up another two pages, and I'm already at eight! One of my longest chapters yet!

So, until next chapter! …Whenever that is…

…Oh, yeah. I need to get a muse.


	25. Emerge Into Arms

???:…Gamecube, this is going to wind up being humiliating.

Well, I need a muse until I can make certain introductions, so I need you guys up here.

???:…I still say it's a bad idea.

????: Aw, come on! It's not so bad! This could actually be fun!

???:… Alright, but if this in any way screws up my career, I'll kill you.

Trust me, I won't let that happen. I've already had my writing career screwed up, and I don't think I'd wish that on anyone!

???: Except those chronic flamers, right?

Well, yeah.

???: And the kid who turned you in.

…Yeah, him, too…

???: And your parents for blocking fan fiction AND nearly giving you a heart attack the other night while you were working at 2:00 AM.

…You!... Shut up, Pika!

Pikachu (formerly ???): Welcome to Blabbermouth Lane… yet again, eh, Silvermoon?

…Well, yeah. I have been saying too much to my parents and too little to the writing community. Ness, care to disclaim?

Ness (formerly ????): Sure thing. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Roll chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube dreamed of flying that night. She flew, not knowing of whether she had wings, through clouds, then above them, then among stars, and through the silver aura of the band of stars seen almost every night above the Realms. She felt so serene, so calm… she even felt a bit powerful, like the stars could actually turn and bow to her, though she wanted to tell them not to, that she was not worthy.

The dream ended with a white shine that pulled her back to consciousness.

The sight that greeted her eyes was not much different from the tone she had when she fell asleep – the dark dome, the lonely, hopeful crystals, the star-like rocks.

She warily stretched her arms in front of her, curving her tail above her head, making her resemble a scorpion. She yawned and relaxed.

She couldn't help but think that everything felt a little heavier when she woke up, like some new weight had been placed in her very spirit that would change it forever.

She pushed herself up, though the heaviness did not hinder her as she expected. She paced towards the mouth of the tunnel from which she came the previous day. The setting had not changed much physically, but it felt as if it had been filled with a slightly different force overnight. The moonstones, which once seemed rather lighthearted in their shining, now seemed to emit a more serious glow, guiding Gamecube towards the end of the tunnel like a lighthouse showing a boat the rocky shoreline and the safety of the dock.

Gamecube walked at a slow, monotonous pace, every tap of her shoes were the same, no breath of hers was different from the last. She smiled wanly to herself when she saw the dull rubble on the ground and the dark hole in the ceiling at the place she fell into the hidden mystic cave.

She continued down the part of the tunnel she had not explored yet.

At first, the two parts of the tunnel seemed to be identical – moonstones lining the sides of the floor, walls made of colored sandstones inside unnaturally silver-toned glass, tiny specks like the ones on the dome.

But she also heard the softest trickle of water at one point.

The tigress looked to her left. The tiniest stream of water flowed down the very edge of the cave, traveling over one or two moonstones but between the rest. As she continued, the stream grew slightly wider.

She stopped, startled, when small silver orbs like fireflies rose up and vanished, followed by an unknown whisper:

"_Follow me."_

Gamecube did not move. The orbs and whisper came again:

"_Follow me."_

She felt a force from the orbs, a force seemingly diminutive compared to many a weapon, yet the most powerful of all. She continued down the winding road.

The tunnel seemed to change as she went along. The moonstones became fewer. The glass seemed to get thinner. The sandstone dulled in color, from a deep blue to a blue-gray, and to a faded gray, the gray of the rubble from her falling place.

By the time all looked like an ordinary cave, the tunnel had split into three.

The tigress gazed into each. They all went straight into their respective directions. Going into one would mean wandering into darkness, a hidden path under the illusion of oblivion.

The tiny creek went into the one on Gamecube's left.

"_Follow me,"_ whispered the little stream once more, the respective orbs giving their signals.

Taking one deep steadying breath, Gamecube obeyed.

She traversed into the black mystery, only glancing over her shoulder when all was dark and bleak behind her. The tunnel seemed to curve upwards along with the usual twists and turns, and each step seemed to need a bit more force to conquer the slightly steeping slope.

It seemed like a piece of eternity as she walked. The floor grew steeper, the twists became more complex, and the tigress was growing a bit tired.

Finally, the floor leveled out.

Much to her surprise, she saw the light beaming from where she had fallen on the ground ahead of her.

Then it hit her. The sharply graded tunnel had led her in a rising, rather chaotic spiral to the place above the Star Cave.

Even if she hadn't fallen, she would have wound up at the dome.

She continued, leaping over the hole she made. Each step then became more hesitant and tedious. She had gotten lost shortly before she fell.

However, thanks to the light, she saw a cave wall before her. She turned left, her only option.

When it grew dark again, Gamecube felt a presence. It had force like the orbs from the stream. It seemed to hold her hand and tug her towards different directions.

_A Spirit, perhaps? _She concluded. _Perhaps there was even one from the tiny river, and it's here to guide me now…_

She never hit a wall.

At long last, she saw a golden speck. The presence vanished. She knew she had finally reached the entrance from which she came. She dashed into the golden horizon as if it were a portal.

She emerged, triumphant, atop the ledge she had climbed to reach the cave mouth. The scent of dew lingered, and the ground looked slightly moist. The tigress seemed to glow golden in the rising sunlight.

Gamecube quickly slid down the ledge, landing quietly on the soft ground.

_Oh, man, I hope I didn't scare the camp. Pika's gonna be so pissed… I can almost hear his voice already:_

"_Where the hell have you _been,_ you stupid kid!? You almost gave us heart attacks! What did you _do_ last night!?"_

_Heh heh heh…_

She then heard a faraway call:

"Gamecube!"

"Gamecube!"

Two distinct calls from two different voices.

But neither of the voices was Pikachu, or Ness, or Silvia, much to her surprise. They sounded like…

"Do you see her, Marth?"

"…Not a trace, Roy."

"Oh, man, I hope she's okay."

"Same here. But… Roy, you don't know her all that much."

"Well, it's just… she won't leave my dreams."

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean… I dream of battles my father was in, and she fights by his side. I dream of my mother, and Gamecube's not too far off. And… I… I even recently had a dream about… well… I did tell you about Lord Hector, right?"

"Yes. You were there when he died, right?"

Gamecube froze in surprise. She strained her ears.

"Well, I recently dreamed about that again, and… she was still there, begging him not to die, telling him to hold on just a bit longer…"

The third image she had seen when she shocked herself with the invisible portal became more vivid.

Then it hit her like a boulder on the head.

_The dying man had been Hector._

A haunting shudder racked her body. She looked back at the small mountain. Why hadn't this been brought up? Why, why, why…

"Now, why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I mean… this girl came here less than a month ago, right? So she couldn't possibly know him directly… it's strange."

"…It is."

"By the way, what is it with _you_ and Gamecube?"

"Huh? _Now_ what do you mean?"

_Yeah… what do you mean?_

"Well, frankly, you seem far more worried than I do. You told me that you can't stop thinking about her."

Marth didn't respond.

"…I get it," Roy teased.

"I swear, if you say what I think you are…"

"Oh, come on! You know it's true."

"Look, she won't leave my dreams, either. Every dream, she's somewhere, just… staring. Either at me or the sky. I don't understand it. I mean, when I'm around her – Well, normally she's very sprightly, but… she quiets down around me," Marth explained.

"Well, at least we know how she feels about you."

"And then, recently…" Marth trailed off.

"…So, am I right, or not?"

"Shut up! I – I never said--!" he stammered.

"You're in denial."

"Look, I – I don't know, okay, Roy? I mean, it – it seems so fast and – I might, but I don't know! Happy?" he shouted, rather hurriedly.

By then, if Gamecube's jaw could fall to the ground, it would have.

"I had a feeling that's what was going on."

'_Gamecube. Show yourself,'_ advised Gamecube's conscience.

"Roy? Is that you?" Gamecube called, pushing through ferns.

"There she is," Roy declared.

At that moment, Marth looked relieved. He moved towards her. Gamecube noticed, pleasingly, that his face seemed a bit red. "Are you alright?" he asked with his usual calmness.

Gamecube nodded. For a brief moment, they were silent and still, but suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Where were you all night? I was so worried…"

"Marth, I…" Gamecube trailed. She was completely taken by surprise. She snaked slightly trembling arms around him.

Neither of them spoke. They just… remained there for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu: Oh, how cute! The moment is so fluffy, that I almost die a little inside.

Pika, you sound a bit jealous.

Pikachu: What!? Jealous? Who, me? No way!

Ness: Yeah, right, Pikachu. …Hey, Gamecube, what's with the fourth chair?

Well, I figured that it would be a bit predictable if I had just you two up here, so… I was thinking… why not have the readers decide on a third muse?

Pikachu: You're kidding.

No! Really! I want them to decide. Ok?

Pikachu:… All right.

Ness: Sure. Let's do it.

Okay. Listen up! Here's what you gotta do: in your review, make suggestions on who you want to see sitting in that fourth chair, helping me with pre- and post-chapter commentaries. Whichever Smasher gets the most suggestions will be here next chapter!

Oh, and I would also like to take this opportunity to thank Anjel Kitty for posting this chapter for me. You really saved my ass by doing this!

Pikachu: And, everyone, be sure to keep working on your stories, too! You never know when this little sneak will get a chance on her mom's laptop.

Ness: Or even her dad's, if she dares.

That's true! Until next chapter!


	26. Colliding Minds

Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddd we're back! Sorry for the wait!

Pikachu: I think you should be sorrier for _forgetting to tell everyone where you were going._

Ness: Relax. We're truly sorry, everyone. Gamecube was on vacation, so she got few chances to write.

Well, I could have potentially finished this earlier, but all that shit happened with the fics again…

Pikachu: Oh, yeah, those M rated fics? The ones you weren't supposed to post again, yet you did anyway?

…Yeah, those.

Ness: To the readers: Don't worry too much about those; they're in a different section.

Pika, I think it's your turn to disclaim.

Pikachu: Alright. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube's prediction about Pikachu's reaction came true upon her return to the camp. She could hardly respond to his outburst. All she could say was:

"If I told you where I've been, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, really? Where were you, then?"

Gamecube was hesitant to answer, wondering whether she should mention the events in the cave, who she saw there, or even that she had found the cave at all. She waited for her conscience to give an answer.

'_Tell the truth, but don't say too much,'_ she advised.

"I… found a Star Cave," she admitted.

"Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious! Remember the thing that I said I wanted to check out because it felt like someone was calling me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that was it! It was the Star Cave! I swear! I can still remember it! I can describe the cave!"

"Relax, Gamecube," Ness intervened. "I believe you. So, I guess you got the opportunity to see a Star Cave after all, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, we move on now?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah. We move on," Ness declared.

---------------------------------

About an hour after the group began its trek, Marth approached Gamecube:

"Hey, Gamecube?"

"Yes, Marth?"

"Can I… can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," Gamecube replied as the two moved to the side of the group.

Marth seemed slightly tense to Gamecube. He sighed once or twice, and seemed to be deciding what he wanted to say, where to start. She had a feeling it was about his sudden embrace upon her emerging from the Star Cave.

"Go on," Gamecube prompted. "Just tell me what you want to say."

_Tell me what you thought about the hug,_ she thought in a discreet corner of her mind.

"Well… I was just…. I was thinking about this morning, and… Well, I just wanted you to know that… I… I kinda wasn't thinking when I… uh, you know," he trailed, turning red.

"Oh, that? Uh… Don't think too much of it. I mean, I understand. I-It was just an impulse, right? A blind impulse for whatever reason?" she stammered, trying to sympathize with his current thoughts.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Just… just had some thoughts that you were trying to sort out, and then it all poured out in that instant?"

He nodded with some vigor. "Right on the money."

"Okay. I understand."

"Thank you." He leaned forward slightly, but stiffened, as if he was about to act on another blind impulse. He nodded, the color not leaving his face. "Thanks." He quickly slipped back into the crowd, settling for a position next to Roy, who asked a question with a mischievous expression set on his face. Gamecube went into the group to speak to Ness, who had just finished a conversation with Nana.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah, Gamecube?"

"How much longer until we reach the portal?"

"It shouldn't be long. I mean, we're getting pretty close. In fact, I'm kinda surprised that Wire Frames haven't—"

A shrill cry – Gamecube couldn't figure out whose voice it was – cut Ness off. It was evident. The Wire Frames had returned.

Swords unsheathed, beams were charged, and projectiles were aimed.

Gamecube revealed her claws and charged the first Frame she saw, a Female.

The beast stumbled and fell, no surprise there. Gamecube clawed at its neck and back furiously. The creature elbowed her in the side, though unsuccessful in its attempt to dislodge Gamecube.

Suddenly, something hurtled into the tigress, knocking the contenders on their sides. A Male Frame loomed over both of them in an instant, but was pulled away when the arm of Fox McCloud caught it in a headlock.

Gamecube turned her focus back to her weakened opponent. It tried to push itself up despite Gamecube's weight, but it could barely move.

The tigress took the stop as an opportunity to make a final bite on the back of the Frame's neck. It shuddered and lay still.

Gamecube leaped to her feet and glanced over the battlefield. Numbers were fairly even, with a slight lean towards the Frames, but Frames clustered around smaller fighters such as Pikachu and the Ice Climbers, prompting other warriors to pull Frames away.

She began dashing to join a cluster of combatants when a Male charged into her, followed by two Females. Her eyes widened when she realized that the surge of Frames had a similar pattern to that ambush she was sure knocked Roy out when he was captured by the Hands, the image of which she had seen when she shocked herself with the invisible portal.

She kicked and lashed her claws at the offenders, which struck the rather burly Male lightly, but not enough to dislodge him. The enemy soon had the tigress pinned down.

…_Crap. Why does this always happen to _me? She brooded.

She struggled and writher, flicking her clawed hands at the Frames, but no avail. Suddenly, she felt a small rush through her right arm and out of her hand shot a small silver ball, which hit and exploded in a Female's face. The stunned Frame sprang up and backed away, freeing Gamecube's left arm. She swiped at the other Female three times in quick succession. It fell over, startled.

Gamecube slammed her fist into the male's face. It shifted at the first blow, and Gamecube kept hitting until it fell on its side, seemingly knocked out. Gamecube gave it death blows. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the Females preparing to strike again.

One dove in attempt to trip Gamecube. She sidestepped it. The other tried again. The tigress leaped up and landed on its back, knocking the air out of it. She struck its neck.

Gamecube whipped around and lunged at the other Female, lashing one arm around its neck in a headlock and striking with her claws. Within a minute of the relentless blows, the Frame went limp.

Breathing heavily, she pushed herself up. Wire Frames did nothing but disappear. The battle was over.

_I can't believe it… I didn't need any help that time. I'm… getting stronger,_ she realized. She looked at her hands and clenched them into fists, enjoying the tense feeling of her own rock-hard clubs. _Hector was right._ She focused on her right hand. _But what was that…!_ She recalled the exploding ball of silver light. What had it been?

Soon, the white light of the portal spread around and caught the tigress's attention. The heroes gathered around it.

How long had it been, she wondered, since this had been done? Though in truth it had only been a few days, it seemed like many weeks. She settled atop an old gray boulder topped with sand looking over all the heroes. None of them seemed to be hurt, a fact the Gamecube sent silent thanks to the Spirits for.

"Mind if I sit here?" came the voice of Roy.

Gamecube looked at him at the foot of the boulder. "No, not at all. Come on up," she responded, patting the area of the rock next to her. The Pherean warrior climbed the rock with ease and sat down.

"Look who decided to join us!" came another voice.

"When did I not want to join you guys, Bowser?" Gamecube retorted.

"Oh, I don't know." Bowser cupped his elbow in his hand and pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmm… that time you suddenly vanished all night. I bet you wanted to leave the group, but then you realized that you wouldn't survive without us! Besides, you can't find a prince anywhere else, eh, kitten?"

Gamecube opened her mouth to reply, but Roy burst out:

"What is your freakin' problem with Gamecube? She never did anything to you!"

"For your information, she nearly sliced my arm when we first met!"

"Well, maybe she thought you were the enemy! Everyone in these Realms knows about you, the fearsome Koopa King!

"No, she knew that we were on the same side!"

"He said I'd abandon the group!" Gamecube intervened. Roy and Bowser's attention turned to her. "He-he said that I wouldn't make it. But then, I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I did the first thing that came to mind: attack. I... I don't know why I chose to do that rather than something else. I'm sorry I attacked you, alright?"

Bowser stared for a moment, and then snorted indifferently. He turned around.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Roy."

He patted her back. "No problem. I just don't get why he's always so pissed at you.

"PEOPLE!" shouted Pikachu. Everyone fell silent. "Ness has something to say!" The rodent turned to Ness and whispered something. Ness, smiled, replied, and very lightly slapped his shoulder as the Pokémon returned to the crowd.

"I will be going into this portal," Ness announced. A few murmurs rose. "I just have this feeling that I should go on in." He turned to the portal. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Gamecube shouted. Ness looked over his shoulder and replied:

"Thank you." He walked into the portal.

Gamecube felt a slight flush of excitement. Ness had not yet experienced the sheer thrill of fighting in a different place, seemingly a different dimension. Yet, the rush might have also been from worry or fear. What if something went wrong, and he didn't succeed? Gamecube put an effort into pushing the question to the back of her mind, scared that if she worried, it would come true. She sat and watched the portal transform into the standard screen.

Ness landed softly on the battlefield. He stood unflinching, watching for anything to change. Within seconds, the sixth spawn platform placed its combatant on the opposing side. The dark gray light revealed the warrior underneath…

"Mewtwo!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pika! What's up!?" Gamecube shouted.

"…It's just a surprise to me, is all. I… haven't heard from him in the longest time… I can't believe he was caught…" Pikachu mused.

Mewtwo revealed his crimson pools and charged his first attack, a Shadow Ball. Ness strode to the center of the arena and moved a PK Flash towards the psychic Pokémon. The Flash exploded right after Mewtwo released his projectile, stunning the creature.

Ness turned on his PSI Shield and absorbed the attack, much to everyone's astonishment. Then he rushed towards Mewtwo, sending several PK Fire shots ahead of him. Mewtwo vanished and reappeared behind Ness. Mewtwo hit him several times, and then continued, dark energy radiating from his hand. He followed up with a Disable attack, and he charged up a punch which sent Ness near the edge of Final Destination.

The psychic boy sprang up. Mewtwo hovered across the stage, a Shadow Ball charging in his hands. He shot it. Ness' PSI Shield absorbed it. The psychic boy seemed to have slightly more energy afterward. He rushed forward, shooting more bursts of PK Fire. Mewtwo teleported out of harm's way, and Ness released a bolt of PK Thunder. He moved it directly behind him. Mewtwo appeared only to be hit by the attack.

More PK Fire followed. While Mewtwo struggled to pull away from the flames, Ness charged up one more PK Flash.

Mewtwo fell, defeated. The screen changed to a portal, and it spat the psychics out again before shrinking out of mortal existence.

Gamecube scrambled down from her place on the boulder. She helped Ness up.

"That was awesome!" she complemented.

"Thanks. I learned a lot of that from my friend Paula some time ago. We thought it could be useful."

"Turns out it did, huh?" Pikachu added. He stared at the unconscious Mewtwo, who was now being loaded onto the kind Yoshi's back, and slightly shook his head.

_Now why would he do that…?_

"What's up, Pika?" Gamecube asked.

"I… still can't believe it, y'know? I mean, this guy nearly took many lives… then…" Pikachu's whisper became low. "…He saved mine. And now he was caught again."

"Again!?" Gamecube hissed.

Pikachu turned to her. "I'll explain later." He sighed and smiled slightly. "I have a feeling."

"What?"

"That you will become fairly close to this Pokémon."

Gamecube's ears pricked in surprise. "…And why do you think that?"

Pikachu's smile grew and he shrugged. "…Just a feeling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, why would you say that?

Pikachu: Say what?

That thing about the feeling.

Pikachu: I can't say now. That's for the future.

Ness: …hey, where's the fourth guy?

Huh?

Ness: The fourth guy. Someone was supposed to come in and fill that empty chair.

Oh! Well… the suggestions broke even.\

Pikachu: How so?

I got two suggestions for four people. That's it! Two suggestions for four people.

Pikachu: Who were they?

Marth, Roy, Link, and Pit.

Pikachu: Why am I not surprised?

Ness: What are you going to do?

…Wait for more suggestions?

Ness: …Well, whatever works, I guess.

Pikachu: So you heard her! Who do you want to see filling this fourth chair? Let us know!

Until next chapter, everyone!


	27. Not What You Think

Pikachu: …Oh, my God! When is she getting here!?

Ness: Who? Gamecube?

Pikachu: Yeah, Gamecube! The fourth chair guy is, well… a guy! Who else could I possibly refer to!?

???: …Hello? Gamecube? I was told to come here and – oh, hi, guys.

Ness: Hey.

Pikachu: Hey. …Um, wow. I did not expect you here. I mean, sure, you're a popular guy, but… well, either way I was going to be surprised. I told myself that.

Oh, my God, I hate long negotiation meetings. Hey, guys!

Pikachu: There she is! The last horse finally crosses the finish line!

Hey, shut up, Pika! It's not like we all haven't had something to deal with. Anyways… I would like to introduce the guy in the fourth chair… drumroll please… da da da… Please welcome Pit to the Musing Box!

Pit: Thank you, Gamecube. It's an honor and pleasure to be here.

Pikachu: "Musing box?"

Yeah, a name for this room. Look, we need to get this chapter started, to Pit, since it's your first day, care to disclaim?

Pit: Sure thing. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Sweet. Now let's get this freakin' show back on the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell us the story of Mewtwo?"

"Oh, yeah."

Like all other rescues, the sun was setting. The heroes set up another camp in the forest after more traversing. Also like all other rescues, Mewtwo was due to awaken at moonrise.

"What about Mewtwo?" Silvia asked.

"Just after I came out of the portal, he promised Gamecube he'd tell Mewtwo's story. After all, he's had close encounters with him before," Ness explained.

"Oh, yeah! I think I've heard a story involving Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and Mewtwo, the cloned Pokémon!" Silvia exclaimed.

"That's it, that's it," Pikachu affirmed, nodding rather vigorously. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, almost as if he were about to reveal his greatest secret.

"From what I understand, Mewtwo was created from a Mew's DNA in a laboratory on Cinnabar Island. The lab was destroyed shortly afterward.

"When I first met him, we were around Mt. Quena in the Johto region. Team Rocket tried to steal me – their usual trick. It all seems a blur, but… I remember Mewtwo helping me, defending me from them atop the mountain.

"Later on, after Ash arrived, Mewtwo consented to capture after Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, gave him an ultimatum: it was either him or the Pokémon he defended. Yet… we were all caught anyway.

"Giovanni then began the construction of a new Team Rocket base. However, the base polluted the freshwater lake on top of the mountain. It upset the wild Bug Pokémon that lived there, and they raided the base. This gave us our opportunity to escape.

"Ash and I found that Mewtwo was being held by these suppressing machines, and we helped him get out. But at that point he was very weak, so Ash and I escorted him to the heart of the mountain while our friends and the Bug Pokémon kept Team Rocket distracted." He hesitated. "And Ash threw him into the healing spring there.

"After the confrontation, Mewtwo cleared Giovanni's mind of any memory of him, the Pokémon, and Mt. Quena. He was about to do the same with us – and I can understand why! He wanted to protect the mountain from other heartless people. But Ash promised to keep it a secret…"

"Why did you tell us, then?" Ness questioned.

"…I guess I trust you. Besides, nobody in the group is heartless, right?"

Ness nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Same here," Silvia said.

"I won't tell a soul. Anything for a friend," Gamecube added.

She then recalled something from her human life. She recalled a film that began with Mewtwo's birth, which was very accurate to Pikachu's description, but then there was something about a tournament, and the Trainers' Pokémon, and a huge battle… Then she remembered Mewtwo saying:

"_These events… are best forgotten."_

_So it _must_ have happened… Pika just doesn't remember still. Hm. I'll bet that no other Nintendian knows because of that factor._

Her thoughts then drifted to what Pikachu had said. Nobody in the group was heartless. What about, say… Bowser? She wondered. That was true, she realized. Even though he was being a bit of a bully – not to mention, his history of kidnapping Peach – he wasn't oblivious to others entirely. After all, if he had truly been as selfish as Giovanni had, chances were, he wouldn't have joined the other heroes.

So why was he picking on Gamecube?

She could understand that he was angry at her for attacking him, but she had a feeling that it was something more, something deeper. And, for all Gamecube knew, whatever it was, it could have caused a bit of uneasiness in everyone she met!

She could only think of one such thing:

The fact that she was not born in the Realms of Nintendo.

It was then she realized that a possible reason for Bowser's bullying was fear. He might have feared Gamecube in a way. She was of a different world, so for all he knew, she could have more power than he thought, or that she had some ability that was beyond his understanding. She had heard somewhere that people tended to fear what they didn't understand.

In a way, it all finally made sense.

Gamecube lay down, her hands behind her head, staring at the twilight sky. "…Have you guys ever just… laid down and looked directly at the sky?"

"Oh, yeah. Plenty of times," Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, once or twice," Ness chimed.

"…At least once," Silvia said.

"I… I don't remember looking at the sky this clearly. I mean, I have stargazed, but… I never actually got down on my back and stared right up at it. It's like… gazing right into the heavens. As if you're trying to get past its colorful cloak, even though you aren't… yet in a way, you are."

"Wow…" Ness breathed.

"That was beautiful," Silvia complimented.

"Oh, yeah. Very eloquent," Pikachu commented.

"Thank you. I guess it happens." She looked to them. "Come on. Lie down. Peer through the heavens with me."

They did. They did lie down. They watched the red-orange sunset sky turn into the dark violet cloak that lulled some creatures to sleep, and made others – some noble night warriors, others vile shadow beasts – begin to stir.

When Gamecube anticipated a sliver of silver, the sky remained lit only by the stars.

"Is it moonrise yet?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It should be. I think it's a new moon tonight," Ness replied.

"Aw…"

"Don't be bummed, Gamecube," Silvia comforted. "At least the moon will just get fuller from here."

"That is true," a new voice answered. The four friends, startled, glanced around to see who had spoken. Then, they lay eyes on the psychic Pokémon that had been rescued.

Mewtwo had risen.

"Oh, my God! You scared me half to death!" Gamecube responded.

"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings. That's vital when you're out here, Gamecube."

Gamecube was impressed. Although she was not surprised that the psychic already knew her name, she was nonetheless awed by his abilities.

"Good to see you again, Mewtwo," Pikachu greeted.

"Likewise. Tell me, during this journey, have you had some time to think about everything that's happened?"

Pikachu hesitated, ears pricking, before he finally answered: "Yes… yes, I have."

_Thinking about what, Pika? _Gamecube wondered.

"Now, I assume you'll be gathering everyone for a hearing. There are some things about Final Destination and the Hands that you don't know yet," Mewtwo said, pushing himself up.

"Hey, Mewtwo?" Gamecube asked quickly.

The Pokémon turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you dream of the future?"

"Yes." He turned back and continued towards the center of the clearing.

"C'mon, Gamecube! You'll miss it!" Pikachu beckoned.

Gamecube finally began to move towards the crowd of Nintendians that gathered around Mewtwo.

_In fact…_ whispered Mewtwo's voice in her mind. _…If my recent dream interpretations are correct, then there is a great destiny in store for you… Silvermoon._

Gamecube flickered her ears as she settled near Solid Snake and Meta-Knight, hoping that Mewtwo would catch her gesture of acknowledgement.

"I do understand your mission," Mewtwo began. "And I also understand and know first hand what sort of danger our homes are in. Thankfully, I was able to retain every memory of my experiences after Wire Frames ambushed me. I even discovered something… surprising about the ones behind this.

"The Hands… are not our main enemy," he announced. Gasps and murmurs of surprise broke out among them.

Gamecube's ears pricked. The Hands weren't the enemy? Then… who – She suddenly recalled her very first prophetic dream, where she had briefly encountered the Hands and seen terrifying red eyes – far more startling and maniacal than even the red eyes of possessed warriors during portal battles.

Could the owner of that gaze be the true power behind the throne?

"Hey, kid, you okay?" she heard Snake whisper.

Gamecube snapped out of her thoughts. She lightly shook her head. Her gaze remained on Mewtwo, but she answered to Snake:

"Fine. Fine. I was just thinking."

"Our enemy," Mewtwo continued, "Is a fearsome beast, and he has somehow gained control of the Hands, who are of a different reality – they were dragged here through a Takim portal."

"I-I was taken through a Takim portal!" Dr. Mario shouted. "This is an alternate reality to me!"

"I know," Mewtwo spoke. "And I hope you will be able to find a way home after all this is over."

"What's his name?" Bowser questioned. "What does he look like?"

Mewtwo hesitated, his gaze somewhat intent on the Koopa King. "He goes by Giga Bowser."

The Koopa King's jaw fell. Many gasped. Few murmured.

"And he greatly resembles you," the psychic continued. "But this does not mean that he is a perfect match to you. In fact, he must be at least four times your size."

Gamecube's heart sank. The Nintendians would have to form a group effort in order to defeat something… with the size of four Bowsers, and possibly the strength of many more.

"But," he continued, his gaze momentarily resting on Gamecube, as if he sensed her unease, "That is why the Spirits and the gods have gathered us here. We are meant to free the Hands and defeat Giga Bowser, and we are meant to do it while holding up high an important Nintendian value: unity."

Gamecube nodded. Mewtwo's words had eliminated her unease and restored her confidence. When the final battle came, she would have confidence in her comrades… and herself.

She looked to the sky, and the three stars were lined up once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu: …Is that really it?

Look, I'm sorry this chapter wound up short, but I really didn't know where else I could go with this. Oh, and, just in case... the story Pika was telling is that of Mewtwo's Return, a Pokemon movie. If I messed anything up, I'm sorry. The only reference I had was a Wikipedia article.

Ness: So, Gamecube, what was the final score?

…I don't know.

Pikachu: What do you mean "you don't know!?"

I mean just that. I don't know. All I remember is counting up the votes, and when I was done, I just remember tossing up all the little paper slits and shouting, "Pit wins the fourth chair!"

Pikachu, Ness, and Pit: -.-;

…Yeah. Until next chapter, everyone! And I promise you won't have to wait a month!


	28. There's Something in the Air

Yeah, I know, I'm late.

Pikachu: Yeah, unusually late… wait, school started again with you, right?

Yeah.

Ness: So, how's student life treating you?

Well, lessee… Tomorrow, I believe we receive our first writing assignment, I have a math test tomorrow, and a history test the day after – it's an AP history class, by the way – and then I have officially set deadlines for updating so that I may have 30 chapters of Silvermoon by September 9th. So… kinda booked, but it's not like I'm at a breaking point with stress or anything.

Pit: What's special about Semptember 9th?

Oh, you don't know? That's this story's birthday! This fic was first published on that day!

Pikachu: There's no way it's already been a year.

I know, right? But y'know, I'm wondering if there should be like, a one-shot to celebrate…

Ness: That is your choice.

I know. Anyway, whose turn is it to disclaim? Ness? Isn't it your turn?

Ness: Oh, yeah, I'm on it. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Terrific. Terrific.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube stirred on her own slightly before sunrise, her eyes heavy. Her lips parted in a small yawn. She wanted to get up, but she still felt tired.

_A few more minutes…_ she decided. She traced her gaze over the sliver of orange that crowned the indigo eastern sky. Then her weary eyes slowly scanned the forested camp, observing each of the sleeping Nintendians. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Marth exiting into the woods beyond.

_He's never up so early… What's going on?_

With a small mix of concern and curiosity, Gamecube forced herself to get up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She walked, briskly yet silently, across the camp and to where Marth had left.

Not surprisingly, she caught his scent. She followed it deeper into the woods, into the unknown. Soon, she could hear the small ripples of a stream.

The sound grew louder, and Marth's scent still hung in the air.

_So he's heading for the river…_ she concluded.

The sound grew louder still as she continued. Finally, she emerged from the forest into a small clearing next to the brook. She could not see Marth.

_Strange…_

She scanned the area, a small sense of panic arising within her – _was_ he okay? Her gaze rested on a bundle near the bank. She walked closer to the object and kneeled to examine it more closely in the first rays of the morning light.

It turned out to be Marth's armor, tunic, and sword in a neat pile.

Gamecube's eyes widened, her ears pricked, and she felt warmer. _What is he…_ doing? She wondered.

She heard a splashing noise, and almost automatically, she backed into the trees, crouching in the shadows.

Marth emerged from the beneath the water, the early light contrasting and complimenting his dark hair and shining eyes. Drops from the river fell steadily from his hair and rolled neatly down his exposed chest and torso. He smiled contentedly. He seemed very refreshed by his swim.

Gamecube placed a hand to her mouth, trembling. He was so… _beautiful_, so… _perfect._ She felt so warm, it was unbelievable. The entire experience was unbelievable.

He sighed and sat down at the riverbank, staring into the sunrise. Oh, how Gamecube wanted to reveal herself and sit down to watch the sunrise _with_ her person of affection!

For a brief moment, she felt lonelier than ever.

Then, hints of memory seemed to flash through her mind. She leaned her back against a tree and tried to recall the past.

She kept feeling on top of the world, in love with someone, and then she felt herself plunge suddenly, as if her heart was torn apart.

She was remembering her childhood heartbreaks.

Then, she felt a flying feeling that lasted a long time. She felt a strong sense of affection, and even praying – _please let this be the one!_

Soon, she felt herself coming down slowly.

She was remembering a time briefly before she came to the Realms when, for the first time ever, the feelings were mutual, but then she found it was just sudden affection for some odd reason.

She had then vowed to love no one, to avoid such confusion in the future.

With a jolt, Gamecube realized that part of the reason she had fallen in love with Marth in the human world because she didn't want to be in love after her first near-relationship.

And now that he was within an arm's length, she was afraid of two things:

Number one, she was afraid of rejection, as lovers are.

Number two, she was afraid that what Marth had said to Roy – about Marth's feelings for her – when she emerged from the Star Cave was said at the spur of the moment.

What if it turned out he didn't love her, but just felt the affection at the time for that same odd, indescribable reason?

Then, she was sure, she wouldn't love again. She was scared. So scared… She felt tears well up, as if her heart had been broken at the very moment, yet at the same time, she felt as if she were a small child in the dark.

She sobbed audibly, even though she knew Marth could probably hear her. She just needed to let it out. As she felt the tears fall, she wondered whether she should go back to camp, or at least another part of the forest.

She halted her weeping as she heard a warm whisper:

"Gamecube, what's wrong?"

She breathed heavily as she turned to see Marth kneeling next to her. She saw genuine concern in his eyes, which lifted her heart and tore it a bit at the same time. She did love him… she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him, because that would let him best understand her saddening feelings. Yet she knew she could not. She knew it would be too soon, and for all she knew, her fears could come true in that very moment.

She drew in a shuddering breath at this thought, and she automatically wiped her tears, as she was sure she had many times before. She then drew her arms slowly around his neck. At that very moment, she just wanted to hold him… She felt him return the embrace, his arms around her waist. She shuddered slightly as she felt his hand through her hair. Her breathing was still unsteady.

"Shhh…" he whispered. "You'll be okay. I know it."

At that comment, she felt her eyes widen the slightest bit. She was unsure of it, but she thought there was an underlying implication of his tone… as if he knew exactly what she thought of him.

But then again… she did recall Roy mentioning _that_ to him…

-------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, Gamecube! Be careful!" Luigi interjected, lightly tugging the tigress's arm. "We're heading this way."

Gamecube snapped out of her thoughts, slightly disoriented. She realized that even though the group had turned along a less densely vegetated part of the forest, she had kept going forward and almost bumped into a tree.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay, but please, pay attention to where the group is going!"

"You okay, Gamecube?" Pikachu asked from atop Yoshi's back. "You've been sort of out of it the whole day."

Gamecube approached the mouse. "I'm sorry. I just can't get him off my mind."

"Who?"

"…Marth."

Pikachu blinked, but Gamecube thought she could see him roll his eyes. "What's up?"

"Well… I'm worried about what he thinks of me."

"You're worried about what _he_ thinks of you?" Pikachu repeated. "That's a first."

"Well, what I mean is… I'm sure he at the least is concerned about me... but I don't know whether it's just plain concern or temporary affection or…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Pikachu hissed. "_Temporary affection?_ What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's… lessee, the best way to describe it…" Gamecube quickly scrambled for a reply. "It's when you fall in love with someone, but only for a short time because you soon find that you don't really love them. Often times, you don't even know the reason why you felt the way you did. Pretty self-explanatory."

"You sound like it's happened to you."

"…I know. And it probably did."

She looked ahead and observed. Mario and Peach strolled lightheartedly as if everything was peaceful, their hands clasped. Link and Zelda walked wordlessly side by side, occasionally glancing at each other. Gamecube thought she saw that they each had a hint of crimson on their cheeks. Captain Falcon spoke to Samus, soft as a pigeon, and the armored bounty huntress quickly looked at him, as if he had said something surprising. Ness chatted happily with Popo and Nana, the latter grinning as if the greatest thing in the world happened to her. Kirby and Jigglypuff walked closely together, holding hands. Gamecube wondered for a brief moment how they were doing that with such stubby limbs. Then the tigress caught an ear-pricking sight. Silvia and Roy talked casually, and at one point, he patted her back.

Gamecube's gaze then wandered to her beloved. Her ears pricked once more as their eyes met, just for a moment before he gained a tinge of red and looked away. Her heart lifted. _She_ was on _his_ mind; she knew that now.

Suddenly she heard a loud, frustrated grunt. She looked toward the source, which happened to be in Silvia and Roy's direction. A Wire Frame had tackled Silvia to the ground, and another one lunged at Roy.

"No! Silvia! Roy!" Gamecube shouted, her promise to Roy's father and her friendship with Silvia pushing her farther, faster.

The heroes dashed around, almost instinctively giving Gamecube an opening to leap atop an offending Frame. She clawed around the Frame's arms, attempting to pry it off Silvia. Soon, a bright light emerged, and when it cleared, the wolf Silvia appeared beneath the Frame. Gamecube glanced for a moment at Roy's stunned expression. Gamecube quickly leaped from Silvia's Frame to Roy's. The wolf pushed herself up and rolled over swiftly, stunning the Frame. Silvia had that fight won.

Gamecube clawed and nipped at the back of the Frame's neck, trying to pry its arms off. Finally, she pulled the Frame off him and threw it to the ground. Roy unsheathed his sword and killed the Frame with one stroke.

Satisfied, Gamecube turned to the rest of the battle. She leaped upon a Male, toppling it over. She then felt another Male pull on her. She tried to keep her grip, but a sudden yank pulled her off. She soon felt her hands pinned behind her back, and the Male she had leaped on made a fist. Her eyes widened. She had once saved Marth from this position.

Would she be saved now?

"No!" she heard someone shout. She saw the slender blade of the Falchion cut through the offensive Frame before she felt a rush of air and the grip of the other Frame release her. She immediately met Marth's eyes once again.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Gamecube nodded, too stunned for words. He pulled her close and released her just as quickly, grabbing her hand to help her up. She felt the all too familiar blush creep up to her cheeks.

They dashed side by side, clearing out Wire Frames with swift blows from her claws and his sword. With a jolt, Gamecube realized that this was the first time they fought together.

At one point, she felt another rush up her arm, and the silver ball shot out at another Frame. She gasped.

_There it is again! What is that!?_

Soon, the heroes gathered around three remaining Frames. Mewtwo stepped forward. He charged a ball of dark energy – the Shadow Ball, Gamecube guessed – and shot it at the three Frames, who were sent flying into a hard oak tree. They disappeared soon after.

"That was awesome, Mewtwo!" Gamecube exclaimed.

Mewtwo gave her a ghost of a smile and nodded.

'_And I believe you've done something similar, albeit accidentally,'_ Mewtwo whispered in her mind.

Gamecube's ears pricked. So Mewtwo knew what the silver ball of light was?

'_It's officially called a Spirit Ball, but you may call it whatever you please. It's composed of Spirit Force, and it does come directly from you.'_

Gamecube couldn't even think of how to respond.

'_As far as I can tell, you have a surprising amount of potential as a Spiritually Aware, Gamecube. So young, and you've only come so recently… yet you have already obtained this power…'_

_So… this is unusual, even for a Spiritually Aware?_

Mewtwo nodded subtly.

Gamecube looked to the Heavens once more. She was given this much power?

_How do you even know to trust me…?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Pikachu: Yeah, I wonder why the Gods and Spirits trust this little psycho with such delicate powers.

Shut up! Everything happens for a reason!

Pikachu: Hey, chillax. You know I'm just kidding.

Ness: Hey, Gamecube, you really seem to be enjoying your romance lately.

I know. I've just been hooked on Trauma Center and Fire Emblem fluff 'n stuff lately.

Pit: Fire Emblem, I can understand, but, just a question: Why Trauma Center?

I was bored, so I just started playing, and then I came to look at the Trauma Center section here on FanFiction. And, Oh. My. God. There is fluff as far as the eye can see.

Pikachu: Hm. Maybe I'll browse around sometime.

Oh, you should!

Ness: And next thing we know, you'll be writing stuff of your own.

Hells yeah, I will! Someday… Until next chapter, everyone! Oh, and be on the lookout for Omega Legacy no later than next weekend! Until then, keep reading and writing!


	29. Spirit in Training

Well, here we are again on the day before Labor Day, and a week away from Silvermoon's first birthday!

Pikachu, Ness, and Pit: A WEEK!?

…Yeah, a week. Just look at the calendar.

Pikachu: Holy crap. I thought it was two weeks away.

…What?

Pikachu: Well, I guess I was so used to this "Every other weekend" routine, that I thought it would still apply.

Pit: But what will you do with Omega Legacy next week?

I'll post it on Saturday. No problem.

Ness: Will you have enough time?

Hey, tomorrow's Labor Day. That, and I have plenty of spare time to type at school, given that I don't get distracted with reading my old work, typing my writers' essay, or trying to write a Warriors fic.

Pikachu: …You're writing a fic for Warriors? That book series about the cats?

Yeah.

Pikachu: I thought you weren't going to do it until – well, you wrote that one part of that one other fic.

I know, but I've been wanting to do something different on the side, so I figured, 'Why not introduce those two now? I mean, they'll all wind up in the same place, so…'

Ness: Who's disclaiming?

Uh… Wait, lemme see… (checks previous commentaries) I believe it beith Pika's turn.

Pikachu: Alright. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

And, before we begin, let me disclaim right now that I have no real knowledge of the concept known as déjà vu, except for the fact that it means you think you've seen something before, but you can't remember where. Onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube faced Mewtwo in the sandy-floored hollow, the orange-pink rays of dawn breaking through the braches above. Mewtwo's arms were crossed, his eyes staring at her in some form of concentration.

"Tell me, Gamecube…" he began. "Do you have odd dreams?"

"I wouldn't call them odd, Mewtwo," Gamecube responded. "All dreams can seem odd. But everything you see in a dream is symbolic."

"Excellent. Now, answer this: Did you dream last night?"

Gamecube quickly searched her mind. She recalled no dream. She remembered no warning. "No."

"Are you sure?" Mewtwo asked again, his eyes glowing golden. Gamecube could almost feel his hand, his telepathic invisible hand, enter her thoughts.

The hand groped around, into recesses of her mind that she never knew of – her subconscious thought. Indeed, it found what it was looking for, and it pulled it into the conscious parts of Gamecube's thought, where her mind's eye could examine it.

Gamecube remembered seeing herself running alongside valiant warriors, trusting and trusted comrades, through a snowy battlefield. She noted that these were not the same heroes she traveled with, but they seemed to be knights and nobles of more medieval realms.

And most surprising of all, her claws remained sheathed, but she held a small iron sword at her side.

She _had_ dreamed the night before.

"Everyone dreams every night," Mewtwo explained. "Most of the time, you don't remember what you dreamed about, and this is often because you don't seem to see it while you sleep. As you said, everything in a dream is symbolic – either of something else in life or of something in the future."

"…Do we dream of the future often?"

"Surprisingly, relatively often," Mewtwo responded. "But most of these dreams are forgotten. However, if what we dream of happens, we feel as if we'd already seen it somewhere before. The subconscious mind brings up the dream to spark you to remember it, and what to do next."

"That's why we have déjà vu, right?" Gamecube concluded.

"Very good!" Mewtwo praised. "Déjà vu comes from the dreams that we don't remember, but our subconscious mind does!"

"So… how can we tell whether our dreams are simply symbolic or prophetic?" Gamecube asked. She wanted to understand the snowy dream. Was she really to battle alongside strangers, or was it representing something about her current adventure? The question burned slightly.

"…I am personally unsure," Mewtwo admitted.

Gamecube's ears pricked in surprise. There Mewtwo was, a sage who could explain the complicated phenomenon of déjà vu so simply, yet he could not distinguish symbols from prophecies in dreams unless they were explicitly pointed out?

"I may be psychic, but it does not mean I am a Spiritually Aware," he explained. "The basis of it is the same, but nothing more. I can't experience direct, face-to-face interactions with Spirits unless they showed themselves to me, which is rare, but at the same time, there's no guarantee you can figure out the inner workings of an enigmatic mind within seconds."

"…I see," Gamecube stated. "But is there any theory that you know of? A possibility is always reassuring."

"I have heard that it may have something to do with the frequency of the dream – its Spirit Signature."

"Spirit… Signature?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Like scents, fingerprints and DNA, no two beings have the same Spirit Signature. Again, only you can experience them, and only if you hone your skills."

"Tell me more," Gamecube prompted, curious.

"Spirit Signatures… from what I understand, these are the unique combinations of forces that compose the soul. It's slightly different for dreams, but all the same, the combinations of forces sent to you when you sleep make up your dream and can determine many factors – where you are, who you see, whether it's symbolic or prophetic, or even if you see it consciously.

"Spirit Signatures start with bases. These are general forces that combine themselves to begin making the Signature. The very first base is Divinity – whether you're a Spirit or a living being. The next is Particular Divinity – what _kind_ of Spirit or life you are, and where you can determine whether or not someone is a Spiritually Aware. Then it goes on to Heritage, Abilities – the specifics of a Spiritually Aware's power are found here – Health, Allegiance – the Realm you serve most, and whether you're good or evil can be determined here – and Mood."

"People's Signatures change depending on _mood?_" Gamecube asked, awed.

"Yes. Haven't you heard of a fear-scent? Or an anger-scent?"

Gamecube nodded.

"It's the same concept."

"This is a lot to take in," she mumbled to herself.

"Do you understand it, at least?"

Gamecube nodded.

"Then you'll be fine. You'll use the concept when you need it most. Now, you also wanted to learn to control your newfound powers, right?"

"Yes, I do. I want to understand it more."

"Would you like me to explain exactly where the Spirit Ball comes from?"

"Yes, please. I know it comes from my own Spirit Force, but…" Gamecube trailed.

Mewtwo blinked. "Spiritually Aware have extra Spirit Force locked inside them, and at certain points, it can be released spontaneously."

"Which is why my first Spirit Balls came suddenly," Gamecube finished.

Mewtwo nodded. "Unless they can unlock their potential and channel that untamed energy, the results could be anywhere from disruptive to disastrous."

"This almost sounds like when Giovanni offered to teach you to control your powers. He said, 'A wildfire destroys everything in its path. This will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them.'" Gamecube thought aloud. Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened the slightest bit.

Gamecube recoiled. By the look in his eyes, she could almost see the flashback, the things he did under Giovanni's mastership that he didn't seem too proud of now. And for God's sake, she had meant to stop! She didn't mean to recite Giovanni's words, but the quote flowed out almost unknowingly… His expression calmed, but there was a small flame of surprise in his violet orbs.

"So you know," he concluded. "You know the entire story, perhaps by heart. Yes, wild Spirit Force will not harm anything it can compose, but other than that, our powers started with those same roots."

Gamecube didn't respond, but she thought about his words. They really weren't so different… perhaps, years ago, Nintendians had failed to see that for so long, yet they were truly one. When they realized just how similar they were, they cast all their differences aside and worked to build stronger, wiser, happier and more peaceful Realms.

_So that's how the sacred virtue of unity was born… through such simple words like those,_ Gamecube realized.

Gamecube blinked, clearing her thoughts for the moment.

"Shall we begin the training session?" Mewtwo asked.

"…Yes. I'm ready."

"Then begin by bringing yourself to a state of complete calmness," Mewtwo instructed. "In the future, when you do this in battle, this will not be necessary. But for now, it'll help you concentrate, and channel the Spirit Force within. Breathe… feel the forces within."

Gamecube closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths. She concentrated on the life force within her, feeling her heart beating steadily under her chest, the blood flowing in her veins, and the air moving in and out her lungs.

Soon, she felt a new sensation. She felt what almost seemed like a new soul creep into her, spreading throughout her evenly and calmly. The unchanneled Spirit Force within her was settling down for the first time.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt slightly more powerful and more invigorated. Hell, it probably wouldn't bother her if Wire Frames came crashing into the hollow; she felt like she could take them all down without a single worry.

"Mewtwo… Is this good?" she spoke hesitantly, worried that the smallest disruption of her concentration would either shatter the delicate forces or send them running off into their wild state once more.

Mewtwo gave a ghost of a smile. "Excellent. I-I've never felt such power in such a smooth pattern. You really do have a lot of potential – I can't recall this much Spirit Force at such an early stage."

"Does the amount of Spirit Force increase with training?"

"I wouldn't know firsthand, but I do have reason to believe so, for the more a Spiritually Aware trains and learns to use their powers, the more powers they can use. Some of them – but relatively very few throughout the Realms' entire history – have created massive shields or continually shot Spirit Balls for hours upon hours, defending what they love most."

"Mewtwo, I'm curious. …Have you ever interacted with a Spiritually Aware?"

Gamecube was sure that Mewtwo smirked lightly. "Never."

"Then – then how do you know so much about them that _you_ can train _me!?_"

His smirk grew. "I learn from my dreams."

Gamecube smiled.

"Now, moving on," Mewtwo declared. "To release a Spirit Ball, concentrate the energy on your arms. Let it out, but keep it within your grasp. Hold the ball."

As he spoke, Gamecube held her hands to her side, one over the other as if she were holding a ball. She mentally commanded the energy within to move to her arms, encouraging it to push itself out. She felt it moving, like a stampede of knights' horses, carrying their masters into battle. A spark of Spirit Force appeared and vanished between her hands. Two more sparks, and the marble of energy she visualized materialized in the center of the small storm that emerged.

_It's working! I'm doing it!_ Gamecube cheered in her mind.

Gamecube's gaze wandered from her growing projectile to Mewtwo. He blinked away and appeared to her right. He began to form a Shadow Ball.

"My Shadow Ball has its limits, but as long as you have extra Spirit Force, yours will continue to grow. To stop it, simply concentrate on keeping the Spirit Force inside you."

Gamecube glanced at her ball. It had grown slightly larger than Mewtwo's full size Shadow Ball. She internally willed the Spirit Force to halt its emergence, and the ball stopped growing, hovering between her hands.

"To fire the ball, simply choose your target and push it in that general direction," Mewtwo commanded. His Shadow Ball flew towards the ground, spewing up sand and dust upon impact. Gamecube watched as it settled.

She picked a place in the center of the hollow. She drew her hands back and thrust them forward, releasing the ball. It struck the ground perfectly; another layer of dust and sand were scattered across the hollow.

"Excellent," Mewtwo praised. "You learn very quickly."

"Well," Gamecube admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "It was much easier than I thought it would be. I thought for sure it would take massive amounts of concentration and constant centering, but I simply thought about what I wanted the Spirit Force to do, and it did it immediately."

"The Spirit Force doesn't control you," Mewtwo stated. "You control the Spirit Force. It's part of you. Once you have it settle down within you, it is yours to command. It's a warrior you can always count on, no matter what."

"Wow…" Gamecube breathed, looking at her hands. "To imagine, such power… is placed in the hands of people like me… I never would have guessed I'd be this way."

"And you can only grow stronger from here," Mewtwo pointed out. "If you could create a Spirit Ball that size on your first try, and feel the flow of energy so easily, then the Spirits know what else you can do!"

"I feel closer to the heavens already," Gamecube stated.

"And…" Gamecube's ears pricked at a new sound. Mewtwo… was laughing a bit. "I have to admit… this session's been… enlightening."

"How so?"

Mewtwo smiled at her. "I feel a bit closer to you already."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu: 0.0

Ness: Pikachu, you okay?

Pikachu: 0.0 … -.- …0.o …Yeah. …That last line sorta creeped me out.

Ness: How?

Pikachu: (shudders) Ugh… I dunno, man. I guess I'm just not used to Mewtwo… being like that.

Holy frick!

Pit: What!?

I just looked over the pre-chapter commentary… It measures up to exactly a full page on Word. A FULL PAGE!

Pikachu: I can't imagine what it'll be like on the anniversary.

Hmm… come to think of it, I haven't really planned anything special out.

Ness: Maybe you should. I mean, this is a momentous occasion – your fic is going to be a year old and it'll be thirty chapters long.

Pit: Maybe… Maybe the reviewers could help us out.

Ness: You mean… you think they should suggest what Gamecube could do to celebrate not only the thirtieth chapter, but the one-year anniversary of the fic?

Pit: Basically.

Hey, yeah! So, okay, guys, you heard the man! What should I do to celebrate these joyous occasions!?

Pikachu: Are you seriously going to do the voting thing again!?

Whatever I gotta do, Pika.

Pikachu: Are you sure your parents'll be okay with this?

Hey, they already know I'm talking to other authors via the review system. I'm sure a vote couldn't hurt.

Pikachu: Wait until they express discomfort…

Aw, c'mon! I'm sure they won't mind.

Pikachu: …Well, alright.

Until next chapter, everybody!


	30. Anticipation

Well, here we are. Thirty chapters. 365 days. One hell of a long way.

To imagine, a year ago, Gamecube was a timid outsider who barely had a clue of who or where she was, and to me, a successful multi-chapter fic was light-years away.

But, it's all because of you.

You all came and read and reviewed and made this fic the greatest thing I've ever done.

And so, I thank you with this lengthy chapter, featuring one of the most anticipated moments in Silvermoon – three people had asked me to do it since last chapter.

I do NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' I DO own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Now, let the celebration begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Silvermoon! There you are!" Pikachu called upon Gamecube's return to camp. "We were just about to leave and hope you would find us somewhere!"

"What!?"

The rodent laughed then. "I'm just kidding! You know we wouldn't leave if not everyone was here!"

Gamecube heaved a slightly agitated sigh of relief.

"Where were you, anyway?" Silvia piped up.

'_It's okay to tell them,' _Gamecube heard Mewtwo's voice say immediately. '_They already know of your time in the Star Cave.'_

"I was… training with Mewtwo."

"Training, eh? With what, I wonder?" Pikachu questioned, placing a paw to his chin.

"I wonder," Ness echoed. "Your abilities and fighting styles are drastically different."

"Well…" Gamecube hesitated for a moment, wondering whether to mention the extra Spirit Force she held. Her eyes quickly glanced at Ness. He blinked sympathetically.

'_I can sense it,'_ he whispered in her mind. _'Go on. Say it.'_

"…I was honing the extra Spirit Force inside of me," Gamecube finished. "He was training me to use it."

Her friends' eyes widened and their jaws dropped slightly. Ness smiled, amused.

"You mean… You've already gained…" Pikachu stammered.

"…Spirit Powers?" Silvia finished.

Gamecube nodded, solemnly and confidently. "That's right."

"…Should we let the others know?" Pikachu questioned.

Gamecube thought it over. On one hand, it would seem a bit sudden to hear that an outsider had gained powers granted by the Nintendian Spirits and gods. Yet, on the other, she didn't like secrets that much… What was the harm?

"Yes, you may. At your own discretion," Gamecube permitted.

----------------------------------------

Gamecube was surprised that the day had turned out to be somewhat cloudy after seeing such a bright dawn. The weather actually switched often from sunny to cloudy to a small drizzle and back again, as if it couldn't make up its mind.

The sun finally settled itself in the late morning sky, just as someone called out:

"Wire Frames!"

Tensing automatically, Gamecube whipped around and unsheathed her claws. Indeed, the Frames came crashing in, a Male aiming for her.

Rather than doing her standard leap-and-hold, Gamecube dodged nimbly to her left, strongly sweeping her tail to trip the Frame over. She had her first chance to try her newfound ability.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, and she concentrated Spirit Force to her hands. Surely enough, the silver sphere materialized. She tossed it when it was half the size of Mewtwo's Shadow Ball.

It hit the Frame, who was struggling to get up. He lay still, but did not vanish until Gamecube stomped on it once.

She quickly analyzed the battle. Link sliced away at two Females, with one dropping dead when Sheik hit it with a Needle Storm. Sheik quickly transformed into Zelda and hit the second one with a blast of Din's Fire. One more blow from the Master Sword finished it off.

Gamecube was slightly surprised and amused to see that Pikachu had climbed a tree and was raining Thundershock attacks from a low branch. Each blue bolt was aimed perfectly at a Wire Frame.

Ness' PK Flash sent four Frames flying across the battlefield. One of them was immediately the target of Silvia's blade. Another was hit by Mewtwo's Shadow Ball. Another got caught in Bowser's relentless Flamethrower. The fourth vanished where it lay.

Gamecube quickly leapt upon a Female that was attempting to attack Roy. Several punches were landed on the back of its head. It tried to reach back and grab Gamecube, but no avail.

Gamecube glanced up for a moment. Marth and Roy had begun to fight Wire Frames back-to-back, fending them off with swift, strong strokes. At one point, Roy glanced at an area above the tigress and shouted:

"Gamecube, look out!"

Gamecube's ears pricked and she ducked, smothering the Wire Frame further. Her eyes widened when a Male flew right over her head, tucking and rolling on the forest floor.

Placing a knee to the back of the Female Frame's head, Gamecube quickly concentrated and created another Spirit Ball, somewhat larger than her last one, and shot it at the Male. Roy defeated it with a finishing stab. Gamecube created yet another ball, around twice the size of a tennis ball, and used it to finish the Frame beneath her.

Gamecube looked ahead again and saw the two swordsmen seemingly troubled in trying to ward off the enemy. Almost automatically, Gamecube created and shot another Spirit Ball, and another, and another – all of them rather large. She continued until the Frames were seemingly cleared out, and two more, a Male and a Female, came dashing at her.

Like at the beginning of the battle, she dodged their attempted lunges and tripped them with her tail.

Then another Male appeared out of the corner of her vision, leaping straight at her in an imitation of her own attack.

She dove under the Frame's outstretched hands, sliding on her back and kicking the Frame quickly, causing it to lose its balance and land awkwardly on its side. She sprang up, dusted off one shoulder, and glanced around warily.

Three Frames faced her now, creeping towards her. She began to charge a Spirit Ball. Slowly, slowly it grew.

But before she could get it to full size, the Frames were sent flying by a new kind of explosion.

_What the…! What just happened?_

Where the explosion occurred, Wario appeared.

"W-Was that you just now?"

"Sure was!" Wario boasted. "And they didn't stand a chance! Ha ha ha!"

Gamecube then smelled something… foul. She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Bleah! What's that smell!?"

"Oh, you don't know where it came from?" The moment Wario finished his comment, Gamecube heard a small _poot._

"Oh, sick! Oh, God, that is just – Oh, my God, that's nasty!" she snarled. Soon she heard other shouts:

"Oh, gross!"

"What is that _stench?_"

"Eww!"

_Oh, great. Now the smell's spreading,_ Gamecube realized, placing a hand to her nose automatically. Then, she suddenly started to feel slightly faint. She didn't feel hot, and she knew there was no scent so vile that it would make her pass out. What was wrong? She sat down, trying to steady herself. Soon, she saw Pikachu approaching, a paw over his nose.

"Oh, man, that guy is sick," he grumbled. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I dunno…" she slurred. "I just… feel…"

She never finished her thought. She felt herself fall on her side, and her vision went black.

All she heard was, "Gamecube! Gamecube! You need to wake up!"

_But I'm sleeping…_ she thought. _Wake up from what?_

She moved as if to flip herself over. She yelped as she fell through a dark place.

She had fallen once again into the dream world.

She finally landed softly on her feet. She looked around.

"Um… What just happened?" she questioned, her voice echoing across the oblivion.

"You passed out," answered a familiar voice. She turned. Much to her surprise, Mewtwo stood there. "You must have drained yourself of your extra Spirit Force. You may have even used a bit of your very life force back there."

"R-Really?" she stammered, eyes wide.

Mewtwo nodded. "In order to restore the life force you need, the Heavens send you into this dream-like state. However, well, you know that dreams may seem to last only an hour or two, or even a few minutes, right?"

Gamecube nodded. "Right."

"So when you wake up again, it may really be hours or even a day or two, depending on how much restoration you need."

"A day or two?" Gamecube echoed. "A day or two?"

"Given the worst case scenario," Mewtwo clarified. "And that would be when you use up most of your life force in lieu of Spirit Force."

"And… if I used absolutely all of it?"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, a slightly angered warning. "You'd die."

Gamecube recoiled.

"Your Spirit would go on like any other after the forces were restored, but you would die. In fact, there was one Spiritually Aware who did indeed meet her demise that way. But, at the same time, she left something great – a lesson for all future Spiritually Aware, which you have been taught this day."

Gamecube's ears shot up in surprise when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, pushing down on her lightly. "Who's there!?"

"Relax," came a familiar, soothing voice. "Lie down."

"…Ninian?"

"Yes."

Gamecube did as the Spirit asked. "What are you doing here?" Gamecube questioned.

Mewtwo broke in and explained: "It appears Ninian was able to recover your lost force first. She's here to restore it."

"How long… How long will it seem? How long will it truly be?"

"I don't know, and you won't even know how long it will seem."

"Why?"

Ninian waved her hand across Gamecube's face and answered, "Because it will be as if you were asleep… a dream within a dream." She looked to the psychic Pokemon. "Mewtwo, it is time for you to leave. This is solely between the two of us now."

"Mewtwo…" Gamecube called. "What's going on now? In the outside world?"

"A rescue," he replied. "Kirby has gone into the portal to defeat Pichu."

"Pichu, huh…" Gamecube mumbled before falling into a deep sleep again, the last image in her mind being of a happy, innocent yellow Pokémon even smaller than Pikachu.

---------------------------------------------------

As Ninian had described it, Gamecube had a dream within a dream. She saw herself running through the snowy battlefield again, except there was no battle – no brave warriors running alongside Gamecube, no clashes of iron, steel or silver, no crimson spills staining the purity of the snow or pained cries ripping through the silence.

As she came to the peak of a hill, she saw many beige tents set up. She examined the sky. It was getting dark; she realized she had to get some sleep.

She descended the other side of the hill calmly, and rather slowly, making sure each step brought her a lasting impression.

As she entered the camp, the same warriors from the last time she was here greeted her. Some were simply cordial, others were warm and friendly. At last, she found her tent and entered.

Two cats sat inside. A maroon cat immediately dipped her head in greeting, her amber eyes shimmering. A gray cat looked up from grooming herself and her golden eyes flashed upon seeing Gamecube.

Suddenly, the setting changed. The tent remained rather large and beige, but when Gamecube left, the sun was only rising and the camp vanished. Instead, she was alone. A flock of bird Pokémon – most likely Starly – flew over the area. The two cats remained with her, but they seemed the slightest bit hesitant – as if they had never actually been in this Realm, but would follow her anyway.

Also out of the tent came Pikachu and an Eevee. Pikachu commented on the sunrise, the Eevee squeaking excitedly in agreement.

Again, the setting changed. Gamecube was suddenly on the front line of a great battle – the greatest she'd ever seen. Behind her were many Nintendians – the group she traveled with, the warriors in the snowy area, the Pokémon she had seen – all dashing forward to defeat a legion of demonic creatures. Beyond the opponents was a dark chasm, it unnatural force steaming up from its highest level. Nothing else lay beyond it.

To the left of the warriors she lead, a steel building stood, a malicious aura surrounding it.

As Gamecube saw it… she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone who meant a lot to her was inside.

Marth, perhaps? Gamecube glanced over her shoulder. No, he was there.

Who was inside the building that made Gamecube worry so?

Gamecube looked forward again, and noticed something surprising. The maroon cat was dashing beside her, but… the gray cat was missing.

Suddenly, Gamecube found herself rushing to the very edge of the chasm. Before she could stop herself, she fell over.

She glanced up, desperate, one more time. Darkness had consumed her.

Like so many dreams like this, she landed softly on her feet. She gaped at the sight before her.

A huge, shining silver-white silhouette stood before her, standing on four pointed legs with a deer-like elegance. It lowered its head, a wisp of – should Gamecube call it mane? – flowing behind it. When the figure looked directly at her, it shimmered, letting out a delighted cry.

Behind it, a golden light glowed, and a gold-and-black ying-yang symbol appeared, even larger than the silhouette.

"The beginning…" a whisper came, seemingly from the symbol. For the first time in that dream, Gamecube felt surprise. The voice was neither male nor female; a clear, genderless voice.

The silhouette let out another thrilled call.

"…And the end," the symbol finished.

------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube opened her tired eyes slowly. The only light she could see was that of the stars. She smelled the forest the group had been traversing through for so long… and she smelled… Marth?

"Hey," his voice greeted softly. "Gamecube, wake up. I'm here."

Gamecube turned her head to the left. Indeed he was there, kneeling. He offered his hand. She took it. Smiling, he helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she replied. "How long was I out?"

"Basically all day," Marth answered. "A Pichu was rescued. He woke up about an hour ago. Your friend Pikachu told him about you, and, well…" he laughed, "He's been dying to meet you ever since."

"I see," Gamecube stated. But then, a question arose. "Say, Marth…"

"Yes?"

She hesitated, wondering how much this would give away. "Have you ever simply had a burst of affection for someone? I mean…" she gulped, "You fell in love, but then you found out it was only temporary?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"Well, I—"

"Hi!" squeaked a new voice. Gamecube gasped, startled. Pichu had come to them almost noiselessly. "I'm Pichu! Are you Gamecube Silvermoon?"

Gamecube's ears flickered. "Yes. Yes, I am. Hello, Pichu."

"Hello!" Pichu walked closer to them. "What Realm do you live in? I come from Johto!"

"I… didn't come from a Realm, Pichu."

"You didn't!? Then, where are you from?"

"Pichu!" Pikachu called. "Don't harass her!"

"But I'm not hair-raising her!" Pichu protested. "I was asking her where she was from!"

Pikachu sighed. "I'll explain. Come over here," he instructed, pointing to a place on the other side of the camp. Pichu scurried away. "Kids," Pikachu mumbled, following him.

Marth laughed. "Now, what were you saying, Gamecube?"

Gamecube was suddenly more hesitant; she had the feeling that now wasn't the time. "Never mind," she mewed, looking away.

But she could feel him eying her, and she was fairly sure that he knew everything she felt… but both of them knew that it wasn't the time to acknowledge it.

-----------------------------------------

Two days later, Gamecube found herself wandering around the river near where they set up camp. Regardless of what she would think, Marth was lingering somewhere in her mind. She had never been so nervous or so scared… she sat down by the bank.

But why was she scared? It seemed as if he felt the same as she did, but… no, no, she couldn't. She couldn't be sure. She couldn't assume.

She listened to the sound of the water over stones, and the rush of the small waterfall some way away. The group had to climb a hill or two to get where they were.

She heard rustling in the bushes, nearly silent, as if something lurked there. She sprang to her feet and whipped around. She felt apprehensive. She began to create a Spirit Ball, just in case…

She saw a Male Wire Frame dash out, and the ball was whipped at it. It stumbled, but continued to rush forward as two more emerged.

She dropped down and rolled to her left swiftly, tripping the Frame that stood there. It stumbled all the way into the water. The one that had charged first grabbed her arm when she tried to spring up.

Gamecube yelped. The other came around and picked her up by the legs as the first Frame reached to restrain her other arm…

"Gamecube! No!" called a voice.

_Marth!_

Surely enough, the swordsman dashed forward, tackling the Frame at Gamecube's feet, swiftly swiping at the other.

"Oof!" Gamecube grunted when she landed on the ground. She quickly stood up. Marth stood in front of her, fending off both Frames.

"Gamecube, run!"

"No! I want to help you!"

A Frame's arm suddenly jutted out, missing Marth and pushing Gamecube backward. The tigress stumbled, but she couldn't keep her footing.

She fell into the river.

She felt a rush of cold water engulf her, and it pushed up her nose. She exhaled and found her head breaking the surface. She gasped, and gasped again when a wave of water hit her. She opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred by the water. She ran a hand over her face and shook her head. Her vision was clear now, but it was constantly assaulted by flying droplets of water.

She tried to swim to an edge anyway, her limbs flailing wildly in an effort to find something to grasp. Her heart pounded, her eyes widened, and the only sound was the sound of the restless rapids that seemed to be out for blood.

The rushing sound grew louder, and she vaguely realized she was nearing the waterfall.

_No, no, no! Don't let me die here, please!_ She prayed as a rapid wave submerged her. She closed her eyes, her body still writhing, until her senses almost fell into a tempting darkness.

Then, a rush of air, which she gasped and coughed to, indicated a new place in the river.

She had begun to careen over the waterfall.

The frothy streams continued to splash her as she let out an absolutely horrified screech, hoping, vaguely hoping, that she could be saved.

When she neared the bottom, she took a deep breath, pinched her nose, closed her eyes, and prayed again.

But when the rush of water came, all she felt was something hitting her head, and all went black.

---------------------------------------------------

Gamecube stood in her dream world again, the elegant silhouette shimmering and trilling sympathetically.

The tigress trembled, she still felt the wetness of the river, and the fear of her… was it drowning or near-drowning?

"Am I dead?" she questioned frantically.

The silhouette rocked its head from side to side.

"Then why do I feel so – ah!" She caught a glimpse of another golden light behind her, much smaller than before, but shining just as much. It opened up and showed Gamecube Final Destination, much like a portal would.

A lone figure stood there.

Gamecube had never seen this large wolf before. He stood stoic, his night-black fur smooth upon him. His legs, tail, and muzzle were colored the same gold as the sunset.

His dark green eyes glanced around, as if taking in every detail.

Gamecube then noticed the markings on his paws and forehead. A flame was on his left front paw, a spiral on his front right, a droplet on his back left paw, a hexagonal rock on his back right, and a large white ring on his forehead.

She heard the voice of the ying-yang symbol:

"GoldenShadow… a true brother to the Realms."

"Are you connected to him?"

"In a way… a way I cannot describe yet. We share colors, but not much else."

"I see…"

The light showing Gamecube GoldenShadow vanished.

Gamecube suddenly took in a ragged breath and coughed haphazardly. She struggled to claim another breath until she coughed up mouthfuls of river water.

"Whoa, what the --! What just happened?"

The silhouette gave another cry before it emitted another silver light.

Gamecube fell into another sleep-like state.

Gamecube's eyes blinked open. She could hear the rush of the waterfall. But all she saw was a ceiling of bluish rock. She pushed herself up. Her eyes widened immensely and her ears pricked when she felt arms around her.

"Gamecube…" murmured the voice of Marth. "Thank the gods… Thank the Spirits…"

"Marth! Wha-What happened?"

He pulled away from her, his hands remaining on her shoulders. Gamecube noticed that he seemed to be wet. Had he gone into the river? Had he saved her?

"Gamecube… The second you fell into the river, I knew I had a choice to make. I could've stayed and taken care of the Wire Frames, or I could've gone after you. But I sheathed my sword and dove in without hesitating.

"I saw you there, swimming wildly, trying to find a stable place to be. I panicked when you went under the surface and didn't come back up for a while. Then I realized how close you were to the waterfall… I had to keep swimming. I had to try. And, when you screamed… that was the worst sound I'd ever heard.

"When I finally got you out of the water, I thought for a moment that we'd lost you – that I'd lost you. I had to use mouth-to-mouth to make sure you'd make it," he admitted, his face turning red as he spoke.

Gamecube felt her fur flush despite the cold of the water that lingered on her fur. "Where are we now?"

"There was a cavern behind the waterfall. I got here from the riverbank where I pulled you out.

"And what happened to the Wire Frames?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure if anyone else sees them, they're dead," he answered, chuckling slightly.

"Marth… I… I never imagined that you'd care so much… Why?"

His smile grew soft, and his eyes gazed at her with an intensity that Gamecube thought she would never receive. Right before he answered, she knew what he was going to say.

"…Because I love you."

Gamecube didn't reply. She sat there, staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"I do," Marth professed. "I love you, Gamecube."

"Marth… I love you too," Gamecube confessed.

Marth's smile grew. "I know." He moved in closer, tapping his forehead to hers. "I always knew."

A burst of excitement rose in Gamecube's throat as he leaned in. She dared not to resist, dared not to pull away. The butterflies in her stomach grew as their lips touched for the first time.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands ran through her hair as the other caressed her cheek.

Finally, after what could have seemed like a heartbeat or an eternity, they broke apart.

Gamecube opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

But they didn't need words.

He pulled her closer, she lay her head on his chest, and they remained silent.

Gamecube thought that there were actually small cheering sounds coming from the rush of the waterfall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(throws confetti everywhere) It's done! The thirtieth chapter is done at last!

Pikachu: Yeah, and it's funny… you thought this moment was going to happen in Chapter 9.

Ness: Hey, it was her first fic. How would Gamecube know to anticipate how her chapters would turn out?

Pit: Well, all that really matters is that it's done. So, how shall this commentary be wrapped up?

I'll handle that. With some Silvermoon Statistics!

Ever since its release on 9-9-06, Silvermoon:

-- Has over 7000 hits, with over 2000 on the first chapter alone,

-- Nearly 200 reviews,

-- 18 favorites,

-- 15 alerts,

-- Over 60,000 words,

-- And it continues to be my writing pride and joy!

And it's all thanks to everyone out there who supported the fic! Thanks a million, everyone! We love you!

Pikachu: Until next chapter!

Ness: See you later!

Pit: Be safe out there!

Oh, and don't drink and drive! XD Seriously, thank you, guys.


	31. Allies and Adversaries

Pikachu: You're late again.

I know, I know, I hate myself for slacking off, but I got it now!

Pit: What happened, anyway.

Chemistry class can be a bitch. I'm sorry. The first two weeks, I just got in a writer's slump overall – no Consciences or Omega Legacy – and then I decided to put them hiatus. And then, when I finally got my writing energy back, chemistry really picked up. It's a hard class, even for me.

Ness: Why hiatus?

Well, considering the fact that Brawl's coming out in less than two months, I decided to concentrate my writing energy here, on Silvermoon. Chances are, I might not finish it in time with the release, but once it's done, and Brawl comes out, I'll write about that – plus, we'll know for sure who's in or out.

Pikachu: I thought you said it wasn't going to matter much to you. You said that regardless of whether everyone in Melee was going to stay or not, they would in your eyes.

…That's the truth.

Pit: Speaking of, how do you feel about the newcomers so far? And, didn't you have something to say about Assist Trophies.

Oh, yeah, just real quick. I'm happy with the roster so far. And, oh my God, I was so pleased when I heard about Ike coming in – he's among the characters I wanted to see.

And on the subject of Assist Trophies, I cannot express how happy I am with Lyn's appearance. Seriously. Now, who's turn…? …Pit's turn to disclaim.

Pit: Okay. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Now, let's get this freakin' show back on the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamecube had never been so overjoyed as Marth carried her back to camp bridal style.

It was surprisingly late; the sun was setting and the first shades of indigo, dark blue and black marched in from the east. Gamecube couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been knocked out, or how long she and Marth had been in the waterfall's cavern.

Finally, they went underneath a pair of birch trees and into the lightly forested camp. Gamecube felt herself flush when many pairs of eyes turned to them.

She glanced around. Peach and Zelda cooed at the sight before them. Bowser pretended to gag, seemingly to catch Donkey Kong's attention, but the ape paid him no heed, instead glancing to the couple once and turning back to what he was doing. Pichu stared curiously at them, and then glanced around quickly at everyone else. Jigglypuff whispered excitedly to Kirby about how cute they were together, and how romantic that pose was, and… Mewtwo, standing only feet away, looked right at Gamecube and nodded, the smallest smile lingering on his face. Nana giggled in delight, standing next to her half-surprised brother.

And, finally, she noticed their friends, who Marth approached. Ness smiled for them, Silvia gasped quietly, her eyes alight with delight for the tigress, and Pikachu stood frozen, jaw wide open and eyes glazed in pure astonishment. Link laughed:

"Score one for the bluenette, huh, Marth?"

Marth just chuckled in response.

"Since when did this happen?" Roy questioned, his gaze alternating between them.

Marth gently placed Gamecube back on her feet. The tigress couldn't help but look at Pikachu, who had not moved an inch, frozen as if he had only just found out about either of their feelings.

"Yeah, Gamecube!" Silvia exclaimed. "Are you two together now? How did it happen?"

Grinning, Gamecube retold how the three Wire Frames had suddenly attacked her, and described her terror of falling in the river. She explained to them what had happened after she blacked out, hitting the bottom of the waterfall at just the right angle. Her heart skyrocketed like it did when she told them about the events in the hidden cavern. During that time she noticed two things:

Pichu had come over at some point during the story, and was now listening intently, his eyes wandering the skies as he tried to paint the picture of the secret cave in his mind.

In addition, Pikachu's expression finally changed, but Gamecube thought she saw a flash of jealousy, much like another time before when the tigress had saved Marth from another cruel wave of Frames.

Twice, she had seen it. The first time, she had been unsure whether she had really seen the underlying emotion of his expression, but now… now that she had seen it again, it seemed all too real.

What was going through the rodent's mind?

------------------------------------

Gamecube dreamed of the snowy battlefield again that night. She sped through the blizzard, snarling, her little iron sword in hand and the two cats on either side of her. It seemed more vivid now; she could distinguish the faces of her comrades and she felt the temperature of the cold winds.

For whatever reason, she looked to her right. She halted when she saw a warrior who looked almost exactly like Roy. By looking, she could tell it wasn't him, yet… yet they looked like mirror images. He continued forward, but stopped, turned around, looking right at the tigress and beckoned, shouting:

"Come on!"

His voice was certainly different – slightly deeper, that was for sure. Gamecube found herself confused by the situation, but rushing forward anyway. She yelped as she suddenly fell through one of the deepest snow banks she'd ever seen.

She expected to fall into the darkness that her dreams usually brought, but to her surprise, she didn't. Instead, she stood up, her fur laden with flakes, the top of her head inches below where she had fallen. She sheathed her sword cautiously and felt around the snow for some kind of slope where she could climb to get out.

She felt a solid wall in front of her – sharply cold, encased with ice. She frowned. How would she climb?

Suddenly, a hand entered the opening of Gamecube's fall. A voice spoke:

"Gamecube. Up here."

Gamecube's ears pricked in recognition as she grabbed the hand. She felt herself being pulled.

"Lyn?" the tigress mewed. Sure enough, when Gamecube's head poked above the opening, the long sky-colored garment, emerald eyes and forest green hair were instantly familiar.

Gamecube reached her free hand forward, placing it down in the snow as the Spirit pulled the warrior's royal blue tunic and cloak – Gamecube knew she had been wearing something different, but only now did she see what it was.

With one last heave, Gamecube was pulled up onto the frosty grounds. The tigress sat up and quickly scanned the area. She was surprised to see that the snowstorm had gone; the silver winds and light gray sky were replaced by golden-white sunlight and a bright blue vista.

With a flicker of her ears, Gamecube turned back to Lyn. "What are you doing here? Do the Spirits have a message for me?"

Lyn shook her head. "No. _I_ do." She stood, and the sun's rays crowned her as she spoke. Gamecube stood up as well, brushing snowflakes off her robe, and faced the noble Spirit.

"I can guarantee you that we will meet here, in this Realm," she began. "And the others you see here, too."

The cats flashed through Gamecube's thoughts.

"Even before we see each other here, we'll meet. We'll meet face-to-face," she finished.

"I see," Gamecube meowed. "So you just wanted me to know?"

Lyn nodded. "Until then," she said, and she began to walk away.

As she turned, burning questions ignited in Gamecube's mind. What Realm, exactly? Why had she been able to see details more clearly now? Who were those cats?

And more importantly, who was the swordsman who bore an almost identical resemblance to Roy?

"Wait!" Gamecube called. Lyn stopped, but did not turn.

"At the very least…" Gamecube lamented, knowing that Lyn probably wouldn't – probably _couldn't_ – answer all of Gamecube's questions. "…Where are we? Or, what Realm will we meet?"

"That depends on what time you speak of," Lyn answered. "Do you remember what I said in the Star Cave? I told you, Gamecube, the first time I met _you_ was not the first time you met _me._"

Gamecube scowled slightly, trying to figure out what that meant. She shook her head slightly, clinging on to the thought. She'd think about it later, if she remembered.

"Well… I know I'm dreaming, so this may be a different place entirely, but… if we were in the Realms, where would we be now?"

Lyn looked over her shoulder, her eyes laden with an unreadable look only a Spirit could muster. She smirked. "We would be in the continent of Elibe."

Gamecube's eyes widened, familiar with the name. "Pokéberry trees in Elibe…" she muttered to herself. Ness had mentioned that tidbit so many distant days ago to explain just how much all the Realms had intertwined and united.

Curious, she looked behind her. Her jaw dropped when she laid eyes on an orange-leaved tree, not much taller than her. Plump, hard blue berries hung from its branches. This was an Oran Berry tree.

She looked ahead of her again, but Lyn had left.

Then, she felt a small prod on her side, the lightest shake on her shoulder.

She looked where it seemed to be coming from, but she saw no one else. Instead, the Realm around her began to fade, to dissipate into a dreamy sparkling mist. Gamecube was in the dark area again. She heard a voice:

"Gamecube. Wake up."

--------------------------------------

The tigress stirred gradually, the image of the frost-laden Realm, Lyn, and the berry tree imprinted in her mind, constant in her thought. She opened her eyes to see Marth awakening her once again.

Gamecube's seemingly lazy gaze darted to the skyline behind the dark outline of his head. Only an indefinite sliver of paler blue lined the sky. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

Why was she being woken up so early?

"…Marth? What's going on?" she murmured. The smallest meow of surprise escaped Gamecube's mouth as she felt herself being scooped up off the ground.

"We need to move quickly," he explained. "The next portal isn't where it was last night."

Gamecube practically snapped awake instantly. The portal… had _moved?_ How? When? And, oh, what an irony! Gamecube had considered a moving portal a possibility right before Roy had been rescued, and now… it had come true.

"Who-Who figured this out? Who was the first to notice?" Gamecube stuttered.

"Both Mewtwo and Ness felt it at about the same time," Marth responded. "We expected to get there before noon, but now we have to leave sooner and give chase."

Gamecube could only hope that the portal would stay long enough for the heroes to catch it.

-------------------------------

"What time is it?" Gamecube wondered aloud, walking briskly within the group.

"By the sun's position, I'd say somewhere around ten o'clock," Pikachu responded.

"And we're already getting close," Ness reported. "I'd expect Wire Frames at any moment now."

"Well…" Pichu began, "How about a few seconds?"

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

Pichu pointed to a huge fern. "That." As if on cue, it rustled and a Frame emerged.

"Oh, crap!" Pikachu yowled, forming sparks in his cheeks.

"They're here!" Gamecube shouted, dashing forward and leaping. To her shock, the Female Frame dove right beneath her, trying to tackle the electric rodents, forcing Gamecube to have herself land shoulder-first on the mossy ground. Instantly, she felt another Frame grab her by the tail, attempting to drag her away. She twisted around and scored her claws across the Frame's hands. Startled, it let her go.

That was Gamecube's chance. She decided to shoot out a Spirit Ball. The Frame seemed stunned, not just by the blow, but by the very light emitted from the explosion. She then sprang up quickly, giving a deadly bite to its neck. The second it began to fade, Gamecube sped into the fray. The first thing she noticed was Captain Falcon rather overwhelmed by three Male Frames. One was soon shot away by a missile. Gamecube glanced quickly in the direction it came from, and saw Solid Snake stashing a missile launcher.

It still didn't seem to be enough. The racer still struggled against the enemies. Gamecube headed that way, her shoes pounding the forest floor. Right by her side, coming from seemingly nowhere, was Samus, firing two missiles as she went. Both were direct hits.

"I'll take it from here!" she shouted to the tigress. Gamecube halted and whipped around just in time to see another Female leaping for her. The tigress ducked, and it flew over her head. Gamecube looked over her shoulder to see that it had hit Yoshi, who stumbled but then Ground Pounded it instantly.

The tigress wormed her way farther into the battle. Link's Hookshot constantly came in, stealing started Frames from the clash. As Gamecube leaped atop an off-guarded Male Frame, the pale blue silhouette of Fox McCloud charged through three others attempting to help their comrade. Gamecube took that chance to land a death blow to the adversary below her.

Then, while Frames still lined the battlefield, she saw a white light.

"The portal!" she heard Silvia screech. "It's already here!"

"Keep the Frames away from it!" Mario commanded. "We don't know if that could close it!"

Gamecube then noticed all the purple blurs rushing for the dimensional door, and the Nintendian heroes chasing them, pulling them down whenever they could.

The tigress knew she had to act quickly. Edging towards the vortex, she shot a Spirit Ball, and then another, at two separate Frames, who fell. Then, her eyes widened as five more came speeding. She shot at one, which stumbled, but got up.

_Oh, God, no! What am I supposed to do!?_ She panicked.

Then, like an answer to her prayer, Donkey Kong moved right in front of the Frames. With one screeching cry, he slapped the ground over and over, creating a bit of an earthquake. The enemy was stuck in the range of the attack.

Gamecube looked behind her. Her ears pricked. The portal was gone!

Where did it go!?

Then, she saw it from the corner of her left eye. Atop a brownish boulder was a shrinking portal.

Gamecube ran towards it. Even if she didn't know who was waiting beyond the vortex, she knew that she had to try to grab it – just to save the one inside, whoever it was.

Then, the Hookshot came. It wedged itself inside the portal. The tigress stopped, and Link came flying at it when it was just big enough to let him through.

Gamecube glanced behind her. About five or six Wire Frames dashed away, the Ice Climbers sending their miniature glaciers behind them.

She stared at the portal again as it transformed into its standard screen.

Link stood, his sword ready, as the traditional dance of dark gray light revealed the next in need of rescue.

When the revelation was complete, flashes of pure shock and confusion came to Link's eyes. Gamecube heard Zelda gasp behind her.

Gamecube looked at Link's opponent. He was tall, and his skin was very dark. He had short hair the color of fire, and when his eyes shot open, Gamecube thought idly that surely, the true shade of his eyes was not so different.

But, nonetheless, it was a complete surprise to everyone around them that the next one to join their group was Ganondorf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu and Pit: Why did you end it there?!?

Look, I'm sorry! We were at standard length! At least we got a cliffy going!

Pikachu: Or were you so excited to play Super Mario Sunshine that you just had to wrap it up so soon?

Pika, it's okay. We got like, seven or eight pages. That's good.

…Ness, you're quiet.

Ness: Well… I didn't really have anything to say.

Oh, okay. …Uh, neither do I, really. Anything I needed to say, I said in the pre-chapter commentary. Until next chapter, everyone!


	32. The Difference

Pikachu: Late again.

Ness: By over a month or so.

I KNOW!

Pit: So… what happened this time?

I… got distracted.

Pikachu: By what?

I dunno, Pika! The Internet is a huge place. A huge place!

Pikachu: …Uh-huh. So… who's disclaiming?

…Aw, I forgot again! Gimme another second… (checks previous commentaries) Ness.

Ness: Alright then. Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Now, let's see if we can get something done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murmurs broke out behind Gamecube:

"Ganondorf… why?"

"I don't understand! I heard about the things this guy did! Horrible!"

"What is _he_ doing here? He's no hero!"

"…Bowser, you were asked the exact same damn question."

Gamecube half-understood. If this journey was indeed to gather the heroes listed in Super Smash Brothers: Melee, then Ganondorf had to be here. She knew very well that he was indeed among them.

Yet… she could completely understand everyone's shock and hesitance at accepting the villain into their ranks. He was another form of the dark beast Ganon, she knew that. He had tried and failed to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule numerous times – more times than she knew.

Only the Spirits knew how in the Realms this adjustment would be made successfully.

Within the view of the portal, Gamecube saw Link regain his composure, holding his sword at his side almost defiantly. The first charge was made.

Ganondorf's slow, rhythmic run suddenly turned into a rush. His leg jutted forward, encased in a dark energy. Link didn't even have time to react as the blow hit him, sending him several feet away. The Hero of Time sprang up, and when Ganondorf tried to kick him again, he leaped over the Gerudo king and tossed his boomerang. It hit its mark twice, once when spinning forward, and again while returning.

During this time, Link began to set an arrow to his bow. Ganondorf rushed forward once more. As he attempted his kick again, Link fired at the last possible moment – a perfect shot. The attack had been hampered.

Ganondorf, however, would not be stopped so easily. He leaped to his feet, hitting the Hero as he did. Then he grabbed Link, hit him several times, and threw him forward. Link sprang up again, only to have the same attack occur. This time, he was tossed just off the ledge.

In a near panic, Link fired his Hookshot, getting a hold on the edge. He retracted slowly, almost expecting his enemy to peer over in wait.

What he did not know that the others could see was that Ganondorf stood near the edge, but not over it.

The Hero of Time began to pull himself up, quickly yet warily. The Gerudo King pulled back a fist, growling.

_Oh no! Not that! Not the Warlock Punch! Link! Look out!_ Gamecube's mind shouted.

The Hero stood as Ganondorf's hand flew forward. To Gamecube, all was still for one moment.

Then, Link stepped to the side for that same instant. He dodged the punch. Then he grabbed the Gerudo and smirked. Yelling, he tossed his adversary behind him, but barely beyond the ledge. Swiftly, Link pulled out a bomb and threw it just as quickly. It hit its target, sending Ganondorf down farther.

Ganondorf tried to boost himself up once more, but failed. The defeated sound was heard. The light of triumph appeared. Once again, Link had won.

All was silent as the screen whited out and returned to its original form.

Like all times, Link and the unconscious Ganondorf tumbled out of the portal. Link quickly pushed himself up and almost scrambled to Gamecube's side, as if the Gerudo were infected with some bubonic plague.

For a moment, all was still. Then, Gamecube stepped forward, having already anticipated the adversary's eminent arrival.

"How…" she began quietly. She raised her voice to the whole group. "How shall we bring Ganondorf back to camp?"

A hesitant Yoshi stepped forward. "It might be a bit harder… you know, since he's heavier. But I think I can take him back."

Gamecube nodded slowly. "Then let's do it."

-------------------------------------

In the same amount of time it took the warriors to get to the portal holding Ganondorf, they returned to the camp they had left that morning.

Gamecube noticed that Ganondorf's treatment was… different from the others who had been rescued. His sleeping place, constructed by the combined efforts of Fox and Mario, was made with the same materials as any other, but relatively hastily. When he was lowered from Yoshi's back, the dinosaur shuddered and even seemed relieved to get the burden off his back – and not just because he was heavy, Gamecube was sure.

The tigress' heart sank a bit. And for the first time in a while, she felt extremely torn.

She knew what Ganondorf had done in the past. She _knew_. Several times the kingdom of Hyrule had to be restored because of all the damage he had done to it. Several times, the beast Ganon within him had tinkered with the gods' magic so that the drawing of the Master Sword would equal his release, prompting yet more foul winds and dark auras to attempt to consume the sacred Realm.

Yet, despite all this… he was meant to fight alongside the Nintendian heroes to _save_ all the Realms. It was the will of the gods; it was the will of the Spirits. There was no way around it. It seemed nigh impossible that the just heroes – who would gladly fight against him to seal away the evil – could accept him, especially Link, the only one of the group who had faced the Gerudo himself.

With a small jolt, Gamecube realized that even she was affected by this subconscious mistrust – she stood clear on the other side of camp, climbing a small hill to sit atop a flat rock overlooking the entire clearing, like a sentry. A sentry! A warrior who stays awake to look out for trouble! A sentry!

She shook the thoughts away. Her eyes, intent on the Gerudo for only several heartbeats, wandered around the clearing, scanning over each of her comrades. First, Peach and Zelda. The princesses stood warily several yards away. Suddenly, Gamecube heard:

"He tried to destroy Hyrule by gathering the three parts of the Triforce."

Gamecube's heart jumped. They were so far away, yet the sound of the Hylian princess' voice rang as if she had spoken to Gamecube herself.

The tigress averted her gaze to another group consisting of the three swordsmen.

"He's a demon within himself – far worse than the dark dragons you two had to face," Link growled to Marth and Roy.

Blinking and shaking her head slightly, she moved onto the next cluster of Bowser, Wario, and Donkey Kong.

"Alright, so I admit I've done some things I can't exactly be proud of, but this guy… he makes me look like a petty thief, so I hear," Bowser whispered.

She caught Snake in a corner of the camp, apparently speaking into some sort of communicator.

"Otacon, what can you tell me about Ganondorf?"

"Ganondorf: King of the Gerudos. He's notorious for trying to take over the kingdom of Hyrule on several occasions. He's just another form of the dark beast Ganon."

The next cluster Gamecube laid eyes on was the Mario Brothers and Yoshi.

"I just don't get it. This is the second time a villain was let into our ranks."

"I know, Mario. I mean, Bowser, we can keep an eye on easily, but Ganondorf!?"

"It was bad enough I had to carry him back. Right now, I can almost smell the trouble he's gonna brew."

Then Gamecube looked towards Samus, Captain Falcon, and Fox – space-sailing mercenaries.

"I remember the last time Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule. The Cornerian Army tried to contact the Realm to see if they wanted some assistance. The message never went through."

"It's almost ironic, isn't it? I mean, if he did that and he's here now, then the heavens know just what could happen!"

Gamecube looked away again and finally rested a stone-like gaze on her friends – Silvia, Ness, Pikachu and Pichu.

"Ness, did you… did you see this coming?"

"I had a dream, but I guess I didn't interpret it in time."

"Pichu, listen to me. Ganondorf is a bad man. You stay away from him."

"But why? If he's here, then he's going to help us beat the Hands!"

"I don't care! I just don't trust him after all he's done!"

"But… the Spirits want this to happen…"

"By the gods, just keep the hell away from him."

"Well, maybe Gamecube will agree with me that it's the Spirits' will!"

"Well, I challenge you to go find out!"

"I will!"

Gamecube watched as Pichu, a small yellow dot in the wider clearing, glanced all around until seeing the tigress atop the rock. Then he dashed, his little paws pounding the ground, determined to prove his point.

'_He's coming. Choose your words,'_ Gamecube's conscience warned.

_What is right?_ The tigress questioned.

'_You decide. Even some of the gods were opposed to this when the heroes were being chosen.'_

…_Really? Even the heavens can feel torn?_

'_Yes. The reason Ganondorf's here is because most of the gods approved of the choice.'_

… _What do _you_ think?_

'_Me?'_ the conscience asked, surprised.

_Yes,_ Gamecube replied, somewhat surprised herself. It seemed that she had forgotten that her conscience was yet another Spirit, currently nameless and formless. Of course it – no, no! _She!_ Ninian said so! – had thoughts of her own.

'_Well… I personally believe in mercy. I, too, know of Ganondorf's deeds, and yet… there's some well-hidden essence… I can't quite describe it, but… it feels as if… if you gave him the chance, he could change.'_

_Well-hidden essence…_ Gamecube thought to herself. What could her inner voice mean? _By 'essence,' do you mean… the base of a Spirit Signature?_

'_Yes. In the Allegiance base, specifically… there was a very rare, unusual pattern there. It screamed evil, but… when I read it, I'm sure I detect an underlying sense of justice. This was the main argument of those who wanted Ganondorf to be here.'_

_So, it's overshadowed?_

'_Yes, that's exactly what I mean!'_

…_Is Ganon a demon?_

'_Yes, according to his Particular Divinity base.'_

"Gamecube!" broke in the voice of Pichu.

"Yes?" the tigress responded, turning to him. She feigned a lack of knowledge, as if she didn't hear all the voices of her comrades clearly, despite the physical distance.

"You know that Ganondorf's here," Pichu began.

Gamecube nodded, half-hesitant.

Pichu's ear fell slightly, but he continued on bravely: "Well, I know that he's a bad man—"

Gamecube recoiled slightly. The words 'bad man' seemed to hurt a bit after hearing what the warrior's conscience tried to say.

"—but I still think he's here because the Spirits want him to be. What do you think?"

At that point, the tigress could almost feel her conscience lingering in the back of her mind. Gamecube did agree with her, so…

"Well, Pichu… I believe in mercy. If he's here, then, you're right, the Spirits want him to be here. Most of them, at least."

"Most of them?" Pichu questioned.

A burst of respect for the young Pokémon came about as Gamecube answered his ever-bold question: "I'm sure some of them didn't like the idea – you know, because he's a—" Gamecube nearly choked on her next words, "—bad man."

"Are you okay? Your voice was a bit funny," Pichu asked.

So he did notice. It had been inevitable… "Well… I do want to give Ganondorf a chance – I really do! But… I'm hesitant to accept this idea, too," she admitted.

"What does 'hesitant' mean?"

"It means that… oh, how to explain? It means… that I'm not quite… ready to accept Ganondorf fully yet," she informed.

"Who's side are you on!?" Pichu shouted desperately. "You're confusing me!"

Gamecube opened her mouth to retort, saying she was indeed with Pichu on the issue, but she found herself questioning again. Was she really on his side? She looked to the Gerudo once more, the query clear in her mind. She knew he was supposed to be here, and yet… still, she had the subconscious hesitance and hostility she was sure many, if not all, Nintendians held.

Then a new voice entered the debate. "She can't quite see it clearly, but in the end, she is on your side, Pichu."

The tigress gasped, startled, and Pichu's reaction was a yelp, but they quickly settled.

"Mewtwo," Gamecube breathed.

The cat-like Pokémon hovered next to Gamecube and sat down, looking towards the unconscious half-adversary. "Gamecube, you are a compassionate and merciful soul who will often wind up questioning the true motives of enemies – sometimes, even after you've really faced them. You really do want to give him the chance you believe he deserves, but as you clearly know, you have to get over this instilled negativity towards him. And the others do, too. In fact, it seems to me you're more worried about their acceptance of him," he explained. "To be honest… I am… slightly hesitant myself."

"You? No…" Gamecube meowed.

Mewtwo nodded. "But I'm willing to put these feelings aside for the sake of the mission. After all," he continued, looking at her. "It is the Spirits' decree. Well, most of them, anyway."

"Well, what do we do first… teacher?" Gamecube asked. Teacher, she said, teacher… Mewtwo had such an aura of wisdom… And oh, how well he used it! He did seem to be ideal as a teacher… If he accepted her use of the title, then perhaps…

"There was no need for that," Mewtwo insisted. "I'm flattered by your respect, but I feel that helping you understand your power is my duty."

"Huh?" Pichu squeaked.

Mewtwo chuckled. "It's just something between us," he said, gesturing to himself and Gamecube.

"Can you tell me?" Pichu asked. "Please?" he begged, his eyes shining curiously.

"If it's okay with Gamecube," Mewtwo answered, looking to the tigress once more.

"There's no harm," she responded.

"Alright, I'll tell you in a moment," Mewtwo promised. Pichu hopped excitedly. "But first, we must show the others where we stand." He stood up again. Gamecube followed, and Pichu paced in front of them anxiously.

"How will we do that, Mewtwo?" Gamecube inquired.

"Follow me," he instructed, heading down the small incline. The others followed closely.

As they traveled, Gamecube suddenly realized with a jolt that Ganondorf himself was their destination. The tigress heard all the surprised gasps and murmurs. She felt the many eyes turning on her, and she heard multiple yowls:

"What are you guys doing!?" came the voice of the Hylian hero.

"Pichu! What did I _just_ say!?" screeched Pikachu.

The trio settled at Ganondorf's side. Only then did Gamecube notice how her heart pounded. It jumped yet again when she heard the shout of the one voice she never failed to recognize…

"Gamecube!?"

The tigress turned her head, and she felt a dagger pierce her when she saw Marth standing there, a mixture of despair, desperacy, and… awe? Awe? Did he… support them deep down?

"Marth," Gamecube called, reaching out a hand. "…Will you sit with us?"

Several gazes turned to the prince of Altea. He backed away, slowly, irregularly, and wordlessly, disappearing into the crowd. The entire time, his eyes still held their look.

She then turned to her friends, desperate. Ness showed curiosity, Silvia held confusion, and Pikachu flamed in anger, but they all seemed horrified.

_So this is what it means… to stand alone,_ the tigress thought as cruel shouts ripped the air from several, but not many, voices, calling them anything from idiots to traitors.

Only part of her wanting to, she tuned them out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu: Wow. Is that how it felt?

Yeah. Harsh times, harsh times.

Pit: Hey, Gamecube, I'm wondering… this chapter turns out pretty sad at the end… is everything okay?

Oh, don't worry your head! I'm fine! Everything's fine! It just… turned out this way. But all for a reason… Which I'd have to stop, sit down, and figure out.

Ness: Anything to say in the meantime?

Yes. Listen, everyone, sorry about the huge delay. But, look up! Today is Monday, when free time runs rampant, and I have Tuesday off this week! So I'll make a chapter for then! How's that sound?

Pikachu: And if you get 'distracted' again?

…Well, there's always the weekend. But, seriously, I'll write tomorrow. Until then!


	33. To Light the Way

…Not a word. Any of you. I feel so bad for making everybody wait this long. I have no excuse.

Pikachu: Ah, well. It's not like this hasn't happened before.

Ness: I mean, you're a sophomore who gets distracted easily. That's that.

Pit: It'll take some willpower to get to writing regularly again, though.

Yeah. But, I have to give it a shot. I don't want to disappoint the readers anymore…

Pikachu: Then explain to me why 'hiatus' is in two of your other fics.

…--; … Oy vey.

Ness: I'm guessing that you don't know who's disclaiming, either?

…No.

Ness: All right, then. I'll do it. (checks disclaimers) …It's Pikachu's turn.

Pit: Wait, Pikachu, before you begin… Gamecube, I made a chart so you can remember who disclaims when. Look.

Pit -- Ness -- Pikachu -- Repeat

Aw, thanks! Just what I needed! Now, Pika, if you may.

Pikachu: Nintendo4ever does NOT own Nintendo, SSBM, its characters and stages, the three Spirits, Silvia Mercury (who belongs to HealingPasts) and the name 'Gamecube.' She DOES own Gamecube herself, the Realms and Spirits concepts, the layout of the Realms, Gamecube's conscience, and the portal system.

Okay, let's give this one more shot…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours were the longest of Gamecube's life, even longer than the hours spent traversing across the uncharted areas of the Realms.

She remained as stone-still as she possibly could and pretended the sneers of those who were more strongly opposed to the idea of Ganondorf as a teammate were in a completely different language, one that the tigress could not understand.

Internally, her heart still pounded and she felt it tear, confused at where she really stood and hurt at the thought of some of her comrades turning against her – just for trying to forgive the supposedly unforgivable. The stress of it all seemed to overwhelm her, making her flush in embarrassment and frustration, making her throat tense, almost choking her, and making her feel like her head was going to explode.

She took a shuddering breath, trying to release some of the pressure. As soon as it was released, more came, pounding her head lightly and further intensifying the confusion.

Suddenly, she was scared, and not just of the others' shouts. She knew that Ganondorf would awaken soon, likely at moonrise, as the other rescued ones did before, but then what? How would the situation be explained to him? How could they know for sure they could trust him with this mission?

How would they know he would not turn on them?

_It's the Spirits' will, it's the Spirits' will…_ Gamecube chanted. She found that the more she thought this – and truly believed it – the more she was soothed. She sighed again, more smoothly this time, and most of the tension was released – this time, not to return.

Unfortunately, a new doubt struck her.

What trials would they go through – other than the obvious – because of Ganondorf's presence? Would he deny the mission and attempt an attack after all? Even if it failed, it would cause eternal mistrust – more so if the other heroes were really on the way to accepting him.

Terrified, Gamecube shut her eyes, but they opened just as quickly. She _wanted_ to keep them shut so not only could she not see what was happening, but perhaps she could fall asleep and dream… and be away from the world, if only for a moment.

But her eyes remained open, staring at the unconscious Gerudo, at her mentor sitting next to her, at Pichu curled up half-awake in his lap, and at the slowly darkening sky.

For an instant, everything stopped.

_Slowly darkening sky._

Soon, the waxing moon would rise… and then the real trials began.

What would Gamecube do then? What would she say? How would she explain? Her heart began to pound again.

'_Who said you had to do it alone?'_ Mewtwo's voiced question in her mind. _'I'd be glad to help you. Why, if you wanted me to, I'd handle the whole explanation.'_

_Huh? You'd do that?_

'_Yes. In fact, looking at his dreams—'_

_You see his dreams!?_ Gamecube silently exclaimed, her dark blue gaze darting at the psychic, who remained still, his violet orbs focused, a bit lazily, on the Gerudo king.

'_Yes. I can't see them in detail, but he's likely receiving a bit of an explanation now. Of course, being who he is, he could ignore the warnings, or even regard them with disbelief and defiance.'_

Gamecube's ears flickered. She really didn't like the sound of that. Disbelief. Defiance… If that happened, would Ganondorf even listen? What would he do? Leave? …Stay anyway? Oh, but if he listened and did not even notice the presence of Link or Zelda, then… what other reason would there be to stay?

Did Gamecube really want to face this man?

_Could you… could you speak to him in my stead?_ Gamecube pleaded. _I don't know if I could do it myself._

'_I already said I would if you wanted me to,'_ Mewtwo reminded. _'You don't have to say a word, but if you _do _want to say something, don't hesitate, either.'_

Gamecube sighed softly in relief. _Thank you…_

Now, all she had to do was wait… Wait, despite a feeling within her screaming to speak to him…

------------------------------------------

Within either several hours or several heartbeats, the moon peeked over the eastern sky. Gamecube noticed that it seemed to come slowly, almost as nervous and hesitant as the tigress. But perhaps it was just her imagination.

Either way, she was ready and waiting.

And, at last, it happened. She heard a grunt from the Gerudo and saw a sliver of ember.

"Mewtwo!" Pichu exclaimed excitedly. "He's getting up! He's awake! He's awake!" As he shouted, he hopped up and down, pointing to the man who began to sit up.

"Ganondorf," Mewtwo called.

The man looked at him. He narrowed his ember eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?" he questioned, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"I am Mewtwo," the psychic answered calmly. He then glanced at the tiny electric mouse in his lap. "This is Pichu."

"Hi!" the smaller Pokémon greeted.

Mewtwo then looked at Gamecube. "And this is Gamecube Silvermoon."

Gamecube said nothing as the Gerudo king turned his fire-colored gaze on her. Those eyes were so unnerving…

"The Spirits have called us together to defend the Realms of Nintendo as a whole. Twenty of us managed to arrive at Nintendo City, but the rest had been captured earlier. And so, our current mission is to rescue them. I know it sounds strange… but you are among them," Mewtwo explained.

"…Spirits," Ganondorf half grunted, half scoffed. "They know very well all my past misdeeds, as I'm sure you do. And yet, they ask me to do _rescues_ and _defend_ the Realms. What hypocrites."

Gamecube immediately felt a rage burn within her. She leaped to her feet and snarled:

"How dare you! You know nothing of the Spirits' plan!"

"And you do?" he retorted.

Quickly recalling what her conscience had told her, she responded, "As a matter of fact, I do know why you were among the chosen for this mission! The heavens are giving you an opportunity to change your ways!"

Much to her surprise… Ganondorf said nothing. His expression still held the slightest snarl, but something… different… flashed in his ember eyes. Was it… realization? Was he pondering what she'd just said?

"Don't fight…" Pichu whispered, barely audible. Out of the corner of her eye, Gamecube saw Mewtwo place his hand atop Pichu's head, in attempt to soothe him.

_Don't fight…_ the thought whispered in her mind. She silently chanted the phrase over and over again, reminding her not to quarrel with her newest comrade, even if she did disagree.

Soon, she found herself using it to silently will the Gerudo king into accepting the mission, joining them without causing trouble…

_Don't fight it, Ganondorf. If the Realms are to survive, we need your support and cooperation. We _need_ it. Surely, the heavens that support your presence fought hard just to see you here. Please… don't disappoint them. Accept the mission… please…_

"Hmph," Ganondorf grunted. His gaze slowly scanned the rest of the camp. "…I don't expect a warm welcome, but by the feel of things, it appears I don't really have a choice."

"The 'feel' of things? Not the 'look?'" Pichu questioned.

"…A dream I had," the Gerudo replied. "The way everything felt… tense and corrosive. The Realms are, no doubt, under unseen threats."

"So the Spirits did speak to you," Mewtwo concluded.

Ganondorf was still for a moment, and then he nodded. His gaze halted at one point on the horizon. "And I suppose they didn't need to warn me about _them_."

Gamecube followed his gaze, somewhat anticipating who he was talking about. Indeed, he focused on Link and Zelda across the camp.

"Well…" Gamecube whispered. She'd intended to explain why the heavens gave no warning, but no answer or reason came to her. Her uttering went unnoticed.

"But I'm not surprised," he admitted. "Many Nintendians held in high regard by people in all Realms are gathered here." He then turned his head slightly to stare at another point. Gamecube glanced at him and trailed after his watch once more, finishing on Bowser. "And it also seems I'm not the only adversary to be called. I presume the heavens have given him a chance, too?"

"A-Apparently," Gamecube stuttered.

For several moments, their corner of the clearing was silent.

She'd never thought of it before, but it seemed very true – the Spirits had given Bowser a chance to redeem himself… to cleanse the Koopa name entirely. After all, he had complied with the mission very well. He'd not caused trouble. He hadn't dared another attempt on Princess Peach. And he'd helped his comrades like any other.

An image, from seemingly so long ago, flashed in her head of Bowser assisting Gamecube up the ravine.

He'd helped his comrades… even if he disagreed with them.

Deep down, he was a true Nintendian.

The tigress glanced at the Gerudo king once more… and found her fears soothed. Her doubts, eradicated. If he joined – willingly joined – their quest, then… there would never be any reason to fear.

"Will you join us?" Gamecube blurted.

The large man turned to her. His expression only seemed pensive, as if he had been pondering the situation during the silence. "Hm?"

Gamecube internally flinched and fidgeted, not with fear, much to her delight, but her nervousness at voicing such a question to him. She took a deep breath. "Will you join us in rescuing the others and defending the Realms?" she questioned.

Ganondorf let out a long, heavy sigh, looking all over the camp once more. His eyes rested on every Nintendian for a moment, flickering over some and lingering a bit on others.

Then, once more, he turned his eyes onto the three who had sat with him. Mewtwo first, then Pichu, for a shorter time…

And then, of course, to Gamecube.

She was only half unnerved by his eyes searching hers, seeking… anything. Motives, thoughts, feelings. Seeing whether or not to trust her with the truth… And then Gamecube did what she thought she never would…

She smiled at him. Small, but a smile nonetheless.

She saw him raise his eyebrows a little, surprised by her gesture. He grunted as they settled once more.

Much to Gamecube's own astonishment, her grin only grew.

_Why…? Why am I smiling!? Stop! It's weird!_ She shouted to herself.

'_You're doing the right thing,'_ whispered her conscience.

She made no reply and went back to waiting. Several heartbeats later, the silence was broken.

"Gamecube, was it?" he asked.

The tigress nodded.

"Alright. Gamecube, I will join you."

Gamecube beamed, delighted. "Wonderful."

------------------------------------------

As they continued traversing the next day, Gamecube noticed the behavior of the pack. Each member put a deliberate effort into avoiding Ganondorf, and before long, he trailed behind them all. Gamecube and Mewtwo were treated slightly better – while they lingered within their ranks, they were not spoken to unless they spoke first, and sometimes the tigress would catch apprehensive glances directed to them. Pichu, on the other hand, was regarded almost as he always was – it was likely that because he was so young, they believed that it was only an act of childhood naivety when he went to sit with Ganondorf.

However, Gamecube also noticed that whenever he asked about them "acting differently around Gamecube, Mewtwo and Ganondorf," their answers became more awkwardly phrased, and then Pichu would attempt to press them once more for an explanation, which he never got… but when he gave up and padded to Gamecube, it seemed as if the entire group watched with astonishment, although in reality it was only a few observing him.

"Pichu!" came the yell of Pikachu.

Pichu's face contorted slightly into a scowl. He did not look over his shoulder.

"Pichu!" he shouted again.

The smaller Pokémon still did not respond, approaching Gamecube. When Pikachu called his name again, she looked across the group to him, riding atop Yoshi's back. His eyes glinted angrily. His short yellow fur seemed to bristle. He bared his teeth. Though he was small, this expression made him more intimidating.

Even Gamecube could not help but be a bit frightened.

Then, she felt a slight pull on the cloth of her dirt-stained camouflage pants. Only then did she look down, and there Pichu was, his tiny paw attached to her clothing and his mouth curved in a frown.

"You didn't _do_ anything. _Nobody_ did _anything_," he whimpered.

Gamecube's shoulders sagged. The poor little guy… having to witness such anger from people meant to be united… he didn't deserve any of it. She reached down and circled her hands around his pale yellow body. She lifted him off the ground and held him close to her shoulder. His tiny black nose nuzzled into dark green fabric, and his voice sounded again:

"Nobody did anything wrong… only what the Spirits wanted. Why doesn't anyone understand?"

"Well, Pichu… I…" Gamecube started without a thought.

"Whoa!" shouted Ness from up ahead.

Without a heartbeat of hesitation, purple shapes ripped from the undergrowth, leaping and diving onto the warriors.

Gamecube barely dodged a Female leaping over her head, and a Male aiming at her feet. She slung a small Spirit Ball at the latter offender, tossing it on its side. In the next instant, a larger Shadow Ball flew and struck the Frame, stunning it further.

"Lemme down!" Pichu begged, staring at the battle. "Lemme down!"

"Okay, just be careful! Please!" Gamecube replied, setting him to the ground once more. He dropped on all fours, a typical battle stance of his, and he shot small blue bolts at the struggling Male.

Gamecube quickly leaped over their skirmish and landed atop a Female's back. Startled, it spun away from its confrontation with Zelda, trying to shake off the tigress. Soon, it was struck by a ball of Din's Fire, and it toppled to the ground.

The tigress knew she fell with it, but it didn't matter. She quickly released her opponent and scrambled out from underneath, standing near the Hylian princess. They stood ready as the Female began to push itself up… but it fell, defeated, and faded.

Gamecube sighed, relaxing only a bit, and commented:

"Another enemy defeated." She looked to Zelda and added, "Nice blow, Princess Zelda."

The Hylian nodded. "Don't mention it."

And for some odd reason, Gamecube couldn't help but say, "Yes, and soon this battle will be over, and we'll face the _real_ enemy…"

Then Zelda looked at her. "…Is this about Ganondorf?"

Gamecube's ears pricked as she met the other's gaze. That had to have been it. That must have been the reason for her additional remark. "Yes. …Subconsciously, but yes."

The princess looked back at the battle. "Then we'll talk when this is over." She quickly transformed into Sheik and dashed deeper into the fray.

The tigress suddenly had an urge to follow, an urge which she acted upon.

Her eyes widened to find that past all the small conflicts, Link attempted to fight off what easily could have been a dozen Wire Frames. Sure, Sheik was there, pulling opponents away, and soon Mario was aiming Fireballs as Pikachu knocked another away with a well-aimed Skull Bash, but all in all, the hero still seemed overwhelmed.

Gamecube acted, too, reaching to pull a Female out while shooting a Spirit Ball at a Male. She pulled back a fist and slammed it into the Female before following up with a slash of obsidian claws.

She stopped and looked up, however, when she heard a shout and saw a deep purple aura.

Ganondorf's Warlock Punch connected with several Frames, all of which either collapsed or went flying into the forest, tumbling into the ground or crashing into crackling trees.

One or two Frames grew scared and ran, and the rest were defeated quickly since the burden had been lifted.

Gamecube quickly finished off the weakened offender she still gripped, and the battle ended.

As promised, Sheik reverted to Zelda, and she nudged the tigress aside. As they moved, Gamecube looked over her shoulder to see Link glaring at the retreated Gerudo, whose expression remained neutral.

"All right," Zelda prompted. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

The Spiritually Aware looked back up at Zelda and questioned:

"I don't understand… mercy… that is part of the Nintendian values, isn't it?"

The princess nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Then… why is nobody using it? Hell, why did they all easily allow Bowser a reprieve, yet Ganondorf is practically shunned!?"

"Gamecube… If you're looking for someone who has mercy… I have it," Zelda answered.

Gamecube's ears flickered. "Really? Then why…"

"…Doesn't it seem like that?" the Hylian finished.

The tigress nodded.

"Well… it's just… hard. Accepting Ganondorf… as someone on our side… it's hard. It's complicated. I'll allow him to be here, but… Gamecube, you can understand that this is my Realm's greatest enemy, and now, he's suddenly our ally. Think about it."

Gamecube thought for a moment. She thought about it… If she were Zelda… knowing what this man did… yes, she _would_ be terrified to find him in ally lines suddenly. And so, she finally responded:

"…I do understand, Princess."

"But despite knowing that, you still accept him anyway, right?" she pointed out.

Gamecube looked to Ganondorf. And suddenly, she didn't see the renowned and feared villain, but… a hero. Just for accepting this mission, despite knowing what he'd have to go through… that was bravery in itself.

She nodded. "Is that how you feel?" she asked the princess.

Zelda paused for a moment. Then, much to the tigress' delight, she, too, nodded. "And I promise you, the others will in time, too," she assured.

And Gamecube believed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, in a way, things look up.

Pikachu: Well, at least you stuck some extra effort in there. It's longer than normal.

Ness: A little over eight pages on Word. A bit longer than normal.

Pit: Almost comparable to the chapter-versary. Almost.

Yeah… Now to start the other thing…

Pikachu: What other thing?

Let's just say that… in a nearby fandom, the plot bunny bit both me and a friend of mine. Meaning… I have yet another writing thing to work on.

Pikachu: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean you just gave yourself another project despite your current slump?

Hey, she's in a slump, too! We think this could help us get over it!

Ness: Well… let's just wait and see.

Pit: Until then, everyone!


End file.
